Amour Intemporel
by Mione159
Summary: En l'espace de quelques heures, leurs destinées se sont retrouvées changées. En l'espace d'une nuit, ils ont effectué un bond dans le temps de huit ans. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi, ni comment. Ils ignorent comment revenir en arrière. Et surtout, ils ne savent s'ils pourront assumer ce qu'ils sont devenus... DM/HG
1. Chapitre Un

**Salutations !**

Entreprendre **Amour Intemporel** alors que je n'ai pas terminé** La Descente en Enfer**, c'est un petit peu sadique... Bon. J'avoue, j'avoue. Mais j'ai fini le chapitre 56 de La Descente, donc je vais bientôt vous le poster :)

J'étais obligée de débuter cette fanfiction. Déjà, parce qu'elle me harcelait littéralement depuis des semaines - des mois. Ensuite, parce que le sondage que j'ai lancé, et auquel vous avez été nombreux à répondre (MERCI !) m'a davantage motivée. Et pour conclure, La Descente touche à sa fin, et la seule manière pour moi de ne pas verser de larmes, c'est de continuer l'aventure, avec une autre histoire.

**Une histoire encore différente**, à l'opposé de ce que vous aviez pu découvrir avec La Descente. Plus de suspens, d'intrigue, de secrets et de manipulation. Et un peu plus d'HG/DM.

Voilà. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Juste... accrochez-vous !

J'attends vos reviews, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Je vous embrasse et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**_Chapitre Un_**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un univers très lointain, une belle et maligne petite princesse.

Comme elle était fort charmante, tous les hommes du royaume accouraient se jeter à ses pieds. Et, comme elle était fort savante, tous les grands de ce monde se targuaient d'obtenir ses faveurs, mais en vain.

Car en vérité, nul ne l'avait jamais approchée. Il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs, personne ne l'ayant même aperçue. Les seuls gens qui la fréquentaient, étaient ses nobles serviteurs. Dévots, ils ne laissaient filtrer aucune information sur son compte. Mais pourquoi donc tant de mystère ? À cause de sa crinière ! Une chevelure broussailleuse, où les mains empêtrées, étaient mal aisées, de se dégager ! Et cela, fort disgracieux pour sa notoriété, la plongeait, dans le plus grand secret.

À cela, un grognement lui échappa. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle gâche un nouveau rêve par une révélation aussi capricieuse ?!

Hermione voulut se retourner sur le dos, mais un poids lourd autour de sa taille l'en empêcha. Un bras. Chaud. Puissant.

Hermione tira un léger sourire à cela. Ron. Son étreinte protectrice.

Les rais du soleil filtraient au travers des rideaux entrouverts. La pièce qu'elle et Ron avaient commanditée à la Salle sur Demande, était parfaite. Ils la reproduisaient depuis plusieurs semaines, y trouvant un cocon confortable, un nid apaisant où leur amour gagnait en ardeur, en audace… En profondeur.

Son souffle régulier contre sa joue, informa Hermione qu'il reposait toujours, et elle profita de cet instant pour s'étirer paisiblement, repassant dans sa tête les derniers jours.

Le climat hostile qui flottait à Poudlard. En Angleterre, en réalité. Les combats, les luttes incessantes contre Voldemort. Ces sortes de batailles insensées menées à toute heure, et qui ravageaient le pays de fond en comble.

La guerre était ouvertement déclarée, et chacun avait peu à peu pris son parti. Harry, Ron et elle étaient parvenus à intégrer Poudlard afin de débuter leur Septième Année. Une Année peuplée d'embûches, où il fallait ruser, afin de partir à la conquête des horcruxes manquants sans cesse. Cependant, le compte allait y être. Ne persistaient que Nagini et le médaillon de Serpentard que R.A.B avait certainement laissé quelque part…

Dumbledore était heureusement là pour les guider. Sans lui, les recherches auraient certainement piétiné depuis belle lurette…

Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas bien nombre d'évènements regrettables. Les prises d'otage, les défoulements incessants des mangemorts sur les moldus du pays. Les rangs de l'Ordre et de Voldemort grossissaient sans cesse, laissant préméditer qu'un affrontement ne pourrait nuire définitivement aux Forces Obscures, tant elles gagnaient en nombre.

Les conflits se révélaient davantage virulents, depuis une quinzaine de jours. Comme si… Voldemort souhaitait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et cette simple idée terrifiait Hermione. Littéralement. Cela impliquait tant de…

Doucement, elle perçut l'étreinte de Ron se refermer sur elle, et elle retint un soupir de bien-être à sa prise ferme. Accolée à son torse bâti, elle se laissait aller, les prunelles closes, profitant de sa chaleur avec délectation. Contre ses fesses, elle perçut son membre dur qui s'appuyait, et elle frémit de tout son long à son contact.

Les mains de Ron glissèrent sur son ventre, et tirèrent délicatement sur le tissu de la nuisette d'Hermione. Elle éprouva le coton remonter contre sa peau sensible avec un ronronnement, tandis qu'il appuyait plusieurs baisers sur son épaule. Encore, elle tressauta alors que ses doigts se déposaient sur son ventre nu, taquinant son nombril. Un nœud brûlant parut se contracter sous son toucher ardent.

Déjà, il ramenait ses paumes vers la poitrine tendue d'Hermione, la prenant à pleines mains, la malaxant avec attention. Il la saisissait entièrement dans son étau, la pétrissant savamment, pinçant ses tétons érigés. Hermione se tendait vers lui, le priant silencieusement de poursuivre ses caresses. Elle ressentait contre la chute de ses reins, le bassin de Ron qui s'ancrait davantage, se cambrant.

N'y tenant plus, son index droit dévala vertigineusement sa taille fine, et s'approcha de sa hanche. Il l'effleura subtilement, puis se risqua vers l'élastique de sa culotte, l'étirant par à-coup, avant d'y plonger entièrement. Hermione tressauta, soufflant de plaisir. Les doigts glissaient patiemment, buttant contre son bouton rose déjà humide.

Langoureux, Ron passa son pouce contre le clitoris d'Hermione, la figeant sur place, un gémissement coincé entre les lèvres. Il envoya son érection contre elle, et coulissa son majeur plus au Sud encore. Rougissante, Hermione entrouvrit davantage ses cuisses, et il s'immisça franchement.

Son pouce pressait son centre nerveux, lui faisant soulever inconsciemment ses hanches. Déjà, son majeur commençait à jouer en elle, s'enlisant, faisant décoller ses hanches dans son mouvement…

« Oh, Ron, encore…, » gémit Hermione.

Et tout se figea d'un bloc. Hermione s'immobilisa devant l'inertie de son partenaire, et vira davantage à l'écarlate en se remémorant ses propres paroles. L'avait-elle embarrassé en parlant durant l'acte ?

Pourtant, cela n'avait jamais paru l'incommoder depuis les nombreuses nuits qu'ils…

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Hermione blêmit, et, collant le drap à sa poitrine, se redressa brusquement tandis que l'autre se décollait d'elle. L'autre… Merde ! Malefoy ! C'était lui à ses côtés, lui qui venait de la…

« Oh mon Dieu…, murmura Hermione en le contemplant, le visage brûlant, serrant ses cuisses.

Mais ce n'était pas le Malefoy de dix-sept ans qu'elle connaissait. Ses traits étaient plus prononcés, ses cheveux virant davantage à un blond cendré. Son torse était davantage taillé, plus… Il avait au moins vingt ans. Peut-être vingt-cinq. Et il semblait nu.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, tirant le drap avec elle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Dans sa hâte, elle emmêla ses pieds dans le duvet, et bascula en arrière. Elle tomba du lit et atterrit sur ses fesses, décomposée, tremblante.

Malefoy aussi avait abandonné le lit, et, comme oubliant Hermione, sondait désormais la pièce avec intérêt. Il possédait un boxer, calmant à peine la tachycardie d'Hermione. Il était saisissant d'être confronté à une vision de lui plus grande, plus certaine… Il dégageait une prestance déstabilisante, son port altier s'étant définitivement épanoui. Mais… comment était-il plus âgé ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi venaient-ils… d'émerger du même lit ? Où étaient-ils au juste ?

« C'est quoi ce délire, Malefoy ? Que fait-on là ? Et t-toi ! Tu as pris une potion de vieillesse ?

\- Tu ne t'es certainement pas vue, Granger », railla-t-il sans même lui adresser un regard.

Non. Non. Non.

Hermione se remit sur ses jambes, chaloupant, réajustant rapidement son habit court. Où était Ron ? Quel était cet endroit ? Ce n'était définitivement pas la Salle sur Demande… Le sang battait à tout va dans ses veines.

Un grand meuble de chêne lui faisait face. Avec une lenteur exagérée, chaque pas bravé lui prouvant que tout cela n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, elle s'approcha de la commode. Au centre, une grande glace trônait.

Au centre, une femme à la chevelure plus disciplinée, un air choqué peint sur le visage, la toisait. Une femme plus sûre d'elle, à la poitrine plus prononcée, et au corps mieux proportionné. Elle devait avoir moins de trente ans, elle aussi.

Le plus effrayant résidait certainement dans l'anneau qu'elle portait à son auriculaire droit. Doucement, Hermione leva la main à la hauteur de son visage, ses tempes grondant sourdement.

Les initiales DM étaient parfaitement lisibles dans l'anneau de la bague.

« Malefoy…, hoqueta Hermione. Si c'est une plaisanterie… arrête-la de suite.

\- Il fallait que la sang-de-bourbe l'ouvre… Tu peux pas la fermer une seconde, Granger ?  
\- Malefoy… on est vieux ! On est mariés ! Et on partage un… un lit, bredouilla Hermione, secouée par une nausée. Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ?! Je vais défaillir…  
\- Granger, pitié, pour mes oreilles sensibles, mets-la en veilleuse !  
\- Dis-moi que c'est… putain Malefoy ! Dis quelque chose ! Que c'est une blague de tes débiles d'amis ! »

Hermione appuya sa tête contre les moulures en bois de son armoire. Tout tournait autour d'elle, son cœur battant au ralenti dans sa poitrine…

« Tu ne te sens pas concerné Malefoy ? renvoya-t-elle. On est dans de beaux draps !

\- Moi, contrairement à toi, j'essaie de réfléchir, Grangie, siffla Malefoy, irrité.

Il lui tournait résolument le dos, se tenant face à la fenêtre. Rien ne tenait la route !

Elle… Elle… Elle s'était assoupie dans les bras de Ron, la veille, dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Et elle avait encore dix-huit ans, à cet instant. Elle n'avait consommé aucune potion, effectué aucun mélange illicite, strictement rien. Une journée de dur labeur comme à l'accoutume, éparpillée entre les cours, les entrainements de l'A.D. qui avait été rouverte…

Les Serpentards avaient-ils pu s'infiltrer dans la Salle sur Demande pendant qu'elle somnolait avec Ronald ? Ils les auraient placés dans une maison isolée afin de leur concocter une mauvaise boutade ? Mais pourquoi avec Malefoy ? Et où était Ron ?

Hermione enfonça son visage entre ses mains, recroquevillée contre le grand meuble certainement ancien. Aucune réponse ne paraissait. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus ses doigts, elle avisa que Malefoy s'était vêtu en se servant dans un placard, et s'aventurait hors de la chambre, par la porte située sur le mur d'en face.

Et Malefoy… il l'avait… ah ! des frissons remontaient sur ses bras. Quel horreur… Enfin, il ne s'y prenait pas mal, et elle agréa cela avec une nouvelle vague de rougeur. Mais… c'était Malefoy, par Godric ! Elle avait… trompé Ron… ou pas loin, en tout cas.

Un Serpentard orgueilleux et insolent, qui se prenait pour le maitre du monde car son sang lui paraissait quelque peu supérieur aux autres…

« Mais franchement Hermione, on s'en fiche de lui. Il faut qu'on ait nos réponses », tergiversa Hermione en se redressant.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller aussi rapidement. Il y avait forcément des indices dans cette maison. Peut-être que les Serpentards ou des idiots les attendaient afin de leur prouver que leur bague était excellente ? Les kidnapper, leur administrer une potion de vieillesse, des bagues de mariage et les mettre dans le même lit. Que c'était divertissant…

Ou alors… Hermione s'immobilisa à cette pensée. Ou alors, des mangemorts s'étaient introduits dans Poudlard, et les avaient pris en otage dans cette demeure. Pourquoi eux deux, et dans un tel luxe ? Pourquoi loin de tout ? Et… où était sa baguette ? Y avait-il un sortilège anti-transplanage sur la maison ?

Elle réajusta danatage sa nuisette, que ses précédents... moments… avec Malefoy, avaient dérangée. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir son reflet sans en avoir des malaises, après…

Puis, elle s'affaira dans les tables de chevet qui encadraient le lit imposant. Avec un soupir de soulagement, au bord des larmes, Hermione retrouva le contact familier de sa baguette. Doucement, elle la posa contre sa joue, retrouvant le toucher doux du bois d'érable. Puis, elle la dressa, tentant de transplaner. Où ? Chez ses parents, tiens ! Qu'importe sa tenue, il fallait filer au plus vite.

Le tuyau apparut, comme l'engloutissant contre ses parois exigües. Mais elle retomba sur ses pieds. Oui, il y avait un sort anti-transplanage. Et cela ne signifiait rien, hein ?

Où était passé Malefoy ? Il ne revenait pas ! Peut-être que les soupçons d'Harry et de Ron allaient se justifier… Malefoy était devenu un mangemort et il venait de la livrer… ? Oui, Harry se plierait certainement à Voldemort, si celui-ci demandait une rançon, en échange d'Hermione.

« Mais ils m'ont laissé ma baguette, murmura Hermione, sceptique. Je préfèrerais encore périr que de mettre Harry dans une telle situation. »

Et cela n'expliquait pas la présence de la bague.

« Allez, il n'y a qu'un moyen d'avoir nos réponses. »

Lentement, Hermione ouvrit les portes de l'armoire. Elle regorgeait d'habits de sa taille, et qui, de plus, lui plaisaient. Ce n'était pas un signe. Elle n'avait pas effectué un bond dans le futur. Ce n'était pas elle et Malefoy, et ils n'étaient certainement pas mariés.

Ahanant, Hermione mit la main sur une paire de jean et un chemisier. La propriétaire de ce placard possédait plusieurs tailleurs féminins ravissants qui devaient aller de gant avec la silhouette d'Hermione…

« Oui, mais comme je ne suis pas chez moi, je vais toucher au strict minimum, songea catégoriquement Hermione. Et puis, où suis-je ? Chez qui ? Je ne reconnais rien… »

Elle se vêtit rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'immobiliser. Un portrait, sur sa droite, à un mètre de la fenêtre, lui faisait de grands signes. Non.

Hermione lui accorda un bref coup d'œil paniqué. Elle, en robe blanche, accompagnée d'une longue traine fleurie. Donnant le bras à Malefoy. Un mariage. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas elle.

La respiration encore plus haletante, Hermione serra sa baguette entre ses doigts moites, et s'engagea prudemment hors de la chambre. Décidément, les amis de Malefoy étaient vraiment de très grands humoristes, et allaient jusqu'au bout dans leurs plaisanteries…

Hermione atteignit un couloir très spacieux. Plusieurs portes s'alignaient sur les murs qui l'entouraient. Peu désireuse de connaitre quoi que ce soit de plus de cet endroit, Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers les escaliers. Ils étaient en colimaçons, entièrement en bois, de la rampe lisse jusqu'aux marches impeccables. Elle commença sa descente, alerte.

La luminosité du salon l'éblouit, avant qu'elle ne tombe irrémédiablement amoureuse de cette pièce.

Circulaire, les murs du living étaient, pour près d'un tiers, recouverts d'étagères sculptées qui soutenaient des centaines de volumes. Des livres s'amassaient là, répartis par taille et par coloris des reliures.

De grandes baies vitrées s'étiraient, perçant la pièce d'une luminosité réconfortante. Des plantes grimpantes, suspendues par magie, s'entortillaient à l'extérieur des fenêtres, laissant poindre leurs fleurs colorées.

Le centre de la pièce se concentrait en plusieurs sofas aménagés face à une cheminée éteinte.

L'ajustement exact de la salle commune de Gryffondor, en bien plus intime et personnelle encore. Eclaircie par les rideaux blancs tirés, sur les côtés des baies vitrées.

« Celui qui vit ici a d'excellents goûts », se dit Hermione, hésitante.

En combien de temps les effets de la potion de vieillesse cessaient-ils ? Moins d'une heure, généralement… Cela allait donc bientôt prendre fin.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Hermione, et elle visualisa un hibou qui venait de heurter une des vitres de plein fouet.

Hermione se précipita dans sa direction après un temps d'arrêt. Elle lui libéra le passage, clignant des yeux alors que le soleil montait dans le ciel, l'aveuglant brièvement.

La chouette déposa plusieurs lettres sur la table basse, et repartit sans interrompre son vol majestueux. Avec appréhension, Hermione se baissa vers le courrier. Malefoy sonnait toujours aux abonnés absents… Devait-elle ouvrir les lettres ?

« D'accord, tout cela est flippant. Je suis morte de trouille. Mais il faut le faire, Hermione », se réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle agita sa baguette et murmura : « Hominium Revelio ». Et le sort lui répondit. Elle était seule, elle et Malefoy, situé plus loin selon le sortilège.

Ni traquenard de mangemort, ni fourberie de Serpentard. Ils étaient seuls dans cette impressionnante bâtisse. Ce qui… impliquait de nombreuses choses. Peut-être que les propriétaires étaient absents ?

La main tremblotante, Hermione détacha la première lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle retint son souffle, et entama sa lecture.

« Hermione,

Ainsi que tu me le disais dans ta précédente lettre, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch va bientôt débuter. C'est précisément dans ce genre de circonstances que garder Eva est très compliqué. Penses-tu que tu pourras la prendre avec toi ? Seulement le mois de Septembre, époque où je me rendrai en Asie Centrale. Le climat hostile là-bas ne me rassure pas pour la petite…

Quant à ta demande, j'y réponds affirmativement. Je serai en Angleterre le 18 juin, et ce durant une semaine. Je pourrai passer au Verita'Sorcier lorsque tu le souhaiteras afin de vous donner l'interview. J'attends ton retour, dis-moi quand cela t'arrange. J'aurai Eva avec moi.

Viktor. »

Elle était ainsi en contact avec lui ? Etonnant, Ron ne le supportait pas à… Pourquoi elle… Non, ils n'étaient pas dans le futur. Il y avait une explication cohérente à tout cela.

Seconde lettre. Hermione la décacheta, anxieuse.

« Madame Malefoy,

Je vous prie d'accepter nos plus sincères remerciements. Votre dernier journal, qui vantait les mérites de notre institution, nous a permis de réunir des fonds bien amples lors de notre dernière soirée caritative. Les personnes qui s'y sont présentées étaient quatre fois plus nombreuses qu'à l'accoutume, et les dons ont dépassé nos espérances.

De la part de chaque personne qui se bat avec moi depuis tant d'années, nous vous remercions infiniment. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans notre institut.

Romilda Eering, Présidente de l'Association des Enfants Traumatisés, Abandonnés et Torturés. »

Madame Malefoy… Un rire nerveux échappa à Hermione. Ses genoux claquèrent brusquement, alors qu'un grand froid l'envahissait. Qui était-elle ? Où était-elle ? Et Ron, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? Où se trouvait-elle, bon sang ?

Elle allait devenir folle, elle se levait un matin, et tout était révolutionné… Son estomac se nouait comme un poing, pesant dans sa poitrine, grossissant jusqu'à écraser ses poumons.

Il lui semblait qu'une évidence allait exploser à ses yeux, et toujours dans le déni, elle secouait sa tête. Ce fut la dernière lettre qui établissait le tout.

Elle déchira lentement l'ouverture, ses doigts incertains. Les paumes de ses mains peinaient à se décoller de l'épaisse enveloppe. Elle en tira un journal.

Le gros titre affichait : Le Verita'Sorcier. Le nom plut à Hermione…

Ses yeux chocolat attaquèrent la note du rédacteur :

« Le Verita'Sorcier fête ses cinq ans !

Cinq ans de bonheur, de suivi, qui nous poussent, chaque jour, à dévoiler davantage la vérité sur un univers corrompu et totalitaire qui a pris le gouvernement sous sa coupe.

Grâce à vos généreuses contributions, à vos soutiens, chaque mois, nous nous distinguons davantage, et nous pouvons continuer cette merveilleuse aventure à vos côtés ! Alors merci, infiniment de la part de toute l'équipe. (Suite p.4)

Hermione Granger-Malefoy, rédactrice en chef. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hermione haussa légèrement ses pupilles vers la date, située en bas de la page.

Ils étaient le premier juin 2006. Ils avaient effectué un bond de huit ans en avant.

Un post-it surplombait une photo d'elle, parée d'un tailleur cintré qui la mettait en valeur.

« Salut ma jolie, j'ai pensé que t'envoyer un exemplaire pourrait te faire plaisir. Après tout le travail que cela nous a demandé, récemment… profite bien de ta semaine de vacances ! H. »

Cela dépassait le stade du raisonnable. Cela dépassait l'entendement.

Ce n'était pas une potion de vieillissement. C'était elle, sur le cliché, qui se mariait avec Malefoy. C'était leur maison, ses habits, ses meubles, ses livres… La bague à son doigt était réelle. Ron n'était pas là.

La poitrine d'Hermione se serrait sans cesse, ses dents claquaient, et elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Tout cela n'était qu'une taquinerie douteuse. Rien d'autre. Il était impossible qu'elle ait parcouru ainsi le temps. Huit ans ! Huit ans ! Elle ignorait tout…

Si Malefoy était venu avec elle, peut-être que d'autres également, étaient venus du passé. Ron, Harry, Ginny ? Ses parents ? Mais comment ?!

Ce n'était pas possible. Mariée, une nouvelle demeure, un travail… Où était le temps de ses études ? Et quel était ce système dont elle parlait dans ce bref article ? Voldemort était encore… présent ? Un gouvernement… corrompu ? Ils semblaient si près de l'achever, huit ans auparavant !

Sa main empoignait toujours le journal, les feuilles se froissaient, et elle perçut son cœur frapper davantage dans sa tête. Tout tournoyait, il fallait qu'elle sorte, prenne l'air, inspire, expire…

D'un bond, elle fut debout. Elle tourna autour de la pièce, courant à moitié, comme exsangue, comme prise en cage. Et puis, elle détala vers la porte, elle atterrit dans une cuisine, et elle passa encore dans une grande salle à manger, et puis dans une pièce vide, et puis encore une autre, elle hoquetait, les fenêtres la tentaient…

Un vestibule. Des porte-manteaux. Elle se rua dans la direction. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, elle inhala, et se jeta à l'extérieur. Elle reconnaissait plus rien. Où était-elle ? Dans un piège ?

Elle n'avait plus de jambes.

Trop de questions virevoltaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi eux ? Ici ? Où étaient-ils ? Comment ?

Hermione leva le bâtonnet magique. Son cœur donnait l'impression d'être comprimé entre ses poumons. Elle tenta d'inhaler… et cela ne servit à rien. Elle disparut dans un pop ! qui résonna dans la grande avenue.

RRRR

« Ji vois di choses tirribles ! Tirribles ! Oh, grand Diou ! Oh, li mauvais présages ! Ouh, la souffrance ! La déchirire !

La voyante agita ses bras où clignotaient plusieurs bracelets exubérants. Elle secoua ses épaules, comme animant les châles qui l'entouraient, d'une vie.

L'homme face à elle, paume tournée vers la voyante, la considérait, yeux grands ouverts emplis de stupéfaction.

\- Ji vois l'avinir, et y n'est pas rose ! Oh si… une jilie fille pas loin, pas loin… Bicoup d'argent, bicoup…, dit-elle en frottant ses doigts.  
\- Et où est cette fille ? murmura l'homme. J'ai tout perdu… hier soir… euh… lors d'une bagarre…  
\- Li bagarre s'appelle-t'i pas casino ? roucoula la voyante.  
\- Si, un peu, avoua l'homme, coupable. Vous voyez tout cela dans ma main ?  
\- Si ji vous révèle li sicrets di ma profession, ji plierai boutique ! N'y dimande pas, dimande pas, p'tit gars… Si, la fille est jilie… Si, grande robe, beaux chiveux…  
\- Et, quand va-t-on se rencontrer ? supplia l'homme.  
\- Bientôt, bientôt, t'inquiite pas, la bonne Monnie veille sur ti ! Si ti as pas di nouvelles sous sept jours, ti reviens !  
\- Oh, merci Monnie… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, soupira l'homme en lui tendant deux billets. Cela fait quoi ? Un an que vous me lisez l'avenir ?  
\- Un an, si… mais ton avinir est di plis en plis beau ! Allez, va chercher la jilie fille !

L'homme la remercia chaudement, avant de se retirer, quittant la tente où la chaleur suffocante s'emmagasinait. La voyante fourra les billets dans une poche de la banane qu'elle tenait à la taille. Puis, elle posa une boule de cristal sur la petite table ronde recouverte d'une nappe où des soleils s'étiraient.

\- Sivant ! Sivant !

Une jeune femme, le regard fuyant, les cheveux détachés couvrant son visage, apparut, et prit place sur le petit coussin, face à la voyante.

\- Ah, pitite Nini… Oh !

Elle envoya ses mains autour de la boule de cristal.

\- Oh, ji vois di choses tirribles ! Tirribles ! Grand Diou ! Comment t'y peut t'acharner sur c'ti fille jilie ? Elle a bien d'la v'ine que ji suis là, pour l'ider à s'y remettre de tout ci tout ça… Ouh, li mauvais présages ! Ouh la déchirire ! »

Et l'après-midi défila, comme à son accoutume.

RRRR

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, plus jamais, plus jamais, je suis punie… AHHH ! AHHH ! PLUS JAMAIS, TU CREVERAS AVANT DE ME RETOUCHER, JE TE LE JURE !

\- Mon petit sucre d'orge, calme-toi, on y est presque…  
\- VA TE PENDRE ! DEGAGE ! JE T'EMASCULERAI DES QUE JE SERAI EN POSITION DE FORCE ! NE DORS PLUS AVEC MOI, JE TE TUERAI DANS TON SOMMEIL !  
\- Mon petit lapin, s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas…  
\- JE NE M'ENERVE PAS, JE TE VOIS MORT !  
\- On y est, ma chatte…  
\- TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PLUS CELLE-LA, CROIS MOI ! GRAND DIEU, PLUS JAMAIS !  
\- Putain, dites-moi que le gamin arrive !  
\- Je regrette monsieur, nous sommes seulement à trois centimètres d'ouverture.  
\- Mais elle gueule comme un putois depuis deux heures ! Elle a lacéré mon bras et…  
\- COMMENT PEUX-TU PLEURER POUR TON BRAS ALORS QUE TON FILS ME LACERE L'UTERUS ?  
\- Le vagin, madame, et non l'uté…  
\- JE PORTERAI PLAINTE DES QUE JE SERAI PARTIE ! RONALD, TUE LE, JE DIRAI QUE C'ETAIT UN SUICIDE ! »

Voici, entre autre, une séquence exclusive de l'accouchement de Pansy Parkinson.

RRRR

« Andy et moi étions très… proches… Et, du jour au lendemain, il n'a plus voulu me voir. Il m'a dit que je l'avais écœuré à vie de la gent féminine… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! Je l'ignore…

\- Oui, cela a dû être une épreuve terrible pour toi.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée. D'abord, ce rejet m'a beaucoup remise en question, et ce durant une très longue période de douze heures. Passé cet instant, ce cruel dilemme, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas fautive. Je ne suis pas parfaite, bien sûr, mais qui l'est ? J'ai toujours été là pour lui….  
\- Les hommes sont si ingrats.  
\- Exactement ! Exactement ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour lui ! Alors oui, lorsque nous avons comparé nos versions, il a changé de discours, afin de me faire passer pour l'égocentrique. Par exemple, pour Noël, je lui ai acheté deux billets pour un concert de Madonna. Et il dit que je les ai payés pour moi !  
\- Oh, quel toupet d'avancer un tel argument… Il n'aime pas la musique ?  
\- Il est sourd. Bref, passons. Et pour la Saint Valentin, je l'emmène au Sauna ! Et il me l'a reproché !  
\- Il n'aime pas la chaleur ?  
\- Eh bien il prétend être claustrophobe. Mais franchement, il est horriblement compliqué ! On ne peut rien faire qui lui fasse plaisir, il faut toujours se mettre en quatre ! Non mais vraiment ! Enfin, je vais y aller, moi… Merci de m'avoir écoutée.  
\- Oh, je t'en prie… À bientôt ma chérie !  
\- Bye ! »

Le bar des Z'inLove est un des plus sophistiqués. Sa clientèle mixte, qui provient des deux partis opposés, protège le lieu des attaques sanglantes qui sévissent sur la Grande Bretagne.

Avec son côté rétro, son rez-de-chaussée exubérant où un gigantesque comptoir de cent mètres de long sert chaque jour les plus divins apéritifs, cocktails, et son étage intime où chaque couple a dû se rencontrer, il est dans le Top 10 de tous les lieux must.

La journée, il est le salon de thé, où près de cinq cents variétés de café et de thé sont présentés, variant les destinations, les explosions papillaires, et les arômes, qui satisferont près de deux mille personnes quotidiennement. Le soir, le décor change d'un claquement de doigt, lançant une boule discothèque flashy, et la musique dévergondée de DJ Crivey, jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, faisant danser encore près de trois mille personnes chaque soir.

Voilà. Les Z'inLove, c'est l'endroit où il faut aller. Loin de la guerre, loin de tout. Fermez les yeux… Respirez. Oh, ça, c'est de l'Arabica, et du vrai !


	2. Chapitre Deux

Hello guys!

Je reviens avec le second chapitre :) Je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine, et le jeudi me semble un bon jour, juste avant le week-end pour que vous puissiez lire tranquilles :D

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que cela vous emballe aussi vite !

Dans les premiers chapitres, souvent, il y aura des morceaux, comme la Voyante ou le Bar Z'inLove, qui n'auront pas vraiment de place, mais qui seront là afin de vous présenter des lieux ou des personnes qui existent en 2006 et qu'Hermione ne connait pas encore ;)

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à vous d'avoir partagé votre avis : **PouleauPotter, Tigrou19, Hely Sappho, La Lucarne &amp; choupie27** !

Si cela vous plait, reviewez ! :D

* * *

**_Chapitre Deux_**

* * *

« Du nouveau, Bill ?

\- Rien de bien neuf. Toujours la même rengaine. Des morts, des morts, et des morts.

\- On ne sert à rien.

\- Si, à remplir les couvertures de la Gazette, lorsque le moral retombe, railla Bill en croisant ses bras.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. On le ressent depuis des années, maintenant. »

Harry Potter soupira et porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Les pieds croisés sur un angle de son bureau, il gouvernait de cet endroit, tous les aurors du département. Lui-même sous-directeur du département, rendait des comptes à Barth Smirk, un arriviste placé là par le parti de Scrimgeour.

Tout se jouait désormais là. Une histoire de politique ? Si seulement…

Le parti « Demain, un nouveau jour », avait été monté par Scrimgeour, lorsqu'il s'était avéré qu'aucun réel combat ne mettait en scène Harry Potter et Voldemort. Un parti fervent, qui avait recueilli dans ses premiers jours, de nombreux partisans.

Prônant l'égalité pour tous, l'équité, le droit au refuge pour les familles victimes de Voldemort, il avait relâché du lest, pour finalement changer peu à peu de réelle apparence. Ou bien, il avait s'agi de sa réelle apparence, qui se révélait désormais telle qu'elle était. Toutefois, les adeptes de « Demain, un nouveau jour », déjà pris dans la tournante, étaient bien trop aveugles pour percevoir le changement notable.

Se retranchant dans les extrémités, le parti de Scrimgeour avait clamé, au fil des mois, puis des années, que seule une étroite sécurité pouvait assurer un avenir à chacun. Les libertés promises avaient été restreintes à un point inimaginable, au point que le courrier entier du pays était détourné, passant désormais par les vérifications du Ministère. Les réseaux de cheminées l'étaient également, des usages restrictifs concernant les emplois de Portoloin avaient été formulés. Les transplanages étaient suivis dans tous le pays, et retranscrits sur des parchemins infinis, chaque jour.

Certaines enseignes avaient reçu des visites d'envoyés du ministère, afin de se plier aux nouvelles lois. Entre autre, fournir chaque mois, un compte rendu assez détaillé sur les clients fréquentant l'établissement, ainsi que ceux qui tenaient des propos réfractaires à « Demain, un nouveau jour ».

Le mouvement sécuritaire s'était vu omnipotent, lors de la prise de Poudlard par Voldemort. Il fallait protéger encore les citoyens, ce mot était partout présent. Aussi, des projets de loi avaient afflué, et on discourait encore sur celle concernant le Traçage. L'idée d'appliquer un sort de traçage à chaque sorcier anglais aurait été une opportunité immanquable pour le ministère de traquer les terroristes – mot délicat qui sous-entendait mangemort.

Le problème était sans nul doute la confusion qui s'était semée, à mesure des années, sur le réel ennemi de l'état Anglais.

Face au soulèvement de terreur qu'avaient déclenché de ce fait, toutes ces mesures sécuritaires, le pays se trouvait en pente douce vers un bilan économique assez catastrophique. Les commerces s'étaient appauvris, alors que leurs clientèles, devant justifier au ministère leurs déplacements et craignant les attentats, n'osaient plus venir. Les taxes et les impôts avaient crû également, afin d'empêcher le déclin financier qui s'amorçait, et nombreux peinaient à payer leurs factures.

Face au coût élevé de la main d'œuvre – les gens exigeaient des primes à risque – plus encore l'imposition qui était abominable, sans parler du risque d'attaque sur leurs bâtiments, de nombreuses firmes avaient déplacé leurs sièges sociaux vers des pays Européens plus calmes.

Sans même parler de Gringotts, dont les taux d'intérêt à l'emprunt, avaient grimpé de folie. Et la pression du ministère n'avait pas pu influencer les gobelins.

« Demain, un nouveau jour » avait manqué de s'effondrer. Son régime totalitaire partait en lambeaux. Il avait donc fallu trouver des sources de financement. Et justifier l'emploi de cet argent.

Aussi, l'Etat, gouverné par « Demain, un nouveau jour » avait emprunté des gallions par millions à la Banque Centrale Européenne, et avait annoncé de grands projets sur l'exportation. Un congrès devrait avoir lieu cette année afin d'informer tout un chacun des motivations du parti, à la tête de l'Etat.

Se relevant face à cela, un parti opposé avait pris de l'ampleur : « Les p'tits gars Anglais » qui rameutaient ceux de la précédente guerre, et de nombreuses personnes qui se voyaient opprimées, dépourvues de droit. Qui souhaitaient que les mangemorts soient davantage pointés du doigt et que l'on ne les dénomme plus sous le délicat nom de « terroriste ».

Que les mangemorts soient dégagés sans scrupules du sol anglais, plutôt que de réparer sans cesse leurs erreurs.

Cependant, son pouvoir d'expression était quasiment nul, face à « Demain, un nouveau jour ». Atteindre son électorat était bien difficile, le contrôle des médias l'empêchant de décrier la censure et de s'exprimer autant qu'il le lui fallût.

Shacklebolt en était à la base. Au décès de Dumbledore, désarmé, le métis à la voix profonde, n'avait trouvé que cette manière d'interagir. Mais ce ne fut que trois ans après, en 2001, qu'il connut davantage de succès. Avec l'aide du Verita'Sorcier, un tout nouveau journal, créé par Hermione, financé par Drago, et par plusieurs sociétés off-shore également.

De nombreuses questions avaient peuplé ces années obscures, où s'enchainaient des batailles, des menaces. Pourquoi Voldemort ne traquait-il plus Harry avec virulence ? « Il veut le pouvoir, il veut régner sur le pays, tu n'es plus sa priorité car… il ne se sent pas menacé par toi, vieux » avait proposé Ron. Peut-être.

Toutefois, l'avis d'Hermione était tout autre. « Tu refuses de voir la vérité Harry pourtant, je ne cesse de te répéter que Voldemort et Scrimgeour sont de mèche. Tous mes contacts internes sont d'accord là-dessus. J'ai bien peur que lorsque cela explosera au grand jour, tu ne sois estimé que comme un misérable pantin… »

Et pour Harry, il en était tout autre : « Hermione, il est de mon devoir de protéger la population. Les mesures de Scrimgeour sont certes excessives, mais puisqu'il le faut, je le fais. De ce poste, je peux veiller sur vous. Je vois les conflits sur le terrain, je suis infiltré au ministère, je sais tout ce qu'il se passe. Je vois les noms des mangemorts, les nouvelles recrues qui s'exercent dans nos villes. Je peux contrôler vos déplacements par transplanage et les truquer si nécessaires. Tout. Je peux tout faire, je suis derrière vous, à vous soutenir. Et Rufus est peut-être une ordure, il ne fraterniserait jamais avec Voldemort. »

« Monsieur Potter ?

Une voix timide le tira de ses pensées. Bill Weasley, toujours installé dans une chaise face à lui, s'était tourné vers l'importun. Une jeune auror, qui abattait un travail remarquable, quoique Rufus leur ait demandé d'être plus… calmes, lors des opérations. Tacitement de laisser des mangemorts s'échapper. Certainement une manœuvre afin de les pister et de repérer leurs sous-bases.

\- Kathy ?

\- Je suis ennuyée de vous déranger monsieur, mais je viens de la part de Finnigan, qui est chargé de veiller aux déplacements par transplanage sur votre entourage et…

\- Et ?

\- Hermione Granger vient de partir pour Poudlard. »

Poudlard. La forteresse de Voldemort ! Mais que foutait Hermione, bordel ? Etait-elle devenue dingue ?

.

RRRR

.

« Bon sang, mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de rentrer, grinça Hermione.

Le sortilège de Poudlard l'avait violemment repoussée, empêchant son transplanage, l'éconduisant jusqu'à Près-au-Lard. Un village fantôme, où le miaulement répétitif d'un chat commençait à lui courir sur le haricot.

Les Trois Balais était clos, la Tête du Sanglier aussi. Les commerces avaient fermé leurs portes, coulant le village dans un silence… inquiétant pour la saison. D'ailleurs, l'absence d'étudiants aussi, était alarmante.

\- Il faut à tout prix que je parvienne à la bibliothèque, marmonna Hermione. Il y aura toutes les réponses à mes questions…

Faisant tournoyer le bâton magique entre ses doigts, elle s'enfonça dans sa réflexion. Peut-être la statue de la sorcière Borgne… Peut-être. Oui ! Oui ! Par la boutique de Farces et Attrapes…

Hermione s'avança fermement dans la direction qu'elle connaissait. Elle éprouvait des difficultés à s'habituer à ce corps, plus gaillard que celui qu'elle avait quitté la veille. D'ailleurs, elle avait découvert une cicatrice sur son ventre, et elle…

\- Qui voilà, qui voilà…, susurra une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Le soleil de plomb pesait sur sa nuque. Lentement, Hermione virevolta. Merde.

Quatre mangemorts. Leurs capuches noires rabattues sur leurs visages. Baguettes pointées dans sa direction. Que fichaient-ils ici ? Ils menaçaient le village par cette saison ? Peut-être que des étudiants de Poudlard allaient se retrouver ennuyés ?

\- Une pointe de nostalgie ? railla une voix plus grave.

« Bien Hermione. Ils sont quatre. Tu es seule. Ils sont en position offensive, pas toi. Si je meurs à cette époque, cela signifie-t-il que je meurs également dans le passé ? Mais que font-ils ici ? Comment m'ont-ils si vite trouvée ? »

\- On pourrait la ramener au maitre. Il serait… ravi.

\- La petite gourou du Verita'Sorcier. Encore un torchon, on avait déjà réussi à se débarrasser du vieux Lovegood, et la sang-de-bourbe a repris sa suite…

\- Que me voulez-vous ? répliqua Hermione.

Gagner du temps. Les déconcentrer. Une brèche allait certainement apparaitre.

\- Ce qu'on veut ? ricana l'un d'eux, une femme certainement. T'as de l'humour, chérie.

Il y avait juste un autre problème. Idiot, tout bête. Ils étaient certains d'avoir à affronter Hermione Granger version huit ans en plus. En vérité, celle-ci n'avait pas achevé Poudlard. Et ses connaissances en sortilèges n'allaient pas flamber haut…

\- Assez parlé. Attrapez-la, on la ramène au château.

Au château ? À Poudlard ? Les mangemorts y étaient ?

Déjà, deux mangemorts fusaient vers Hermione. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle les repoussa sèchement. Wah… cela était assez… surprenant ! Comment avait-elle fait ?!

Les quatre baguettes l'assaillirent aussitôt de charmes. Hermione recula d'un pas, se baissa, en esquiva deux, et para les seconds d'un simple bouclier. Déjà, de nouveaux jets apparaissaient. Des jets verts, promesse de mort.

Hermione riposta, mais, à la périphérie de sa vision, deux nouveaux mangemorts surgissaient. Non !

\- Incarcerem !

Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, mais elle les ôta d'un geste de sa baguette. Vite, transplaner. Vite ! Elle risquait de se désartibuler si…

\- Experlliamus !

\- Avada Kedavra !

Les jets rugissaient à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle se jeta au sol, et releva piteusement sa baguette. Ils étaient huit, deux encore les avaient rejoints. Pourquoi étaient-ils si nombreux, si puissants… ?

Justement, sa baguette lui échappait des doigts, et un des mangemorts la réceptionnait avec un ricanement. Abattue, Hermione perçut les cordes jaillir de nouveau, l'enroulant fermement. Elle pria brièvement, peut-être qu'elle pourrait se réveiller de ce cauchemar et atterrir entre les bras de Ron, dans la Salle sur Demande ?

\- Goyle, resserre le sort, on y va. »

Hermione grimaça, alors que le cordon grignotait la peau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. La chaleur se décuplait, le soleil était à son zénith. Nauséeuse, Hermione dut pourtant les suivre, flottant en l'air derrière eux. Huit adeptes.

Elle s'était fait désarmer en deux minutes. Elle avait à peine pu lutter… Et ce corps ? Quelles surprises lui réservait-il ? Comment avait-il su, brusquement, actionner la baguette magique afin de projeter des sortilèges qu'Hermione ignorait ?

Les mangemorts avaient repris leur marche, et partaient désormais d'un bon pas vers Poudlard. Hermione s'en serait réjouie, si les mangemorts ne semblaient pas aussi sûrs d'eux-mêmes. Justement, face à eux, un de leurs pairs arrivait en trottinant.

« Qui ramenez-vous ? lança la voix cristalline.

\- Granger. On l'a eue comme une triple idiote…

\- Granger… La Granger.

Lentement, la femme qui était parvenue à leur hauteur, abaissa sa capuche, découvrant une crinière folle, sombre, et un visage aux grands yeux charbonneux. Bellatrix. Elle affichait un rictus mauvais, en atteignant Hermione. Doucement, elle glissa sa baguette sous son menton.

\- Alors, petite, on fait moins la fière ? Je t'avais prévenue, que tu paierais… pour Drago.

Hermione déglutit misérablement. Son sang pulsait dans son corps à une vitesse hors norme. Elle commençait à saturer de cette situation, de ces retournements constants de faits. Que se passait-il au juste ?

\- Je… laissez-moi partir, bredouilla Hermione, tremblante.

Un « pop » dans son dos, la fit tressaillir. Il fut suivi par de nombreux autres.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… l'armée de Potter, savoura Bellatrix.

Hermione voulut pivoter vers eux, afin de concerter ses dires, n'osant croire à sa bonne chance.

Dans le même laps de temps, Bellatrix l'avait empoignée à la gorge, et avait pointé sa baguette contre sa tempe.

Hermione, retournée de force, avisa Harry, vieilli lui aussi, ses yeux émeraude n'ayant rien perdu en intensité, la fixer avec consternation. D'autres personnes l'encadraient, chacune portant le blason d'auror. Bill Weasley s'y trouvait également.

\- Approche Potter. Viens. Je lui inflige un Revescrum à l'instant. »

Le conflit semblait sur le point d'éclater. Les huit mangemorts menaçaient silencieusement les aurors de leurs baguettes, Hermione tenue en joue par Bellatrix.

« Que voulez-vous ? capitula Harry.

Il avait l'air malade. Blême, les traits tirés, paraissant dix ans de plus encore que ce qu'il était censé afficher. Hermione l'observait, sans croire que son meilleur ami ait pu ainsi virer. Pourquoi renonçait-il si rapidement ?

\- Tu choisis Potter. Toi, ou elle. Ce soir, le Maitre aura enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant pour le diner.

\- Une invitation ? ironisa Bill.

\- Nagini a excessivement faim, renvoya Bellatrix d'un sourire dur, appuyant le bout de sa baguette contre la tempe d'Hermione. Toi, Potter, ou elle. »

Le maitre. Voldemort… vivant ? Après huit ans ?

Le temps paraissait s'étirer. Hermione regrettait tout, de s'être levée ce matin-là, comme d'avoir atterri ici. Elle avait simplement désiré consulter la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais visiblement… Et l'air s'alourdissait encore, pesant en suspension.

\- Lâchez-la.

La voix provenait du néant. Hermione risqua un coup d'œil vers sa droite, d'où le son avait paru émerger.

\- Drago ? minauda Bellatrix. Mon petit poussin ?

\- Lâche-la.

Malefoy ? Que lui prenait-il ? Etait-il tombé sur la tête ?

Un impressionnant éclair bleu zébra le lieu, rugissant vers Bellatrix. Celle-ci se contenta de tournoyer, exposant Hermione au sortilège. Ligotée, elle ne put esquisser aucun geste, et se contenta de réceptionner le charme, hoquetant un cri de surprise.

Or, rien ne se passait. Puis, en une seconde, Hermione perçut la pression des cordes se relâcher. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu agir, elle avait bondi sur sa baguette magique, que maintenait un mangemort. Et elle s'était propulsée au niveau d'Harry, d'un sortilège d'enjambement.

Elle n'avait pas atterri sur ses pieds, que les charmes vrillaient le lieu. Les rais verts, les hurlements furibonds, les protestations…

Les aurors s'étaient aussitôt activés, et les mangemorts avaient promptement répondu. Malefoy était apparu, ôtant le charme de Désillusion, et combattait activement, aux côtés d'Harry. Que lui prenait-il ?

« Hermione, bouge-toi au lieu de faire la spectatrice ! rugit Harry. Impemendita !

Ecarlate, Hermione s'exécuta, et sa baguette en mains, les rejoignit. Elle put braquer à temps un bouclier sur un auror, alors que trois jets fusaient vers lui. À son tour, elle ripostait, bénissant les entrainements de l'A.D. auxquels elle participait la veille encore…

\- Stupéfix !

\- Avada Kedavra !

\- Reducto !

\- Sectusempra ! Protego ! »

Cependant, des renforts affluaient, renflouant le groupe de mangemorts. Lorsqu'un quinzième arriva, Harry fit un signe de retrait à sa troupe. Il jeta une potion Dôme au sol, censée permettre une protection de cinq secondes sur un rayon de cinq mètres, qui empêcherait n'importe quel sortilège, attaque ou pénétration de l'aire.

Une main s'enroula autour de celle d'Hermione, et elle fut happée dans le long tuyau, retenant sa respiration.

* * *

Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas? Vous me détestez ou bien quelque chose vous a accroché? Review !


	3. Chapitre Trois

Hi guys !

Ravie de vous retrouver après cette semaine de dur labeuuur ! **Je suis tellement contente que cela vous emballe si vite :D**

Voici un petit chapitre assez... calme? Pas vraiment. Bienvenue dans Harry Potter, huit ans après. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant ! Comme pour la voyante et les petites scènes du premier chapitre, vous allez avoir un extrait ou deux de lieux actuels !

Moi, j'ai quand même bien ri en l'écrivant... Je crois que cette fiction va être à la fois plus légère que La Descente, plus complexe et plus coriace.

**Mais merci pour votre enthousiasme, vos encouragements et votre présence ! Si cela vous plait, vous déplait, vous fait piquer un fou rire, dites-le ! :D**

Un énorme gigantesques titanesque délicat MERCI à : **choupie27, lilyluka, LaLucarne, PouleauPotter, Froshe, NeverForgeett, HelySappho** !

* * *

_**Chapitre Trois**_

* * *

« Putain de bordel de merde ! MERDE ! Granger, t'es censée être la plus brillante de notre scolarité, mais t'es vraiment une conne infinie !

\- Change de ton lorsque tu t'adresses à moi Malefoy. Je ne vais pas tolérer ça longtemps !

C'était Malefoy qui l'avait agrippée, la ramenant à leur demeure. Précisément dans le salon qu'Hermione avait chéri au premier coup d'œil. Face à face, ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle, furieux.

\- Après tout, qu'étais-je censé attendre d'une personne de ton rang ? cracha Malefoy. On est arrivés depuis quoi ? Trois heures, et t'as déjà trouvé le moyen de nous foutre dans la galère totale ! T'es un boulet !

\- Pardon ? Un boulet ? On est dans une impasse, j'essaie de trouver des solutions, au lieu de me cantonner à me promener dans une maison vide ! Que propose le petit sang pur si aisé ? D'appeler un elfe de maison afin de lui cirer les pompes ?

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je vive ce cauchemar avec toi, en plus !

\- Oh, tu aurais préféré Goyle, vous auriez pu ricaner ensemble, c'est tellement de votre QI, ça !

\- Granger, par l'amour de Salazar, ferme-la.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Et pour quoi, pour réfléchir ? Et au fait, comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Tu me suis ?

\- Potter est venu me chercher, répliqua Malefoy. Tu espérais que ta petite vie m'intéresserait ? S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais laissé ma tante te faire déguster son sortilège.

\- Et oui, j'oubliais, mais nous ne sommes plus dans les grâces de Voldemort, de toute évidence, hein ? se moqua Hermione en croisant les bras. Cela ne va pas être trop dur pour toi, pauvre chou ?

Sa tirade avait réduit Malefoy au silence. Elle-même s'étonnait de sa verve, alors que la nouvelle apparence – loin d'être repoussante – du jeune homme l'intimidait tant.

\- De toute façon, me disputer avec toi ne t'a jamais rendu intelligent, je perds mon temps, souffla Hermione en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil. Mon Dieu, qu'allons-nous faire… On a raté huit ans, je n'y comprends rien…

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'était pas plus avancée que ce matin.

\- En tout cas, une chose est certaine, marmonna Malefoy. On a intérêt à analyser vite notre milieu et à agir ainsi que l'on est supposés le faire. Il ne faut que personne ne sache d'où nous venons.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Hermione. Si je demande de l'aide à Harry, ou même à Dumbledore, ils pourront nous aider !

\- Nous allons surtout être enfermés Granger. C'est la guerre, au cas où ta virée ne te l'aurait pas fait comprendre. Ils vont croire que nous avons subi un Oubliettes et que nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes.

\- Peut-être que c'est le cas, murmura Hermione, horrifiée, chancelante.

\- Alors on se tait et on s'applique au mieux à rentrer dans nos moules.

\- Mais… comment peux-tu accepter tout cela… si facilement, Malefoy ? Tu… sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? jeta Hermione, incrédule.

\- Non, je suis juste un Serpentard. Et je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce que nous venons foutre ici.

\- Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à… avoir avancé dans le temps.

\- En tout cas, si d'autres ont vécu ce phénomène, ils ne le crieront pas sur les toits…

La hache de guerre semblait temporairement enterrée. Hermione dut reconnaitre avec dégoût que Malefoy pouvait se révéler moins hostile de manière à profiter de son savoir à elle. De eux deux, Hermione était la plus à même à trouver une solution à cette situation.

\- Bien, tu as… raison, reconnut Hermione avec une moue. Nous allons… agir le plus… nous allons être ce que nous sommes en théorie… cela va être… tellement difficile à… je veux dire, comment allons-nous savoir nos caractères ? Nous avons dû changer, en huit ans, et vivre des choses, et…

Des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Malefoy et Hermione relevèrent leurs yeux dans la direction du vestibule, avec une expression atterrée.

\- Vas-y toi, lâchèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Toi, Malefoy.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la mise Granger, tu me dois ça.

\- Mais… je suis un boulet ! Je risque de faire une gourde !

Les lèvres pincées, Malefoy se redressa, et s'en fut vers le vestibule. Hermione effectua une mini-danse de la joie, soulagée de ne pas avoir à discuter avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qu'elle devait justement connaitre…

Au moins, dans tout cela, elle avait une semaine de vacances. Elle n'aurait pas à retrouver un travail où elle ne connaissait strictement rien… ! Avec un peu de chances, tout serait réglé sous sept jours.

\- Permettez-moi de soutenir que votre comportement est assez inquiétant.

La voix, lente et sarcastique du professeur Rogue résonna dans la pièce. Hermione pivota lentement vers le portrait, qui la considérait avec scepticisme.

\- Navrant de s'apercevoir que nos élèves n'évoluent pas en huit ans, conclut la voix de Rogue, avant qu'il ne disparaisse au bord de son portrait.

\- Espèce de sale petit…, débuta Hermione, fulminante, en s'approchant à grandes enjambées du cadre.

\- Hermione !

Hermione se retourna afin d'affronter le regard émeraude d'Harry, talonné par Malefoy. Voilà l'identité de leur visiteur.

\- Harry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

Dans le dos d'Harry, le blond aplatit sa main contre son visage séduisant, dépassé. Harry lui-même se figea, la fixant, éberlué.

\- Hermione ? Tout va… bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu fatiguée, mentit piteusement Hermione.

Un poids tomba dans son cœur à l'idée qu'elle lui mentait. Elle aurait aimé trouver refuge dans ses bras, pleurer son soul contre son épaule, confier son désespoir. Ron absent, elle mariée à Malefoy… Mais elle devait demeurer droite et assurée, jouant une personne qu'elle n'était pas. Pas encore, du moins.

D'ailleurs, comment Harry et Ron avaient-ils pu la laisser épouser Malefoy ?

\- Tes vacances tombent à pic, alors, reconnut Harry, avant de repartir sur les chapeaux de roues : Mais par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione ! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- M-moi ?

\- Que foutais-tu à Poudlard ? Mais tu es complètement suicidaire !

Malefoy s'était appuyé contre une des baies vitrées, les bras croisés.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, chuchota Hermione. Je…

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Hermione, toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ? Te rendre au repaire de Voldemort, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! Tu escomptais quoi, sérieux ? Une tasse de thé et des langues de chat ?

La porte de la maison claqua sèchement, les faisant sursauter. Harry avait déjà sa baguette en main, la pointant sur le nouvel intrus.

Oh Seigneur.

Que fichait Pansy Parkinson, sur des escarpins de dix centimètres, décoiffée, vêtue d'une robe qui appuyait sa silhouette sensationnelle, dans le salon d'Hermione ?

\- Pansy, balbutia Malefoy, désarçonné à son tour.

\- Drago. Tu as l'air d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac en train de jouer avec les soutiens-gorges d'Hermione. Tu te rappelles la fois où je suis arrivée, et que tu les reniflais ?

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha, alors qu'elle sondait Malefoy qui blêmissait à vue d'œil. Harry, interrompu en plein sermon, les contemplait, incertain.

\- Enfin bref. Je ne suis pas là pour parler lingerie. Tu as ma tenue, oui ?

La question s'adressait à Hermione. Visiblement.

\- Euh… pour quel évènement, au juste ?

\- Le gala de ce soir, soupira Pansy, médusée. Le gala du Verita'Sorcier, pour fêter nos cinq ans de réussite. Tu sais… le journal que toi et Drago avez fondé… Tu vois ?

\- Euh… oui, oui. J'ai la tête ailleurs.

\- Ah. Vous vous disputiez ? lâcha Pansy, en considérant tour à tour Drago et Hermione. Je tiens cependant à soutenir que les femmes ont toujours raison, Malefoy. Prends garde à ton petit cul.

Et, pleine de prestance, Pansy prit la direction des escaliers, comme si elle était chez elle.

\- Je t'en prie Pansy, fais comme chez toi ! s'exclama Malefoy, ne pouvant visiblement pas se retenir.

\- Je te remercie Drago, mais je vous prierai de vous tirer dans ce cas. Je hais recevoir de la visite, ricana Pansy depuis l'étage supérieur.

\- Elle ne manque pas de culot, marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Bref. Hermione, pour l'amour de Merlin, vas-tu me dire ce que tu fichais à Poudlard ?

\- Je… je voulais voir.

\- Tu voulais voir quoi ? Comment on pouvait crever en moins de cinq minutes ? ricana amèrement Harry.

\- Non… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Harry. J'ai été… bête.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu voulais… Hermione, s'il t'avait prise… tu imagines ?

\- Eh bien, j'aurais payé le prix de mes flâneries, renvoya sèchement Hermione, agacée de cette mise en scène à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien.

\- Bien. Bien. Sauf que tu n'es pas la seule ! Merde Drago, toi aussi, tu n'as rien à lui dire ?! aboya brusquement Harry en virevoltant vers le blond.

\- On en parlait lorsque tu nous as interrompus, coupa froidement Malefoy.

Evidemment, jouer le jeu longtemps lui était impossible. D'ailleurs, Hermione avait celé sa surprise, face à sa tenue, à son silence total. Il ne l'avait pas insultée de sang-de-bourbe depuis une heure, c'était incontestablement un progrès.

\- Hermione, oh par Godric ! s'exclama Pansy en déboulant dans le salon telle une enragée, un cintre sur le bras. J'ai oublié de te prévenir !

\- Parkinson ?

La brune sourcilla à l'appellation, mais ne releva pas.

\- Ron m'a dit de te dire qu'il… qu'il… euh… ah oui ! Il récupère ta mère et ton beau-père et les ramène au gala. Vu ?

Le simple prénom de Ron redonna un sourire irrépressible à Hermione, ainsi qu'une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il était vivant ! Certes, elle en était certaine, mais ne pas le voir débarquer aux côtés d'Harry lui faire la morale… et puis, pourquoi n'était-elle pas mariée avec lui ? Pourquoi devait-elle se trimballer cette fouine ?

Mère… et beau-père ? Sa mère… avait quitté son père et s'était remariée ?

Surgissant de nulle part, un patronus en forme de chouette se matérialisa face à Harry.

\- Prise d'otages dans le Londres moldu par des sorciers. Renseignements au ministère.

\- Cela ne s'arrête jamais ! rugit Harry en quittant la maison en courant.

\- Il veut faire le héros, et qu'on le plaigne en plus, grimaça Pansy. Mais on ne peut pas tout faire, quoi ! Bref. Hermione, j'ai ma robe, elle n'est pas trop immonde. Je file. On se voit ce soir. Et Drago, je t'ai laissé ton costume sur le lit. Bye ! »

Et sans ménagements, toujours juchée sur ses escarpins, Pansy envoya une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée, et tourbillonna sur elle-même.

Le calme qui parcourut la maison était si… déstabilisant. Hermione se laissa dériver dans le sofa, le sang tourbillonnant dans son

« Je commence à comprendre père, lorsqu'il m'assurait que le sang faisait tout. Ce doit être ton sang sale qui te bousille les méninges et t'empêche de t'en servir ! siffla furieusement Malefoy dans sa direction.

\- Malefoy, je vais t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure, geignit Hermione en enfouissant son visage derrière un oreiller. Dégage, va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Une horrible impression de défaite s'installait en elle, dévorant peu à peu sa poitrine.

En soulevant le coussin qui obstruait sa vue, elle remarqua que Malefoy s'en était allé. Doucement, Hermione ramena ses jambes contre elle, et se roula en boule contre le sofa.

Tout s'était enchainé avec une vitesse vertigineuse. Son cœur battait horriblement vite, et elle devait se retenir de ne pas s'effondrer. Avec un rire nerveux, elle songea que non, la potion de vieillesse ne perdrait pas effet de si tôt…

Ce qu'elle avait cru être un traquenard ce matin, se révélait une sublime prison dorée. Une prison dépourvue de porte, quand bien même aurait-elle eu une clef.

Non seulement elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui s'y déroulait, elle n'avait personne pour la soutenir et partager ses craintes, mais la seule manière qu'elle avait de remédier à la situation lui était hors d'accès. Poudlard était coupé du monde. La bibliothèque également.

Ce nouvel univers semblait diamétralement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu. Les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans le tapis rubis, Hermione repassait en boucle les derniers évènements, sans pouvoir les assimiler.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Comment ? Pourquoi Malefoy l'était également ? Que s'était-il passé durant huit ans ? Où était Ron, exactement ? Pourquoi Harry se croyait-il en droit de lui donner des ordres, et pourquoi Pansy Parkinson débarquait-elle en reine chez elle ? Comment avait-elle pu se marier à Malefoy ? Où étaient Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Lupin, les Weasley ? Et sa mère… s'était remariée. Et ce travail. En quoi consistait-il ? Qui était-elle dans cet univers ? Et les mangemorts ? Et Voldemort ?

Tout s'était effondré en quelques heures. La seule solution qu'elle avait eue, s'avérait impraticable.

Alors, dépassée, Hermione abaissa ses paupières, refoulant les larmes qui allaient bientôt dévaler ses joues. Prisonnière. C'était ce qu'elle était. Et elle sentait déjà ce venin empoisonner ses veines.

RRRR

« Entrez. »

La voix glacée parcourut la pièce, tirant un frisson désagréable à chacun. Les mangemorts se replièrent davantage contre les murs sombres, semblant se tasser dans le décor.

La porte roula sur ses gonds, délivrant le passage à un adepte. Pourvu de la cape noire, encapuchonné jusqu'au menton, le front bas. Il ne dédia pas même un coup d'œil à la Grande Salle, méconnaissable, sans ses grandes tables et les bancs qui la peuplaient autrefois.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au siège du Maitre, où se tenait autrefois, le lutrin de Dumbledore. Puis, il tomba à genoux.

« Maitre. Nous avons agi ainsi que vous l'aviez demandé. Les grands électeurs sont ou convaincus, ou remplacés par vos fidèles sous veritaserum.

\- Parfait.

\- Potter est pour l'instant hors jeu.

\- Bien. Qu'en est-il de notre pion ?

\- Il est au mieux. Personne ne le soupçonne.

\- Excellent, Yaxley. Excellent… Ce soir ?

\- Ils agiront ainsi que vous l'avez demandé.

\- Je le souhaite pour toi, Yaxley. Je le souhaite pour vous tous… », siffla une ultime fois la voix, dans les ténèbres.

RRRR

« Peter, regarde ! Regarde, j'y arrive !

Peter, petit rouquin aux yeux sombres, se hissa sur ses jambes, du haut de ses cinq ans, et accourut en direction d'Ambre, abandonnant ses Playmobil. Elle le toisait, amusée, et légèrement hautaine, bien qu'il fût son ainé d'un an.

\- Recommence, je n'ai pas vu, demanda Peter.

De nouveau, Ambre fixa intensément le feutre déposé sur une feuille vierge au sol. Le feutre s'éleva graduellement, puis se débouchonna de lui-même, et traça un « A » maladroit sur le papier.

Peter frappa des mains, impressionné, éclatant de rire.

\- C'est trop bien ! Viens, je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire !

Peter saisit son poignet et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils quittèrent la chambre du petit garçon, et parcoururent vivement le couloir, en direction du salon. Sa mère était absente, mais son père, Ron, sifflotait en feuilletant le journal d'un œil rêveur.

Peter lâcha Ambre, et, les yeux plissés, concerta le vase où tante Ginny avait disposé un bouquet ce matin, en passant brièvement. Peu à peu, le vase s'envola, gagnant un centimètre par seconde.

\- Peter, marmonna Ron sans même le concerter.

\- Pa' ?

\- Repose.

La porte claqua au même instant, faisant sursauter Peter. Le vase lui échappa, et tomba piteusement au sol, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux. Il répandit une épaisse trainée d'eau, alors que les marguerites s'envolaient en tous sens.

\- Dieu du ciel, je ne demande pas souvent grand-chose, mais…

\- Pauvre Dieu, elle vous en fait baver chaque jour, marmotta Ronald en repliant son journal. Essayez d'imaginer ce que moi, je vis…

\- …mais si vous pouviez me permettre de ne plus jamais avoir à mettre un seul pied chez ma tante Gertrude, vous seriez un chou. Qui a cassé mon vase ?

Peter avait juste eu le temps de se glisser derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre, et Ambre, sensible, s'était installée sur le canapé, paraissant ne prêter aucune attention à la scène.

\- Reparo, lâcha Ron, alors que le vase se reconstituait. Ta journée, Pan ?

\- Abominable. Où est Peter ?

\- Quelque part, répondit Ambre.

\- Je ne m'en doutais pas, reconnut Pansy, sarcastique. J'ai dû m'occuper des tenues de chacun, puis aller voir Gertrude, ensuite retourner vérifier comment avançaient les préparatifs, revenir récupérer mon habit oublié chez les Malefoy, refaire un saut chez Gertrude, et me voilà.

Elle empoigna le cintre qu'elle avait oublié sur son bras, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Tu te prépares chez les Potter ? questionna Pansy.

\- Yep.

\- Tu prends les petits ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Et qui va s'occuper de moi ? bouda Pansy en revenant dans le salon, les bras croisés.

\- Personne. Mais cela fera du bien à ton égo, taquina Ron en se redressant.

Lentement, Pansy enroula le visage de son époux de ses mains, et le sonda longuement. Ses joues mal rasées, ses yeux bleus épuisés, ses mèches rousses mal peignées. Une cicatrice serpentait sur sa tempe, et l'index de Pansy en suivit la courbe.

\- Je me demande ce que je peux te trouver, tout de même, gémit Pansy.

\- Je me pose la même question. Te concernant.

\- La question est plutôt : que ne m'aurais-tu pas trouvé ? »

RRRR

« Bonjour, et bienvenue au monde merveilleux de la nature ! Je m'appelle Daphné, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en notre compagnie. Si vous rencontrez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler !

Le petit parc du Bonheur. De l'herbe verte à profusion. Dirigé par Greengrass. L'herbe verte... vous voyez ? Greengrass. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

Cinq hectares d'herbe piquée de boqueteaux, où paissent des biches heureuses, des petits hérissons et…

\- Des écureuils ! Qu'ils sont mignons ! »

Un petit parc loin de la guerre, loin de tout. Où il fait bon vivre d'être enfants.

N'attendez plus, parlez-en à vos proches, à vos amis, à votre entourage, et réservez afin de bénéficier d'un tour en petit train !

RRRR

« Et donc là je lui dis, moi je suis une folle, tu me fais un rabais de dingue sur tes cocktails Zabini, ou bien je te fais sauter la boutique !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Carrément. Donc là, il a direct tremblé, tapis rouge et tout, et du coup, hop hop, il m'a filé deux de ses serveurs et tout l'alcool que je voulais. Cool, hein ?

\- Totalement. Donc on a les apéros pour la soirée, Lav' ?

\- Yes.

\- Parfait. Le personnel est là ? s'enquit Parvati. Nous allons devoir faire un petit briefing…

\- Oui. J'ai viré la grosse blonde dégueu. Elle me faisait flipper.

\- Carmen ? C'est dommage, on pouvait la payer en nature, et Steeve, le plongeur, n'a rien fait depuis trois mois. On aurait pu arranger le truc entre eux deux…

\- Wah, t'es une folle toi aussi, Titi !

Elles partagèrent un rire complice, et chacune, munie d'un bloc-notes accompagné d'une plume à papote, délaissèrent la grande salle pour se diriger vers les cuisines adjacentes. Une vingtaine d'employés se précipitaient là, les casseroles fumantes laissant s'échapper des odeurs voluptueuses, alors que les fours regorgeaient déjà d'amuse-gueules.

\- Où est Milaine ?

\- Milaine ? Ah oui… notre porte-parole bien aiguisée, soupira Parvati.

\- Milaine ! appela Lavande, en réassemblant sa chevelure blonde. Milaine, où êtes-vous, enfin ?!

\- Ici, ici, mesdames, j'arrive. Dégage de là, toi. Allez vous laver les mains, elles sont repoussantes, claqua la dénommée Milaine à un employé.

Milaine. Un mètre cinquante-trois. Yeux bleu vif. Mèches noires tirées en une haute queue de cheval. Robe de soirée stricte et serrée à la taille. Regard prédateur. Bouche pincée.

\- Bilan ? proposa Parvati alors que Milaine les atteignait, se dépêtrant des comptoirs en inox qui l'encerclaient peu avant.

\- Vos employés sont d'une négligence insoutenable. J'en ai éconduit trois. J'ai pu en embaucher un nouveau qui nous fera peut-être des merveilles. Nous aurons terminé avec les hors-d'œuvre d'ici une demi-heure. Les plats principaux seront prêts dans deux heures. Nous aurons une heure de plus pour conclure les desserts. La salle est fin prête, j'ai vérifié. Tout est en ordre, les musiciens répètent sans relâche depuis ce matin. J'y veille.

\- Parfait Milaine. Parfait.

\- Ne manque que l'alcool.

\- Lavande l'a apporté. Les mesures de sécurité ont été vérifiées.

\- Nous sommes bons, claqua Milaine, droite dans sa tenue.

\- Les premiers invités seront ici à vingt heures. N'oubliez pas de préciser que notre agence s'occupe tout aussi bien des baptêmes, des mariages, des cérémonies, des enterrements, que des simples festivités, Milaine.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Oh, Titi, cela va être génial !»

RRRR

Hermione s'étira consciencieusement, en baillant. Elle se retourna sur son autre flanc et… tomba piteusement au sol.

« AH ! »

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux chocolat, secouée, et découvrit qu'elle s'était assoupie sur le sofa. Et que se retourner sur un canapé présentait des risques et des périls.

À l'extérieur, le ciel se teintait de grenat, annonçant le léger déclin du soleil.

Hermione se remit sur ses jambes, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité. Elle était ici pour de bon, dans une demeure fort sympathique, mais dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Retenant un soupir, Hermione promena son regard sur les rayons de la bibliothèque fournie qui occupait un bon pan du mur.

« Peut-être que je peux trouver des livres pertinents sur ma problématique, songea Hermione à haute voix en s'approchant du meuble.

\- Si j'étais vous, je me préparerais pour ce Gala. Juste votre tignasse vous occupera suffisamment, railla Rogue, depuis son portrait.

Ainsi, il était revenu. Hermione lui offrit un rictus peu engageant.

\- Je me contrefiche de ce gala. Je ne vais pas y aller, mon absence sera tout juste remarquée.

\- Certainement. Vous n'êtes que la rédactrice en chef du journal. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vous et votre cher et tendre qui l'aviez créé. Et puis, vous n'avez sûrement pas le poids d'un discours d'ouverture sur les épaules.

\- J'ai… quoi ? Je dois… faire un discours ? C'est…

Hermione perçut ses joues passer par toutes les couleurs. Au même instant, Malefoy surgissait dans la pièce, la traversant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Malefoy… il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Débrouille-toi, Granger.

\- On doit… oh, je ne sais même pas ce que l'on doit faire !

\- On doit être au Gala que tu ouvres dans une heure, précisa Malefoy en revenant, sirotant une tasse de thé.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? protesta Hermione.

\- Pendant que tu ronflais élégamment, j'ai feuilleté les anciens journaux que nous avons entreposés dans… ton bureau, de toute évidence.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? s'ébahit Hermione, outrée.

\- Tu ne semblais pas si ingrate, lorsque je t'ai appris l'heure de ton Gala.

\- Non mais je rêve ! De quel droit y es-tu entré ?!

\- Je parie que tu ne sais même pas où il se trouve, ton bureau, ricana Malefoy, d'un ton méprisable.

Point pour lui. Et un autre point pour sa plastique assez… non, non, elle était hideuse. Malefoy ne dégageait aucun charme, et certainement pas une assurance éloquente. Qu'il était troublant de s'adresser à l'homme de vingt-cinq ans… !

\- Comment fais-tu ça, Malefoy ?

\- Quoi donc ? Etre parfait ? C'était de naissance, tu as dû rater ton train, toi.

\- Non… je parlais… de cette indifférence. Comment tu peux tout accepter comme cela ? Je veux dire… t'adapter si facilement.

\- Granger, tu es désespérante. Sait-on pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

\- Non. Enfin, moi, non.

\- Moi non plus, arrête avec tes sous-entendus. Si quelqu'un découvre que nous sommes du passé, que va-t-il se arriver ?

\- Nous serons des phénomènes de foire.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas assez confiance en Malefoy pour révéler ce qu'elle craignait, à présent qu'elle y songeait : et si des personnes mal intentionnées tentaient de les capturer afin que, de retour dans le passé, Hermione et Malefoy agissent afin de leur rendre le futur plus aisé ?

\- Des phénomènes, oui, et personne ne nous croira. Pour l'instant, nous avons certainement une situation préférable à celle que nous obtiendrions, si cela se découvrait. Nous sommes maitres de nous-mêmes, libres de nos actes, et pratiquement aucun compte à rendre. Troisième point : pouvons-nous nous préoccuper maintenant de ce bond dans le futur, ou assurer notre couverture au mieux ?

\- On pourrait mais… nous avons intérêt à être crédibles, capitula Hermione. Pour au moins conserver notre liberté.

Si Harry découvrait qu'elle venait du passé… déjà qu'il lui avait passé un savon pour une sortie, il ne la lâcherait plus !

\- Nous sommes d'accord, Granger. Enfin, ton cerveau cesse de s'embourber dans sa flaque de crasse.

\- Malefoy, gronda Hermione en tirant sa baguette, ose encore une fois me parler ainsi, et je fais sauter ta tête peroxydée !

\- Je tremble Granger. Je te tire sans cesse d'embarras, tu pourrais bien me remercier… à moins que l'on ne t'ait pas appris la politesse, évidemment. Cela s'enseigne, chez les moldus ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy !

La cheminée se teinta de vert, tandis que Pansy se matérialisait de nouveau. Elle sortit de l'antre, indifférente à son entrée, et à leur dispute. D'un coup de baguette, elle ôta la suie qui l'ornait elle, et la tenue qui pendait à son coude, puis consulta les deux autres.

\- Encore en train de vous chamailler ? Mais bon sang, allez dans un placard et réglez cela !

\- Pansy, franchement, si tu pouvais ne pas…, débuta Malefoy, furieux.

\- Drago, sois chou, va nous faire du thé. Aux fruits rouges pour moi. Sans sucre. Merci, répliqua Pansy, avant de s'élancer vers l'escalier.

\- Je hais ce qu'elle est devenue, fulmina Malefoy en se dirigeant tout de même vers la cuisine.

\- Hermione, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard ! l'appela Pansy depuis l'étage.

\- Une prison gardée par des serpents », souffla Hermione à elle-même.

Lasse, elle suivit l'escalier, et prit la direction de la chambre où elle et Malefoy s'étaient éveillés, ce matin-là. À la vision du lit et de ce qui y avait été accompli, elle s'empourpra. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait à son époque et relaterait tout cela à Harry et Ron… Oh non, ne surtout pas raconter cela à Ron. C'était déjà tellement effroyable, ce qu'il s'était produit…

Ron. Il lui manquait cruellement. Où était-il au juste ? Pourquoi Pansy avait-elle pu le voir, et elle non ?

« Bien, ta robe est superbe, savoura Pansy, alors qu'Hermione parvenait à sa hauteur. Tu te rends compte, j'étais seule à la maison, mes deux hommes m'ont abandonnée. Ils ont pris Ambre, bien sûr, mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer dans mon coin… Eh, Hermione, tout va bien ?

Hermione secoua sa tête, nauséeuse.

\- Je stresse vraiment, chuchota-t-elle, ce qui était assurément un euphémisme.

\- Pour le discours ? en déduisit Pansy. Ça va aller, je serai là.

\- Pour tout, Par-… Pansy. Je panique vraiment.

\- Très bien, assieds-toi. Voilà, comme cela. À présent, tu inspires doucement. Expire… plusieurs fois. Cela passe ?

\- Pas tellement, murmura Hermione, la voix cassée.

\- Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre, avoua Pansy. Lorsque… Chris est restée coincée dans le bâtiment… Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'ai cru que c'était fini, Hermione. Mais ce soir, ce sera différent, il n'y aura aucune attaque. Aucune. Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées. Alors, juste ce soir, on va être fortes, d'accord ?

Où était Ginny, sa meilleure ami d'antan ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle qui la réconfortait de la sorte ?

Lentement, Hermione sécha ses pleurs du dos de ses mains, et acquiesça. Pansy lui tendit sa robe, et commença à se dévêtir, afin d'enfiler la sienne.

\- Dis-moi, Pansy… tu peux me raconter la fois où tu as surpris Drago en train de renifler mes soutiens-gorges ?

\- Oui, juste… DRAGO, LE THE, BORDEL !»


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Hellooo !

**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation ! Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation ! Afin de dénoncer l'amour et la vérité ! Afin de...**

Bref. Inspire, expire. **Jessie, James, Miaous, sortez de ce corps !**

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Voilà enfin le début de l'action ! ( À ce moment, vous vous dites : "Parce qu'elle croyait sincèrement que les trois précédents chapitres étaient calmes ?" Et là, j'avoue que comparé à ce qui arrive... OUI.) **De l'action, du suspens, et attention... un léger début dramione**. Si, si.

Mais je ne vous embête plus &amp; bonne lecture !

Toutefois : un grand **MERCI** à : **LaLucarne, choupie27, faerycyn, NeverForgeett, Mini Mimi Lili** !

RAR : **Mini Mimi Lili** : Contente que Pansy te plaise :) Un peu trop de caractère, mais c'est le début des étincelles ! Merci d'avoir lu &amp; commenté !

* * *

**_Chapitre Quatre_**

* * *

Immense. Ce fut le premier adjectif qu'Hermione aurait employé pour décrire la taille de la salle.

Son cœur tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'estrade sur laquelle elle devrait se jucher, afin de… de quoi au juste ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle allait s'adresser à une foule dense et nombreuse qui était censée la connaitre, et dont elle ne se remémorerait pas un seul nom.

Le sang s'acharnait dans ses tempes, dans sa gorge, pulsant au rythme de ses frayeurs.

« Wouhou, Hermione ! s'écria une voix aigue.

Oh non. Pourquoi fallait-il que la soirée débute par la rencontre de ces deux personnes ? De plus, Pansy l'avait abandonnée afin d'aller contrôler la sécurité qui règlementerait les entrées. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait lâché se sentir incapable de transplaner. Pansy l'avait ainsi escortée, l'empêchant de révéler qu'elle ignorait l'adresse – ce qui n'aurait pas été très crédible. Malefoy, lui, enrichi de sa lecture, n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté à y transplaner. Avant d'aller au diable, évidemment.

Hermione tenta de perdre son regard chocolat dans les lourdes tentures claires qui recouvraient les murs, sur les petites tables rondes, assez intimes, et napées, qui jonchaient la salle. Cependant, la ténacité de ses interlocuteurs lui jaillit en pleine face.

\- Hermione, salua Parvati, en l'atteignant, talonnée de Lavande.

Les années ne les avaient pas arrangées. Elles semblaient un peu gourdes, comme trop vite grandies. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait que, la veille encore, Hermione avait pu observer Lavande éclater en sanglots car un garçon de Serdaigle l'avait plaquée ?

\- Parvati, Lavande, retourna Hermione – au moins elle connaitrait certaines personnes ce soir-là.

\- Tout est en ordre, enchaina Lavande.

\- Absolument.

\- Eh bien… c'est parfait, lâcha Hermione.

\- Nous allons nous effacer afin de ne rien déranger. En revanche, Milaine est notre porte-parole, si quelque chose te déplait, n'hésite pas à le lui communiquer, elle nous le transfèrera.

\- Très bien…

\- Merci d'avoir fait appel à nous, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Et les deux commères s'éloignèrent d'un bon pas. Oh non, elle ne le regretterait pas…

Hermione demeura seule, un instant, à contempler cette salle, conséquente. Dans ce nouveau corps, elle se sentait… maladroite, déplacée. Et cette tenue qu'elle avait revêtue, une ravissante parure de soie bleutée, qui coulait de son cou jusqu'à ses genoux, lui paraissait une création divine dans laquelle elle ne devenait que grotesque. Juchée sur de sublimes escarpins noirs, elle s'estimait davantage ridicule.

RRRR

« Potter, nous sommes en position, lâcha Kenn.

\- Combien sont-ils ?

\- On a décelé trois mangemorts, ils détiennent vingt-cinq personnes dont six âgées de moins de dix ans.

\- Bien. A-t-on un plan de la supérette ?

La police moldue avait aussitôt afflué à l'annonce de la prise d'otages. Sur le plan du secret magique, non seulement l'évènement était catastrophique, mais en plus, difficilement gérable. Quand bien même tout serait maitrisé, il faudrait encore passer tout le monde à l'Oubliettes… encore fallait-il contrôler la situation.

Harry et ses collègues, avaient obtenu des cartes du C.I.D sous lesquelles ils opéraient, afin de se fondre au mieux dans la masse des agents de l'Ordre. Certes, sous ce sigle, ils étaient censés davantage enquêter que participer, mais au moins, on ne leur posait aucune question.

\- J'ai réussi à choper un plan. On va quand même être mal, les moldus nous empiètent.

\- Etalez la carte sur le capot de cette voiture, ordonna Harry.

Pas moins d'une trentaine de policiers et d'agents se précipitaient autour d'eux. Le grand bâtiment avait été isolé, entouré de bandes striées de rouge et de blanc. Les girouettes éblouissantes des voitures de police répandaient une lumière stridente, et une foule dense se tenait autour des démarcations, attendant pour la suite des évènements. De nombreux journalistes avaient rappliqué, relatant depuis près d'une heure, ce que chacun savait : c'est-à-dire rien.

\- Que vont tenter les moldus ? murmura Harry à Kenn, en désignant les unités d'élite qui s'agitaient.

\- Ils vont essayer d'entrer par l'arrière-boutique. C'est de la folie, un terroriste y est posté…

\- Une idée sur l'identité de nos mangemorts ?

Si Harry adhérait aux principes du ministère, pour lui, un mangemort en était un, et non un terroriste.

\- Des jeunes, Potter, répondit Kathy en déboulant. Vraiment, ils ont laissé s'enfuir dix personnes en entrant. Ils ne sont pas doués…

\- Il faut qu'on se bouge avant les moldus. On doit entrer avant tout le monde…, marmonna Harry. Ou même avant qu'ils ne déclenchent un de leurs Feudeymons.

\- Une fois qu'on y est, on applique le code 41 ? questionna Kathy en tirant sa baguette magique.

\- Affirmatif. S'ils sont débutants, on va forcer la porte, souffla Harry. Bill, on a encore du polynectar ?

\- Yep.

\- J'ai vu Hermione tout à l'heure. Chance ou pas, elle avait des cheveux de Bellatrix sur elle, révéla Harry. Kathy, tu prends l'apparence de Bellatrix, tu viens en amie. On te suit sous Désillusion. Lorsqu'on a les trois mangemorts en cible, chacun compte jusqu'à dix, et on les neutralise. Bill, toi, pendant ce temps, tu bloques les flics dehors, ils ne doivent pas voir de magie.

\- Bien.

\- Et on use du code 41. Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Tout le monde en place ! » lança Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

RRRR

« Rowle, bon sang, mais t'es une bille, gémit Yaxley.

\- Ouais, ça va, cool, j'ai pas fait exprès !

\- J'ai pas viré Crabbe et Goyle pour que tu sois plus con qu'eux !

\- Ouais, désolé, je voulais pas…

\- J'ai pas envie de crever ce soir, vu ? Alors concentre-toi, merde !

Ils rampaient dans les égouts depuis déjà une heure. L'odeur pestilentielle chatouillait leurs narines, remuant leurs estomacs de fond en comble. Et Rowle avait failli mettre leur projet à l'eau, en toussant comme un forcené. La discrétion, merde, les gars… c'est pas compliqué, quinze ans que je le répète, se disait amèrement Yaxley.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi on fait tout ça…, soupira Rowle. Bellatrix est une vraie connasse, elle aurait pu le faire elle-même. Elle se prend les meilleures missions et elle nous laisse le…

\- Rowle, ferme-la. Dis-cré-tion. Et puis Bellatrix ne participe pas ce soir. C'est le maitre qui l'a décidé.

\- Ouais, enfin quand même, depuis que son mari est mort, elle est encore plus immonde… P't'être qu'il faudrait s'occuper d'elle un peu, tu vois ce que…

\- Rowle, silence. On va se faire pécher !

\- Ouais, et du coup, je me disais… tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Bellatrix ? Je sais que je suis assez beau gosse dans le genre, donc voilà… je suis plutôt… discret, mystérieux, et puis je parle pas, moi, je suis une tombe… un peu son genre en fait, hein ?

\- Rowle, par les boules de mon grand-oncle Andrew, ferme ta gueule.

\- Tu sais qu'y parait que Bellatrix a tué son mec ? Tu crois que c'est vrai ? C'était pas un rigolo Rodolphus quand même… C'est une folle c'te fille, putain, on irait bien ensemble, quand même… »

Et encore, ils se trainaient dans le long couloir sinueux, les narines emplies de cette odeur immonde. Et encore, Rowle parvenait à bavasser.

RRRR

« Frederic ! Enfin ! Combien d'heures te faut-il pour être prêt ? s'écria Isabelle.

\- J'arrive, seulement, le costume que tu m'as laissé sur la chaise me fait un ventre !

\- Si tu buvais moins de bières aussi !

\- Merci, fait toujours plaisir à entendre, bougonna Frederic.

Sa femme, petite de taille, mais constamment agitée, le toisait avec amusement, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quelques formes gracieuses lui donnaient une allure chaleureuse, à laquelle Frederic put seulement afficher un sourire franc.

\- Ronald va bientôt arriver, lâcha Isabelle. Regarde un peu ta chemise, sais-tu faire un nœud de cravate correctement, Frederic ?

\- Apprends-moi, murmura-t-il, aguicheur, alors qu'elle le rapprochait d'elle.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les écartèrent, tandis qu'ils débutaient un baiser suave. Isabelle ouvrit aussitôt le battant, découvrant un rouquin bien habillé, visiblement épuisé, quatre enfants piaillant autour de lui. Dans leurs dos, les phares des voitures éclairaient brièvement la rue du lotissement.

\- Ambre, Peter, Juliette, James, soupira Ron en tentant de les ranger deux par deux. Calmez-vous, pitié !

\- Grand-mère ! s'écria Ambre en bondissant au cou d'Isabelle.

\- Oh, mon petit amour, roucoula Isabelle en l'attrapant au vol. Comme tu es belle ! Comme tu es mignonne !

\- Il faudrait que l'on ne tarde pas, rappela Ron. Nous devrions déjà y être.

\- Tonton, demanda poliment Juliette, de ses grands yeux chocolat qu'elle avait hérités de Ginny. Tu crois que je pourrais avoir des pâtes en forme de lettres de l'alphabet ?

\- Tu verras ça avec la sœur d'Isabelle. Cela n'ennuie pas Anneth de les garder ? s'enquit Ron à l'adresse d'Isabelle.

\- Absolument pas. Elle-même me l'a proposé. Allez zou, les crapules !

\- Bye mamie ! cria Ambre, avant d'entrainer ses invités à l'intérieur. Juliette, viens, on va jouer avec les poupées !

\- Anneth, on te les laisse ! lança Frederic.

\- Très bien, très bien… Bonne soirée, et pas de bêtises, Isa ! », répondit une voix depuis la cuisine.

Sur un petit gloussement d'Isabelle, la porte se referma. Isabelle, Frederic et Ron, descendirent les escaliers du porche, atterrissant dans un petit jardin clôturé par de hautes haies.

« Avez-vous déjà transplané, Isabelle, Frederic ?

\- Jamais.

\- Egalement.

\- Alors tenez-vous bien. Ce n'est pas agréable », admit Ron en leur tendant ses bras.

Et il tourbillonna sur lui-même, escorté de la mère et du beau-père d'Hermione.

RRRR

« POTTER ! DANS MON BUREAU !

La voix peu amène de Barth Smirk résonna dans les couloirs du département pratiquement vide, des aurors. L'étage entier semblait ébranlé par l'aboiement du directeur des aurors.

Le sous-directeur, revenant tout juste de la prise d'otages où seul un moldu avait perdu la vie, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de son supérieur. Il percevait que la remontrance allait fuser, et cette idée l'enflammait déjà. Qu'importe ce qu'il fasse, son boulot ou pas, il y avait toujours des reproches…

\- Entrez ! ajouta Smirk alors qu'Harry assenait un coup à la porte. Venez Potter, installez-vous.

\- Je préfère encore rester debout, répliqua froidement Harry.

\- Potter, c'est quoi cette connerie ? À la supérette ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde, monsieur, et j'en suis le premier affligé, riposta Harry.

\- Je m'en fous du moldu, je parlais des terroristes !

\- Des mangemorts, monsieur.

\- Vous votez _Les p'tits gars Anglais_ ou quoi ? Ce sont des terroristes, n'utilisez pas des termes que vous ignorez Potter.

« Mon poing dans sa figure et c'est fini », se répétait inlassablement Harry, bouillonnant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait des terroristes ? relança Smirk.

\- On les a laissés là-bas. Il fallait bien des coupables aux moldus, renvoya Harry.

\- Qui s'en occupe ?

\- La brigade anti-criminel magique prendra le relais demain. Nous leur avons passé le dossier.

\- Bien, vous leur direz de les relâcher.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous leur direz de relâcher les terroristes.

\- Monsieur, ils ont failli tuer au moins vingt-cinq personnes ce soir !

\- C'était un ordre Potter, pas une proposition pour boire un cognac et débattre. Vous êtes de garde ce soir. Tous les patronus d'appel vous seront transférés.

\- Si c'est pour relâcher les criminels que je parviens à capturer au péril de ma vie, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais bouger ? grogna Harry.

Lentement, Smirk se releva et s'abaissa sur ses mains posées sur le bureau, le poignant de son regard sombre.

\- Car ce sont mes ordres Potter. Et que si vous n'êtes pas content, la porte est grande ouverte. »

RRRR

« Bonsoir à tous et… toutes… Vous êtes vraiment nombreux, c'est… magique ! lâcha Hermione d'une voix qui était censée être enjouée.

Plus de deux cents personnes la fixaient avec attention. Les jambes en coton, Hermione se retenait seulement au lutrin, les mains crispées, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien mangé, elle aurait craint de rendre son repas à n'importe quel instant.

Parkinson était parvenue à lui faire prendre une potion relaxante, et celle-ci n'avait eu pratiquement aucun effet. Cependant, la présence de la brune à ses côtés l'apaisait légèrement, bien que la veille encore, Hermione se moquait d'elle, la comparant à un bouledogue névrosé.

Malefoy aussi, était posté non loin de là, sur l'estrade, à quelques mètres dans son dos. Il semblait presque solennel, dans son costume, les épaules carrées, le corps plus développé, le visage… plein de charme. Déstabilisant. Impossible de songer qu'il était encore un abruti triplé d'arrogant les jours passés. Aujourd'hui aussi, en fait.

Lorsque l'heure du discours avait sonné, Hermione avait retenu un cri de joie en apercevant Pansy lui glisser son texte en mains. De toute évidence, la Hermione du futur avait organisé tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, et cela l'avait grandement rassérénée. Qu'aurait-elle proféré, sinon ? « J'ai l'impression que hier encore, j'avais dix-huit ans… » ?

Et désormais, deux cents personnes la scrutaient. Hermione tentait péniblement de fixer quelques visages avenants, se demandant qui elle connaissait, et à quel niveau.

\- Je suis particulièrement heureuse d'être ici, ce soir, avec vous, bafouilla Hermione.

\- Très convaincant, marmonna Pansy à ses côtés.

\- Il y a cinq ans, lorsque j'ai démarré cette formidable aventure, je ne pensais pas aller si loin. Je croyais que j'allais être désillusionnée, que tout cela ne durerait que quelques semaines. Au début, j'ai même refusé l'aide de Drago.

« Quel prénom horrible… », songea Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle avait trébuché sur le prénom, souhaitant énoncer Malefoy et non Drago. L'on interpréta mal son propos et chacun afficha un sourire doux, croyant à une marque d'humilité.

\- J'étais certaine que j'allais me tromper, que… je n'étais pas faite pour cela. Et puis, des évènements ont conduit à sa création. Le Verita'Sorcier. Nous avons dû persévérer, cela n'a pas été évident. Nous avons connu des hauts, sublimes grâce à vous tous, et des bas, que la situation actuelle nous fait vivre au quotidien. Mais pourtant, nous sommes toujours là. Certains ne le peuvent pas, mais de là où ils sont, je sais qu'ils nous observent, et qu'ils nous insufflent toujours cette même volonté. Je les entends dire, Chris plus particulièrement : « Allons-y, on peut y arriver ! Il faut dénoncer le mal ! » et j'ai envie de pleurer à chaque fois. C'était il y a neuf mois, mais cela n'a jamais été aussi présent en moi que ce soir. Ce soir, montrons-leur que rien n'est vain. Ce soir, prouvons-leur que ces cinq ans ne sont pas rien, et que cela va durer encore, encore et encore. Ce soir, soyons vrais, soyons nous. Je vous remercie d'être là, et de partager cet instant avec nous. N'oublions rien, car le passé forgera notre futur.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle, et les joues d'Hermione virèrent au grenat. Elle l'avait fait… C'était pas croyable, elle n'avait pratiquement pas bredouillé… ! Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux maquillés, et elle se demandait comme elle pouvait être aussi émotive dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle aurait dû affronter les situations avec bien plus de sang-froid…

\- C'était magnifique, chuchota Pansy en l'attirant par le coude, vers l'escalier qui les mènerait hors de l'estrade. Vraiment, bravo, tu as fait un excellent travail… »

Malefoy leur avait emboité le pas, alors qu'elles étaient passées devant lui. Désormais, dans la grande salle, une musique douce s'était enclenchée, et la lumière tamisée répandait une certaine sérénité.

« Oh, madame Malefoy, quel superbe discours ! s'écria une personne à ses côtés.

L'expression de Malefoy aurait été à photographier. Il blêmit particulièrement, avant d'afficher une grimace bien révélatrice, à la mention du nouveau nom de famille d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne put contenir un pouffement, plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai adoré, tellement vrai, tellement fort !

\- Je vous remercie, madame, salua Hermione.

Peut-être que la potion de Pansy agissait tout compte fait. Hermione se sentait davantage décontractée.

\- Ah, Ron ! Ron, on est là ! Ron ! Ron ! Mon Dieu, il est sourd… a passé trop de mois célibataires, à faire mumuse tout seul, marmonna Parkinson, sous le ricanement de Malefoy.

Cependant, le rouquin se tournait vers eux. Le pouls d'Hermione s'agita. Ron. Il était là. Il avait tellement changé, il paraissait… si mûr. Si… mature, plus profond, plus… il était tel qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Le sourire d'Hermione apparut, rayonnant de bonheur.

\- Je suis là Pan', ne stresse plus, taquina Ron d'une voix grave qui fit tressaillir Hermione. Bonsoir, Hermione. Super discours.

Hermione opina, incapable de trouver le moindre traitre mot à lui retourner, déstabilisée par ce qu'il était devenu. Un homme. Posé, et plus affirmé. Une cicatrice courait sur sa tempe, comme une signature du guerrier qui se cachait en profondeur. S'il ressemblait à cela d'ici huit ans, elle signait de suite pour l'épouser…

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Pansy, surprise. Tu ne devais pas aller chez les Potter ?

\- Harry n'y était pas, juste Ginny. Du boulot, parait-il, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai cru que tu me faisais des infidélités, admit Pansy d'un air torve. Tu n'oserais pas ?

Le sourire d'Hermione tremblota légèrement. Non. Non. Non.

\- Hermione ! Ma chérie !

Juste à temps. Hermione pirouetta vers les deux nouveaux arrivants qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à elle, tentant de noyer la peur qui grimpait en elle. Elle remarqua également que Malefoy s'était éloigné, discourant avec d'autres personnes qu'il paraissait connaitre. Zabini, notamment.

Hermione pria pour que les deux personnes qui l'atteignaient ne lui soient pas inconnues et… elle se figea littéralement. Isabelle. Sa mère.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Hermione en bondissant à son cou. Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

Sa mère resserra sa prise autour d'elle, avant de la relâcher, radieuse.

\- Tu es sublime, souffla Isabelle. Je suis si fière de tout ce que tu as fait, de ce que tu es devenue… Si fière ! Frederic, enfin, viens saluer Hermione au lieu de penser à t'empiffrer !

Hermione pâlit davantage, en considérant le nouveau venu. Un jeune homme dans la trentaine. Ayant au moins vingt ans d'écart avec sa mère. Assez bel homme tout de même, dans un costume soigné, d'un gris élégant, et un sourire éclatant.

\- Bonsoir, Frederic, hésita Hermione, paniquée.

L'homme le lui rendit, avant d'enrouler la taille de sa mère d'un bras protecteur.

\- Allez, Fred, fais-moi danser ! ordonna Isabelle en l'attirant vers la piste. Nous allons être jeunes ce soir ! On va danser toute la nuit, et rire, et encore valser ! On revient après, Hermione, promis !

Etait-ce… son beau-père ? Ce jeune homme tout juste plus âgé qu'Hermione ? Et où était son père ? Pourquoi tout était si déplacé, ici ? Des bourdonnements envahissaient ses oreilles, son sang crépitant dans ses tempes.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère était une couguar, Granger », ricana une voix méprisante à son oreille.

Hermione secoua son visage, autour duquel, ses boucles assagies se promenaient. Qui était cette femme qu'elle retrouvait ? Où avait disparu l'Isabelle coquette et ordonnée, aux côtés de son mari aimant ? Oui, ils avaient traversé de nombreuses épreuves tout au long de leur vie, mais comment un tel revirement avait-il pu s'opérer ? Adultère, trahison… décès ? Non, pas son père, c'était impossible.

Quel était cet étrange monde où Voldemort et Harry cohabitaient ? Où les mangemorts se croyaient tout permis ?

RRRR

« McMillan ?

\- Yes. Un problème ?

\- Négatif. Les hommes sont fatigués. Peut-on se reposer un peu ?

\- Evidemment. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Vingt-deux heures passées.

\- C'est donc l'heure de ranger les troupes. Va demander aux cuisiniers de lancer le repas. J'espère qu'ils ont changé le menu, j'en ai ras le bol de me coltiner du riz.

\- Pareil. »

Les deux hommes se délogèrent de la haute tour depuis laquelle ils possédaient une vue saisissante sur les environs, et descendirent les escaliers en colimaçons. La pierre qui formait la bâtisse, leur assurait une fraicheur constante, même en plein été. Par la journée suffocante qui venait de s'écouler, c'était une bénédiction.

Ils atteignirent finalement la cour, et dos au mur, remontèrent posément vers la forteresse. Déjà, depuis les cuisines, des cris leur parvenaient :

« Amenez le riz !

\- McMillan va péter un plomb si on fait encore du riz !

\- Y a que ça, en même temps ! »

Et McMillan poussa un profond soupir. C'était la triste vérité.

RRRR

« Hermione !

Hermione pivota de profil vers Parkinson, qui arrivait à sa hauteur par de grandes enjambées, trottant sur ses escarpins ainsi qu'Hermione l'aurait fait pieds nus. Elle tirait Malefoy par le poignet, et à l'expression qu'il affichait, Hermione n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle.

Autour d'eux, la musique apposait ses droits, laissant une agréable harmonie flotter. De nombreux couples valsaient sur la piste, tandis que d'autres convives discutaient ensemble, autour des amuse-gueules réparties par des plateaux volants.

\- Hermione ! appela de nouveau Parkinson, obtenant enfin pleinement son attention.

\- Elle ne veut pas me croire, quand je lui dis que tu as une sciatique, prévint posément Malefoy, les yeux emplis de flammes de haine pure, prévenant Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de faire ça dans n'importe quelle position ! grinça Pansy.

Oh, Seigneur. Que sous-entendait-elle dans cette phrase-là au juste ?

\- Hermione, je sais que tu es fatiguée, je vois que ce n'est pas ton jour, mais tu ne peux décemment pas restée plantée là !

\- Mais… et l'apéritif ? tenta pitoyablement Hermione, arrachant un soupir désespéré à Malefoy. Et ma sciatique ! Je souffre !

Tout cela, en se tenant la cuisse.

\- La sciatique, c'est plus vers les reins, railla Parkinson, victorieuse. Quoi, vous ne voulez pas danser ?

Danser. Avec Malefoy. Devant deux cents personnes. Lui. Ses mains sur elle. Leurs corps de vingt-cinq ans. Elle. Et Malefoy. Mariés.

\- Hermione est fatiguée, Pansy, laisse-la, coupa Malefoy.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Pansy en prenant un ton condescendant.

\- C'est bon, on y va. »

Abasourdie, Hermione perçut les doigts glacés de Malefoy se rabattre dans son dos, sur sa robe de soie, et la pousser vers la piste. Le sourire de Parkinson était plus que significatif.

« Je me vengerai de retour dans notre époque », songea Hermione, répugnée.

« Pourquoi tu as cédé si vite ? marmonna Hermione.

\- Venant d'une intello qui croit que la sciatique vient de la cuisse, t'es vraiment pas chiée de me faire des remarques.

\- Mes parents sont dentistes, pas chirurgiens.

\- Ta vie personnelle est palpitante Granger. Attends, je vais aller chercher un parchemin et une plume, et tu vas me la raconter. Peut-être qu'en la vendant, je pourrai faire un best-seller.

\- Connard.

\- Réaliste. Vas-y raconte-moi ta plus grande déchirure… Krum qui t'a plaquée pour quelqu'un de mieux ?

Ils atteignaient justement la piste. La main de Malefoy la brûlait désormais, lui donnant envie de le frapper, autant que ses propos désagréables. Il était tenace, plein de verve, ne ratant jamais l'occasion de l'irriter. Avec un sourire froid, elle enfonça son coude dans ses côtes, et il tira une moue.

\- Granger étant incapable de répliquer avec des mots, elle fait mal. Ouh, très spirituel.

\- Dans mon esprit, tu es déjà mort, Malefoy…, promit Hermione.

Ils se tournèrent brusquement l'un vers l'autre, sur la piste. La musique n'avait jamais tant exaspéré Hermione. Les lèvres pincées, elle fixa Malefoy, l'enjoignant à amorcer le premier geste.

\- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour jouer au mieux nos rôles, rappela narquoisement Malefoy.

\- Cela n'empêche ma « moi du futur » de te rouver con et imbus de toi-même.

\- Mmh, délicieux, Granger. Encore de la flatterie ?

Toutefois, il croisa le regard clair de Parkinson, non loin de là, et il effectua aussitôt un pas vers Hermione.

Elle en perdit la parole, autant déstabilisée par le contact de ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, que du fait que ce soit Malefoy, et de toutes ces personnes qui la dévisageaient.

Il enlaça sa taille d'un bras, et attrapa la main d'Hermione, fulminant littéralement. Hermione suivit son geste, hébétée, réellement troublée. D'ailleurs, son geste assuré lui ramenait ce matin en tête. Eux deux. Dans le lit. Merlin, non. Non, non, non. Change de sujet. Pense à autre chose.

\- Je rêve Malefoy, ou tu suis Parkinson au doigt ? osa-t-elle alors qu'ils tourbillonnaient.

\- Tu ne la connais pas, hein ? ricana sèchement Malefoy. Pansy est plus flippante que n'importe qui, lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose. Si on ne dansait pas, elle pouvait nous mettre sous Impero et nous faire faire un échange baveux. Certes, mon expérience aurait fait que tu aurais particulièrement apprécié cela, mais…

\- Evidemment. Donc, Malefoy flippe devant Parkinson. Mémo très utile.

\- Je ne flippe pas Granger, personne ne me fait peur. Juste, je ne suis pas prêt à assurer mon rôle jusqu'à ce point, gronda-t-il. Déjà que je vais devoir jeter ce costume car tu le touches !

Hermione pinça férocement son épaule entre son pouce et son index, et Malefoy blêmit. Il répondit de même, au niveau de sa taille, et, vindicative, elle planta ses ongles dans la main du jeune homme qui tenait la sienne.

\- Sale teigne », grinça Malefoy.

Ils étaient proches, bien trop pour la santé mentale d'Hermione. Déjà, elle perdait en stabilité, avec ce retournement de situation, et elle savait que tout cela était mauvais pour elle, pour les recherches qu'elle planifiait, pour l'ensemble de sa vie. Sans soutien, sans réconfort, elle craignait de lâcher prise.

Et Malefoy.

Elle le haïssait. Elle en aurait pleuré, de devoir jouer tout cela avec lui. Son torse près d'elle, son toucher qui se réchauffait, et ses yeux anthracite qui erraient tranquillement sur la foule, autour d'eux. Il la répugnait. Et pourtant, dans ce nouveau corps, elle craignait qu'il ne la trompe, qu'il ne l'intimide et qu'elle ne soit plus tant elle-même.

Peut-être lui mentait-il… Elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'appréhender. Face à elle, l'esprit de Malefoy était conservé. Mais ce nouveau corps, cette stature, tout cela l'intimidait, troublant tous ses agissements.

La vision de sa mère, Isabelle, et de Frederic, au loin, assombrit encore ses pensées. Et lentement, elle se laissa bercer dans des songes moroses.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Hello guys !

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour la suite :D **On commence par Yaxley et Rowle car ils vous ont visiblement séduits hihi **!

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire :)

Merci de votre soutien, de vos reviews, de relever ce qui vous plait le plus. Un merci plus particulier à :** Cay66, choupie27, LaLucarne, NeverForgeett &amp; PouleauPotter** ! **Merci, merci, merci :)**

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne vous êtes pas trop gavées de chocolat !

* * *

**_Chapitre Cinq_**

* * *

« Eh donc du coup, je me disais, si je me la fais, Drago deviendra mon neveu, c'est pas un peu bizarre ? J'veux dire, ce morveux, j'ai jamais pu l'encaisser, surtout depuis qu'il nous a tourné le dos…

\- Rowle.

\- Désolé, Yaxley. Désolé de pas avoir appris à fermer ma gueule. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans ce tunnel ?

\- Je compte t'assassiner au prochain coude.

\- Nan, sérieux.

\- J'peux pas te le dire, Rowle.

Yaxley avait brusquement cessé de ramper, et, remontant lentement la manche de son gilet sur son avant-bras gauche, lui désigna le fil blanc qui perçait sous sa peau pâle. Tous deux, accroupis, fixèrent longuement la marque, chassant de leurs pensées, le contexte saugrenu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- C'est… c'est ouf. Tu as voulu te suicider ?

\- Rowle, c'est un Serment Inviolable.

\- Ouais, je sais, je blaguais, marmonna Rowle, pataud. Et, tu l'as fait avec qui ?

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne te réveilleras pas, demain. Pose pas de question, fais ce que je te dis.

\- Mais… le maitre il sait qu'on est là ? On est pas en train de lui faire un coup dans le dos, hein ? balbutia Rowle, retourné.

\- Pose pas de question. Oublie pas, si tu veux pouvoir embrasser Makenza demain. Oublie pas, Rowle. Discrétion. Toi, ton seul but, ce sera de me couvrir et d'assurer mes arrières. Rien de plus. Pense juste à Makenza. »

Et les deux silhouettes poursuivirent leur longue ascension dans les tunnels qui n'en finissaient plus, et qui exhalaient la mort. Leurs baguettes en main répandaient un doux lumos, qui étendait sur eux, des ombres inquiétantes.

RRRR

« Bella…

\- Greyback, si je ne t'adresse pas la parole, cela signifie que je ne veux pas t'entendre, mon petit cœur.

\- Bellatrix, j'en ai marre. J'ai envie d'aller manger.

\- Greyback chéri, tais-toi. Je me concentre sur notre objectif.

\- Et c'est quoi, au juste ?

\- Faire régner l'enfer.

\- Franchement, je capte pas, je veux me tirer. J'ai vu une fillette, sa nuque avait l'air moelleuse, je veux la croquer.

\- Doucement mon mignon. Doucement. Tout arrive à qui sait attendre. Rappelle-toi.

\- Mouais. La vérité, c'est que tu meures d'envie d'y aller.

\- Pas faux.

\- Et que tu essaies de ne pas y penser. »

RRRR

« Psst… ! Psst ! L'espionne dort ! À toutes les unités, l'espionne dort…

\- Très bien. Eternue pour voir si elle fait semblant. Si elle est réveillée, elle va courir te chercher un pull…

\- A… A… Atchoum !

\- Juliette, tu manques vraiment de spontanéité…

\- Oh, ça va, tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi, monsieur-je-sais-tout !

\- N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas bougé ! On est libres !

\- Pas si fort, Peter, tu vas la faire réveiller.

\- On dit « la réveiller » et non la faire réveiller…

\- On s'en fiche Ambre. Allons-y ! »

Lentement, une petite tête ronde jaillit de derrière le sofa, et fila à toute vitesse vers le hall d'entrée. Une seconde l'imita. Puis une troisième. Et enfin une quatrième. Dans le salon, le menton contre la poitrine, un livre illustré sur les genoux, Anneth somnolait, ses lunettes pendant entre son nez et ses lèvres.

Et, doucement, la petite main de Peter s'enroula autour de la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il l'abaissa, et tira le battant. La liberté était face à eux. Le lotissement leur ouvrait ses bras.

RRRR

« Ginny, tu ne peux pas faire un effort ?

La grande rousse, vêtue d'un tablier fleuri, enfonçait sa main avec une allure de névrosée, dans sa pâte à brioche, le bout de son nez rond recouvert de farine. Une nouvelle fois, elle fusilla du regard son époux.

\- Ginny, je suis épuisé, je dois aller au Gala, je suis de garde, Smirk me casse les pieds, je t'en supplie. Tu es ma femme, je t'aime, je te demande de me soutenir.

\- Va te faire voir, Harry James Potter. Va te faire voir. Je ne mettrai pas un pied au Gala.

Avec plus de ténacité, Ginny frappa sa pâte. Le coup sourd résonna dans leur cuisine.

\- Pas la peine de te défouler ainsi, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- J'imagine que c'est ta tête à chaque fois, figure-toi.

\- Ginny, s'il te plait… ? Je… je te masserai, demain, en échange.

\- M'en fiche totalement. Pour une fois que ni Juliette ou James ne traine dans mes pattes, je ne vais pas aller minauder à un Gala où chacun pourrait crever avec ma plus totale indifférence.

\- Ginny, tu ne peux pas dire ça…

\- Si je le peux, je viens de le faire. Allez, vas-y.

\- Je transmets quelque chose de ta part ? marmonna Harry en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Le plus tôt ils crèveront, le mieux ce sera. Bonne soirée. »

RRRR

« Ah, Hermione, c'était parfait, félicita Shacklebolt en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Eh bien, merci. J'ai laissé parler mon cœur, expliqua Hermione.

À force d'être sans cesse félicitée pour un discours qu'elle n'avait pas préparé, et le champagne aidant, Hermione était parvenue à se dérider, se laissant aller aux festivités. L'air entrainant des violons dans son dos la faisait légèrement onduler par moment.

De plus, après quelques danses avec Malefoy, Parkinson avait dû estimer que cela suffisait, car elle n'avait plus émis de conseils depuis.

Hermione reconnaissait certaines personnes qu'elle croisait, et pouvait échanger quelques mots avec. Nombreux se présentaient d'eux-mêmes, simplifiant la tâche à Hermione. Toutefois, le contexte historique, social, et politique actuel lui était hors d'atteinte, l'empêchant de trop se prononcer. Elle l'avait bien dégusté, en se risquant à Poudlard, peu auparavant…

\- J'ai reçu les derniers chiffres du journal, et cela annonce de sublimes perspectives d'avenir, continua le métis à la voix profonde.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Hermione en acquiesçant.

Reprendre des mots des phrases qu'on lui adressait, afin d'en reformuler une nouvelle était devenu en une journée, son sauve-qui-peut.

\- Nous avons connu un taux formidable de quarante pour cent de lecteurs en plus cette année. Les débuts ont été difficiles, mais il semblerait que le sérieux de l'équipe et les faits réels que vous rapportez vous hissent bientôt au rang national.

\- Nous allons y arriver, opina Hermione, sans ciller.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tout cela permet aux _P'tits gars Anglais_ de prendre en puissance également.

\- C'est une bonne chose, assurément, soutint Hermione.

\- Hermione… tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… distraite.

\- Oh, c'est vrai… j'ai une légère migraine, et j'ai bien du mal à me concentrer. Mais cela va passer, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se retira avec un sourire, et la jolie brune put enfin respirer. Une légère sonnerie annonça que le diner était servi, et chacun se dirigea selon les panneaux magiques qui flottaient en l'air, indiquant la répartition des petites tables rondes. Enfin, elle allait être abandonnée de tous ces inconnus…

RRRR

« Bonsoir, glissa suavement Malefoy.

\- Bonsoir. Drago Malefoy je présume. Je vous voyais plus grand. Ce doit être les clichés qui donnent cette impression.

Refroidi, Malefoy fixa plus attentivement ce drôle de spécimen. Tout juste un mètre cinquante. Des yeux bleus qui le brûlaient. Une bouche serrée. Un sublime accent italien.

\- Vous pourriez décoller votre main de ma hanche, ce serait charmant. J'ignore où vous l'avez fichue avant, mais elle est moite. En fin de compte, je sais peut-être où vous l'avez mise.

Malefoy ouvrit sa bouche, déstabilisé, et considéra davantage cette naine lui adresser la parole d'une manière presque méprisable.

\- J'ai des obligations, je vais devoir me retirer. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Drago Malefoy. »

Et Milaine s'écarta de lui, reprenant son pas ferme vers les cuisines où l'on s'organisait afin de distribuer le diner.

RRRR

« Harry, enfin tu es là ! s'exclama Ron en lui faisant signe.

\- Salut Ron. Pansy, on s'est déjà vus.

\- Oui, brièvement, il me semble.

La salle bondée semblait plus tranquille à présent que les convives étaient installés. L'orchestre ne s'interrompait pas pour autant, et les violonistes laissaient leurs archets s'activer en des vagues agréables sur les cordes de leurs instruments.

Hermione sourit doucement à Harry, tandis que celui-ci prenait place à leur table. Il le lui rendit, passant une main sur son visage épuisé, ôtant ses lunettes rondes l'espace d'un instant. Visualiser un Harry grandi, dans un costume, était une chose bien divertissante. Il paraissait tellement gauche, ignorant comme se tenir en réalité.

Toutefois, il fallait prier pour que le sujet de Poudlard ne soit pas remis sur la table…

Cependant, Hermione releva l'absence de femme au côté d'Harry, avec étonnement. Cela dit, aucune mention de Ginny n'avait été faite – et elle ne pouvait pas être décédée, Harry aurait paru plus achevé. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas destinés l'un à l'autre, tout comme Hermione et Ron… En ce qui concernait le couple de ces deux derniers, il s'agissait d'une erreur qu'Hermione prendrait soin de rectifier, de retour dans le passé.

La maladresse de Ron et son léger égocentrisme étaient les seules choses à même de la rebuter, et il s'avérait que dans le futur, il paraissait avoir muri quant à ces points. Plus rien ne pouvait la freiner avec le rouquin, dans ce cas.

\- Alors, ton urgence ? questionna Ron.

\- Ah oui, la grande prise d'otages, ricana Pansy.

\- De pire en pire, grinça Harry. On va relâcher les mangemorts.

\- Mais enfin, Harry, pas les mangemorts, les terroristes ! persifla une petite femme replète en passant non loin de là

\- Et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en plus, murmura Harry, dépité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'on fait ça. Pour les traquer ? Applique-t-on une trace sur eux ? J'en sais rien…

\- Eh bien endure en silence, railla Pansy.

\- Pan', protesta Ron. Arrête un peu.

La chaise située à gauche d'Hermione racla, et Malefoy s'installa, jetant un bref coup d'œil autour d'eux. Il passa un doigt sous son nœud de cravate, et le desserra quelque peu.

Hermione prit le temps de l'examiner, appréciant ce costume qu'il le mettait plus qu'en val… Appréciant ? Appréciant ? Non, non, elle estimait seulement que Pansy avait déniché les mesures exactes pour avoir pu lui fournir un costume qui lui conviendrait si bien. Point.

\- Je n'ai rien raté ? s'informa Malefoy.

\- La dispute du siècle, lâcha Ron. Ginny n'est pas là, Harry ?

\- A pas pu venir.

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois, se moqua ouvertement Pansy en croisant ses bras. C'est elle qui perd de la gueule ou toi qui joues le diplomate ?

\- Pan, arrête de chercher la mouche, répliqua Ron, agacé.

Même en colère, il était séduisant. La veine qui palpitait sur son front, alors qu'il posait son bras droit sur la table. Hermione aurait voulu le soutenir mais elle doutait de s'enliser dans une conversation qu'elle ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps.

\- Ecoute, Pan, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme cela, souffla Harry. Et même pour Ron, tu devrais te montrer plus respectueuse.

\- Harry, sois chou, ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Pansy, Harry, changeons de sujet, proposa Ron. Alors… que pensez-vous de…

\- Tu sais que la manière dont elle nous accuse est vraiment hideuse ? relança Pansy, les dents serrées.

\- Elle ne vous accuse pas, elle avait autre chose de prévu.

\- Bien sûr, mens-moi droit dans les yeux, contra Pansy en lissant les mèches de son carré brun. Ne te gêne pas.

\- Je ne te mens pas, Pansy, soupira Harry.

\- Qu'avait-elle à faire ?

\- De la cuisine.

\- Quel planning palpitant ! Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser pour participer au Gala, hein ? Hein ? »

Les conversations autour d'eux ne paraissaient pas souffrir du ton qui montait entre Pansy et Harry. Ils ne s'entretenaient pas suffisamment fort pour que cela perturbe les autres invités.

Enfin, les serveurs commencèrent à défiler, arborant les entrées.

« Toasts de saumon fumé, sauvage et originaire d'Alaska, sur son lit de batavia biologique », présenta le serveur, indifférent à l'ambiance morbide.

Ils débutèrent leur repas dans un silence encore plus pesant. Un mutisme dérangeant pour Hermione, qui ne parvenait pas même à comprendre la réelle raison de leurs différends. Mais comme le champagne et la potion relaxante de Pansy agissaient, elle ne pouvait que savourer son entrée, souriant tranquillement. Même la présence de Malefoy se révélait moins pénible – bien qu'il prit garde à ne jamais entrer en contact avec des éléments qu'elle avait touchés. La pureté de son sang lui montait à la tête surtout depuis leur danse.

Elle en avait même oublié sa mère et Frederic qui dinaient à plusieurs pas de là, et leur écart d'âge perturbant.

Pour l'heure, elle se satisfaisait de découvrir enfin des bons points à ce bond dans le futur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un patronus jaillisse, représentant un écureuil furetant, qui s'adressa à Harry :

« Feu d'origine magique à Londres. Feudeymon plus précisément. Deux personnes bloquées dans un immeuble. »

Harry repoussa aussitôt son assiette. Il avait tout juste effectué un pas, qu'il tirait sa baguette magique, envoyant trois patronus dans le même laps de temps.

« J'y vais, je suis déso-…, débuta-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Vas-y Harry, va les sauver, répondit aussitôt Hermione, abasourdie.

Combien de crimes se produisaient chaque jour, désormais ? Cependant, Harry s'exécutait, et Hermione perçut les regards de Pansy et de Ron la lorgner curieusement. Le brun filait à travers la salle, franchissant les portes d'entrées qui se refermèrent après lui.

\- Eh bien, décidément… tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ? se préoccupa Pansy.

\- Oui, je te le dis, une légère migraine.

\- Je ne sais pas, en temps normal, tu lui aurais dit d'aller au diable. Et là…

\- Pan', débloque maintenant. Détends-toi un peu, tu es toute nouée. »

Ron avait passé sa main dans le dos de Pansy, massant lentement les muscles raidis de sa nuque. Il se pencha vers elle, et joignit brièvement leurs lèvres.

Toute la quiétude d'Hermione se volatilisa à cette vision. La musique s'éteignit, elle ne voyait que ce même geste entre eux, entre celui qu'elle aimait, et le bouledogue qu'elle haïssait. Comment eux deux avaient-ils pu se marier ? Pourquoi Hermione n'était-elle pas à sa place ?

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle mariée à Malefoy ? La Hermione du futur était-elle vraiment sensée ? Comment avait-elle pu effectuer un si mauvais choix ?

« Respire, Granger », ricana doucement Malefoy à son oreille.

Péniblement, Hermione se redressa, écartant sa serviette de ses genoux. Un instant, elle se contempla dans le reflet de la carafe, puis elle tourna les talons, s'éloignant vers les toilettes. Tout tourbillonnait davantage autour d'elle, ses jambes vacillaient sous son poids. Eux… ensemble. Elle avait eu un doute, déjà, lors de la soirée, lors d'une phrase de Pansy… maintenant…

Elle trébuchait, ses pieds peinaient à être soulevés. Un vertige la prenait, et elle se rattrapa au mur carrelé, réalisant qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

Dans le miroir, face à elle, une jeune femme la contemplait. Elle avait peut-être vingt-cinq ans, les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et les couleurs semblaient s'en être allées de sa peau.

Son regard était profondément vide. Un grand vide. Une boule dans la gorge qui obstruait tout passage d'air.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de son reflet, se lorgna, cette tenue de soie, et elle…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer plus. Une porte des cabinets situés dans son dos s'ouvrait brusquement, et une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança. Un mangemort.

Sur sa gauche, des hurlements déchiraient le silence qui planait dans la grande salle qu'elle venait de quitter. La fête était finie.


	6. Chapitre Six

**Hello général !**

Sous le **délicat soleil printanier** qui s'est enfin rappelé notre existence, l'inspiration est présente.

Bon, j'ai mis un de positif car le négatif va bientôt accourir.

Le chapitre est court. Et vous allez me tuer.

Mais cela dit, je tiens tout de même à remercier : **Cay66, La Lucarne, faerycyn &amp; NeverForgeett** !

Et... un, deux, trois... action !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

**_Chapitre Six_**

* * *

« Plus haut ! Plus haut ! Je touche le ciel ! Je touche les nuages !

Son éclat de rire donna le sourire aux autres. James poussa plus fermement ses mains encore contre le bois de la balançoire qui revenait. Juliette pouffa davantage, alors que l'éclat de la lune se rapprochait à chaque fois que l'élan la faisait grimper.

Vite, elle étendait ses jambes, gagnant quelques centimètres extatiques.

\- Peter, on fait du tourniquet ?

\- Ambre, la dernière fois, je suis tombé… j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal.

\- Mais non, allez viens ! »

Ils n'avaient mis que quelques minutes à parvenir au petit parc, au cœur du lotissement. Nullement effrayés par les ténèbres, serrés les uns contre les autres, ils avaient accouru ici, tout pimpants. La nuit était bien tombée, et la lumière douteuse d'un réverbère éclairait succinctement le parc.

RRRR

« Rowle, on entre en scène dans cinq secondes. Tu es prêt ?

\- Ouais, je crois… enfin, je suis pas si sûr, mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, hein ? Et… tu veux toujours pas me dire en quoi il consiste, ton Serment ?

\- Pense à Makenza, Rowle, pense à Makenza. À trois, on disparait. Vu ? »

Lentement, Rowle hocha sa tête, ses yeux effrayés posés sur Yaxley.

RRRR

« Oh monsieur ! monsieur c'est terrible, ce sont des enfants ! hurlait la femme, hystérique, en empoignant le bras d'Harry. Je vous en supplie, ils sont toute ma vie !

\- Bill, fais quelque chose, vire-la ! siffla Harry entre ses dents. On ne peut pas gérer cela avec des cris dans nos oreilles.

\- Stupéfix, murmura Bill avant de guider la femme inanimée au sol, la laissant en position assise. On fait quoi, Harry ?

\- J'attends Kenn, son bilan, il parle avec un pompier, lâcha Harry en ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux sombres. Si les fondations sont touchées, on devra transplaner. Ou user d'un balai. Sinon, on fonce de suite. »

Devant eux, le grand bâtiment flambait, les flammes jaillissaient depuis les fenêtres, de véritables geysers, qui léchaient le ciel sombre, s'étendant infiniment. Harry tremblait, il maintenait sa baguette entre ses doigts, et, suant à grosses gouttes, croyait entendre les lamentations des enfants. Des enfants… Cela aurait pu être les siens. James et Juliette.

RRRR

« Maitre, je vous en supplie, envoyez-moi ! gémit Bellatrix en se jetant à genoux.

Voldemort ne parut pas même l'entendre. Installé dans son fauteuil, il concertait la Grande Salle vide. Puis, lentement, il haussa ses iris rouges vers le ciel étoilé qui s'étalait sur le plafond de la pièce.

\- Mars est particulièrement visible, ce soir… S'agirait-il enfin de ce que j'attends ? murmura Voldemort pour lui-même.

\- Maitre, couina Bellatrix, les mains jointes, le dos courbé.

\- Ce n'est plus ton poste, Bella. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Désormais… tu entres dans de nouveaux desseins.

\- S'il vous plait, une ultime fois… »

Voldemort ne délogea pas ses pupilles du ciel. Doucement, son poignet tourna sur lui-même, depuis l'accoudoir, donnant une légère inflexion à sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il consulta le grand carrelage, il aperçut le corps immobile de Bellatrix. Souffrances.

RRRR

« Stupéfix ! Incarcerem ! Bon Dieu, combien sont-ils ?

\- La question, Ronald, est plutôt : comment sont-ils entrés ? aboya Pansy. Baisse-toi ! Stupéfix !

\- Sectusempra !

\- Avada Kedavra !

\- Protego ! Où est Hermione ? releva abruptement Pansy.

\- J'sais pas, j'sais pas ! Il faut protéger Isabelle et Frederic, ce sont des moldus !

\- Ah oui ! Vas-y, je te couvre ! »

Les éclairs colorés fusaient à toute vitesse, survolant les corps étendus au sol. Une armée de mangemorts rôdait là, attaquant sans relâche depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les invités, fervents _P'tits gars Anglais_, ne comptaient pas se laisser impressionner, et luttaient sans relâche. Cependant, ils prenaient garde aux sorts interdits – les trois impardonnables, et d'autres encore, ajoutés à la liste sécuritaire du ministère…

RRRR

« Loup, c'est toi le loup !

\- Menteuse, tu ne m'as pas touché !

\- Et si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Juliette, s'il te plait, arrêtez de vous disputer, je n'aime pas ça, marmonna Ambre. J'ai envie de faire autre chose…

\- On pourrait faire du toboggan !

\- Non, ça aussi, on l'a fait, protesta James, oubliant sa querelle avec Juliette.

Les quatre enfants se concertèrent pensivement puis se sourirent malicieusement.

\- Allez, vas-y Ambre, tu commences !

\- Très bien… Alors, je suis une fleur.

Ambre ouvrit sa main, et une marguerite apparut, surgissant de sa paume, croissant à toute vitesse.

\- Et je m'envole, chuchota Juliette, alors que la fleur commençait à tourbillonner sur elle-même, prenant de l'altitude.

\- Et je m'enflamme, ajouta James, tandis que les pétales et la tige s'embrasaient.

\- Et mes poussières sont des larmes d'étoiles ! cria Peter, transformant les cendres en gouttes d'eau.

\- Encore ! Encore ! pouffa Ambre en frappant dans ses mains. Alors… je suis une coccinelle… »

Et leurs gloussements déchiraient la nuit.

RRRR

Feudeymon.

Des années. Sans relâche, éternellement, continuellement.

Harry enfouit son visage couvert de suie entre ses mains, éclatant en sanglots. Ses épaules se secouaient convulsivement, et tout son être se retournait. Putain, ils avaient l'âge de Juliette et de James. Les larmes coulaient encore, davantage, et il revoyait toute la soirée par flashs.

Les cris, les plaintes, la mère stupéfixée, les flammes qui calcinaient tout, ravageuses, et que rien n'arrêtait. Son impuissance face au feu. Impuissance.

Tout résonnait dans ce mot. En un mot, il exprimait le sentiment que des années ne pouvaient lui faire oublier. À Poudlard il avait été impuissant. Durant huit ans il l'avait été. Il faisait toujours le mauvais choix, toujours. Où était le grand héros acclamé ? Nulle part ailleurs qu'aux oubliettes.

Un temps de retard sur Voldemort. Voldemort qui avait vu, de toute évidence, bien plus loin que cette prophétie.

« Putain ! » beugla Harry en se redressant brusquement.

Le département des aurors était entièrement vide. Entièrement. Lentement, il se laissa tomber à terre. Le sol semblait résonner, comme palpiter. Il devenait attrayant. Il devenait tentant.

Ils avaient quatre et six ans. Ils étaient jeunes. Trop, pour mourir ainsi. Encore, leurs corps rongés par les flammes. Des années que Voldemort opérait ainsi. Des années qu'on proférait que ce n'était que l'œuvre de terroristes.

Encore, les pleurs se frayèrent un chemin sur les joues noires. Harry ôta ses lunettes. Il s'allongea au sol, les bras en croix. Les néons ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi agressifs, alors qu'ils l'éblouissaient.

« Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi tout le monde mais pas moi ? » voulut-il dire. Il n'avait pas la force de prononcer le moindre mot.

RRRR

Tapie contre le mur, Hermione retenait sa respiration, sa baguette coincée entre ses doigts. Le mangemort la toisait, menaçant derrière cette capuche.

« Désarme-le Hermione, allez, il est à portée de mains ! » s'ordonna-t-elle. Pourtant, rien ne venait. Etait-elle tétanisée par la peur ? Par l'effroi ?

Hermione secoua sa tête, et avant même d'avoir pu contrôler son geste, elle lança un Experlliamus ! La baguette du mangemort bondit entre ses mains. Encore un mouvement du poignet, et il s'effondra au sol, percuté par un jet que les miroirs renvoyèrent de multiples fois.

Décidément, son corps était plus qu'entrainé au combat… Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée du sortilège qu'elle venait d'employer, mais, en prenant le pouls du mangemort, elle fut soulagée d'y percevoir encore la pulsation vitale sous ses doigts.

Sur la pointe des pieds – ce qui était assurément peu aisé en escarpins et robe moulante – Hermione longea le mur. Elle entrebâilla la nouvelle porte qui la séparait de l'immense pièce où se déroulait le Gala.

Une véritable lutte se tenait là, et Hermione les rejoignit sans réfléchir. Aussitôt, elle assomma deux mangemorts, et poursuivit sa lancée, enchainant attaque sur attaque. Bientôt, elle fut la cible de plusieurs hommes encapuchonnés, et elle ne put que se défendre, refoulant ses sorts offensifs. Avançant à reculons, elle s'orienta vers Ron et Pansy qui protégeaient sa mère et Frederic, dans un angle. Malefoy était à leur côté. Etait-il… avec les mangemorts ? Et Ron ? Etait-il avec l'Ordre ? Qu'en était-il de l'Ordre ? Où était Dumbledore ?

Des corps étaient au sol. Du sang s'échappait de plusieurs d'entre eux. Du sang…

Hermione parvenait au niveau de Pansy, lorsqu'un jet de lumière perça sa bulle protectrice. Un instant, Hermione fut surprise par la couleur du jet. Et puis, elle s'allégea, vit le décor défiler autour d'elle, alors qu'elle était projetée en l'air. Et brusquement, tout s'effaça. Les appels à l'aide, les cris, les sons. Il n'y eut plus rien. Plus même son prénom qui avait longuement résonné avant cela. Enfin, la paix.

Sa dernière pensée fut que peut-être, se réveillerait-elle chez elle. À son époque.

RRRR

« HERMIONE ! NON ! Nevruscapula ! hurla Pansy en direction du mangemort qui avait atteint Hermione.

\- Pan', non ! beugla Ron, horrifié, alors que le mangemort basculait en arrière, le corps pris de spasmes violents. Pan', merde !

Déjà la brune fendait les combats, oubliant Ron, les parents d'Hermione, Drago, ne pensant qu'à son amie, qui s'était littéralement envolée. Elle accourait, elle se rua sur elle, en la dénichant. Deux doigts dans la gorge. Sa carotide était aussi réactive qu'un bloc de pierre.

Chancelante, Pansy braqua sa montre contre les narines d'Hermione. Aucune buée, aucun signe révélateur de la vie qui aurait pu encore l'habiter.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant, bafouilla Pansy, fiévreuse. Pas toi, pas après tout ça…

Brusquement, un jet rouge, tiré de nulle part, crépita, et, surpassant les têtes des combattants, effectua une vive explosion, au-dessus de chacun, au centre même de la salle.

D'un même geste, de nombreux sorciers s'interrompirent, sondant les éclats rougeâtres qui flottaient encore en l'air. Et puis, une voix perça le silence :

\- On se replie ! Faites passer ! »

Et, tout à coup, les mangemorts formèrent trois groupes. Chacun couvrait mutuellement l'autre. Fusant vers les portes de sorties comme un seul homme, dans une marche parfaitement coordonnée, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit. Une pluie de sorts s'était abattue sur eux, mais aucun n'avait pu les toucher.

Pansy, tremblante, tenait encore Hermione entre ses mains, l'observant, ses paupières closes, ses longs cils noirs, ses joues blêmes, semblable à une précieuse poupée dans sa tenue de soie bleu nuit.

Les discussions reprenaient avec vigueur autour d'eux, des cris de fureur, des exclamations indignées.

« Ils ont tous filé en transplanant !

\- Le ministère a tous les transplanages sur ses listes, il a intérêt à les arrêter !

\- Quelle question, il ne le fera pas, on le sait bien ! On est pris pour des abrutis depuis des années !

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il contacté les aurors ? Il faudrait faire un portoloin groupé pour les blessés…

\- Hermione !

La voix d'Isabelle résonna, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le corps inanimé d'Hermione. Des personnes se rassemblèrent, à l'entente du prénom, et un large cercle se créa autour des deux sorcières, et de la mère éplorée.

Une silhouette haute se fraya un chemin parmi les invités.

\- Pansy ? Passe-la-moi. Je l'emmène à Saint Mangouste.

La brune branla lourdement sa tête, fixant longuement Drago, dont le regard fiévreux et le visage pâle révélaient bien des choses.

\- C'est trop tard, Drago. »

RRRR

« Secteur deux, secteur deux…

Il papillonna des yeux, hagard. La voix s'échouait contre les murs, inlassablement répétée. Encore un appel… Il était tellement épuisé. Il était si simple de se rendormir, et de sombrer indéfiniment. D'un œil fixe, il contemplait son bureau qui le surplombait. Il dormait, le nez enfoui dans sa moquette.

\- Secteur deux…

Le secteur deux… qu'y avait-il là-bas ? Pas grand-chose… Les autres pouvaient s'en occuper. Harry n'avait qu'à… envoyer un patronus à Bill et à lui léguer ses fonctions pour cette affaire. Oui… c'était envisageable.

Doucement, Harry leva sa baguette. Secteur deux. Til &amp; Brown Co. Leurs locaux. Patil et Brown. Parvati et Lavande. Le Gala.

\- Secteur deux. Appel du secteur deux. »

RRRR

« J'en ai marre de ce jeu. On pourrait essayer quelque chose de plus drôle, proposa James.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si on fait tous de la magie sur la même chose, peut-être que ce sera encore plus puissant !

\- Idiot, on l'a fait avec la fleur, puis avec la coccinelle, l'escargot, la poupée Barbie, la feuille de l'arbre et la branche. Que peut-on faire de plus ?

\- En même temps, Juliette ! riposta James, froissé. Faire de la magie en même temps ! Pas un par un ! Tu comprends vraiment rien…

\- Sur quoi, alors monsieur ? répliqua Juliette en croisant ses bras, après avoir ramené ses cheveux roux en arrière

\- Sur… ça ! »

Un balai. Le balai que l'homme d'entretien avait oublié dans les cabinets publics, et dont le manche dépassait. Les enfants foulèrent rapidement l'herbe, et s'approchèrent prudemment du balai, comme s'il avait s'agi de la toute dernière version d'un jeu qui leur plaisait.

Puis, ils retinrent leurs souffles, et leurs regards convergèrent vers le balai.

RRRR

« Un pauvre con. Un abruti fini. Il ne comprendra donc jamais rien ? Que lui faut-il de plus ? Que lui faut-il, hein ? »

Chacune de ses phrases était ponctuée d'un coup de poing rageur dans sa brioche parfumée à la fleur d'oranger. Elle reprenait la pâte en mains, la pétrissait, et l'écrasait sans pitié dans le saladier.

Dans la rue passante, à l'extérieur, une vieille tirait péniblement sa valise. Ginny la contemplait lugubrement, au travers de sa fenêtre, sans cesser la mise à mort de sa brioche alias l'aliment-qui-était-actuellement-en-train-de-sauver-la-vie-de-son-pauvre-con-et-abruti-fini-de-mari. Pouvait-on plaisanter avec ce genre de choses ? Pouvait-on se le permettre ?

Dans un cri furieux, Ginny relâcha sa préparation, la mit de côté afin de la laisser lever, et se lava les mains. Tellement de choses s'affrontaient en elle.

« Ginevra Weasley, se morigéna-t-elle à haute voix. Tu as raison, peut-être bien que oui, mais il faut convaincre toutes ces…

La porte d'entrée claqua, et Ginny s'immobilisa. Puis, elle réajusta rapidement son tablier fleuri, et se précipita dans son placard, se donnant un air affairé. Négligemment, bien que son souffle soit encore rapide, elle pivota vers Harry, alors qu'il entrait en trombe. Lui donnant ainsi la sensation que les hostilités n'étaient pas terminées.

\- Salut Potter, lâcha-t-elle sans conviction – il allait payer pour y être allé, oh oui, qu'il allait payer.

\- Ginny, y a eu un souci. Il y a eu une attaque au Gala. Et… et…

\- Quoi !

Ginny pivota en une seconde, semblant oublier qu'elle avait souhaité la mort des participants au Gala. Harry balbutiait, il s'emmêlait, il…

\- Attaque, au Gala, et…

\- Qui ? Qui ? Dis-moi qui, Harry !

Brusquement, plus de lumière, plus d'air. Sa poitrine s'étouffe. Elle a déjà connu ça, cette scène s'est déjà produite par le passé. Il n'y a plus de vengeance, de haine, juste cette pression le poids qui engloutit les rires de l'univers

\- Qui ? HARRY ! QUI ? hoquette-t-elle, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Ron ? Pansy ? Hermione ?

\- Hermione. »


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Ave César !**

Les grandes questions reviennent nous hanter... Hermione est-elle morte ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Vous n'allez peut-être pas le découvrir ici, mais vous allez davantage comprendre la problématique entre Ginny et les autres !

**J'ai terminé mon second roman, je suis en train de le relire. Je vais donc avoir davantage de temps pour Amour Intemporel &amp; La Descente ! **Les chapitres seront plus loin ( mouiii !) et je vais reprendre plus durement le témoignage d'Hermione pour La Descente.

**Big Merci à : Cay66, laLucarne, PouleauPotter, NeverForgeett &amp; faerycyn !**

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre Sept_**

* * *

« J'ai de grands projets pour toi, Bella. Tu n'es qu'à l'aube de notre réussite.

Doucement, l'échine de Bellatrix fut parcourue d'un frisson, et elle se redressa, chancelante.

Voldemort la concertait de ses yeux fixes, fendus en leur long, semblables à deux abimes où chacun se perdait. Dans la Grande Salle, seul le claquement sec de ses ongles contre le bois, résonnait. Il était seul, les fidèles s'étaient volatilisés depuis bien longtemps.

\- Maitre… s'il vous plait, dites m'en davantage.

\- Ne supplie pas, Bella. Cela est bien trop bas pour toi. Retiens un seul nom. Dartmoor.

\- Dartmoor… la zone montagneuse ?

\- Retiens. Tu peux disposer.

Incertaine, Bellatrix fit volte face, et s'engagea vers les portes closes. Le ciel, au-dessus d'elle, s'était assombri, alors que des nuages se balançaient lourdement.

\- Un instant, Bellatrix.

Elle s'immobilisa, patientant, avant de se retourner et de s'agenouiller de nouveau.

\- Maitre.

\- Tu m'as cherché lorsque je suis tombé. Tu as été une des premières à revenir. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu.

\- Oui, maitre.

\- Dartmoor sera ton présent. Mais… il impliquera une obéissance aveugle. Si tu devais contester le moindre de mes ordres, à l'avenir, je me verrai obligé de me dispenser définitivement de toi. Cela nécessite-t-il un éclaircissement ?

\- Non maitre. Je vous servirai jusqu'à la toute fin.

\- Bien. Et… sais-tu où est Yaxley ?

\- Non, maitre. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée.

\- Dispose. »

Et, lentement, les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent davantage, alors que Bellatrix se retirait.

RRRR

« Ce soir, une tragédie a eu lieu. Ce soir, des amis ont perdu la vie. Des collègues, des camarades, des combattants.

Ils luttaient avec nous, pour un monde meilleur. Un monde où l'ennemi est pointé du doigt, et où on ose énoncer son prénom, sans redouter les représailles.

Face à nous, il y a bel et bien un ennemi. Il ne faut plus se leurrer, si certains le faisaient encore.

Voldemort. Il est là, il est partout, il nous guette, il veut nous détruire, et affaiblir la population anglaise. Il y a plusieurs mois, il attaquait nos locaux. Aujourd'hui, il a renouvelé son geste. Comment est-il parvenu à s'infiltrer ici, alors que le lieu était placé sous Fidelitas ? Nous l'ignorons. Mais soyez certains que nous trouverons la faille, et lorsque nous l'aurons, nous saurons riposter comme il conviendra.

Nous sommes des Anglais, peut-être jeunes, peut-être vieux. Mais nous sommes tous des _P'tits gars_. »

La voix grave, profonde, lancinante de Shacklebolt avait achevé de se disperser dans la salle, et fut étouffée par une slave de chaleureux applaudissements.

Les aurors avaient débarqué, après que le sortilège ait été levé – si les mangemorts étaient parvenus à s'infiltrer, tout cela n'était plus qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie. Ils avaient relevé les coordonnées des personnes présentes, établi un portoloin de groupe, et avaient assuré qu'ils feraient le nécessaire, avant de disparaitre.

Nombreux souhaitaient à présent rentrer chez eux. Aussi, Shackebolt s'était interposé, proposant de déguster le dessert et un bon digestif en guise de remontant. Patil et Brown avaient approuvé vivement l'idée, horrifiées du scandale que représentait cette soirée.

À présent, chacun se laissait envahir par les arômes voluptueux que dégageaient les diverses variétés de whisky soutirées à Zabini. Lui-même s'extasiait, humant à plein nez, tirant un léger sourire rêveur.

RRRR

Avec un léger râle, elle s'étira paisiblement, ne semblant pas même noter la lumière qui inondait la pièce. Elle déglutit puis jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieu. S'était-elle assoupie ? Elle aurait juré ne pas être là, pourtant…

Avec précaution, Anneth reposa convenablement ses lunettes sur son nez, et cilla plusieurs fois. Ah oui ! Isabelle ! Elle lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa petite-fille et ses amis, oui, oui… Sur les enfants. Les enfants.

« Où sont mes petits poussins ? Où sont-ils ? pépia Anneth en se redressant. Quelqu'un veut-il un peu de verveine et du Savane ? Mmh, c'est délicieux ensemble… Ambre, James, Juliette, Peter ! Vous vous cachez ? Roh, ce n'est plus tellement de mon… âge. »

Elle venait d'avaler le dernier mot en atteignant le corridor. Devant elle, la porte béante, perçait la nuit d'un carré de lumière. S'ouvrant sur le petit jardin entouré de hautes haies, et sur une petite route du lotissement. Ciel, où étaient les petits ?

RRRR

« Harry, cesse de marcher comme cela, tu me donnes le tournis, gémit Ron.

\- Je marche comme je le veux Ron.

\- On a vraiment d'autres préoccupations que de se disputer, répliqua farouchement Pansy.

Installés dans la salle d'attente de Saint Mangouste, plus aucun d'eux ne pouvait réfuter la tension qui les habitait. Les regards pendus au sol, au plafond, ou encore à scruter les gens qui passaient par là. Les yeux nerveux, qui erraient péniblement.

Ils n'osaient pas s'adresser la parole, un venin se propageait entre eux, laissant un lourd silence s'apposer. La plus grand agressivité émanait de Ginny, qui, les bras croisés, installée sur le rebord d'un fauteuil, semblait à deux doigts de tomber, tout en demeurant dans un parfait équilibre. Ses dents serrées, ses sourcils froncés, et le pincement de ses lèvres laissaient préméditer les réflexions qui s'enchainaient en elle.

Harry, le cœur lourd, vadrouillait de long en large, de diagonale en angle, de travers en droit, d'un mur à l'autre, les jambes tremblantes, réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, brossant ses cheveux noirs échevelés.

Pansy, les bras et jambes croisés, dans son siège, paraissait aussi abordable qu'un bloc de glace en plein Alaska. Elle semblait égarée dans un univers qui lui était propre. Mais, au moindre bruit de pas qui s'approchait d'elle, elle sursautait et adressait un coup d'œil vif. Elle avait englouti trois paquets entiers de biscuits, une bouteille de Yop Vanillé, et désormais, sa panique boulimique ne pouvant s'alimenter davantage sous peine d'une hyperglycémie, elle s'était statufiée.

Ron, s'était appuyé à un mur, et, laconique, sondait le plafond qui le superposait, sans se soucier des médicomages qui s'affairaient autour d'eux. La même voix aigue de la secrétaire commençait à l'agacer. Derrière son comptoir, elle minaudait avec un aide-soignant, gloussant avec lui.

Saint Mangouste était somme toute vide, mis à part les blessés que le portoloin des aurors avait menés ici. Et la lumière blanche, et l'odeur des produits aseptisants peuplaient l'air, décuplant le poids qui régnait sur leurs poitrines.

Cependant, un auror venait de transplaner dans le hall, et s'avançait vers eux, dans la petite salle d'attente qui donnait sur le couloir et dont ils avaient une vue complète.

« Monsieur et madame Weasley ? demanda-t-il, une plume et un parchemin en mains.

Pansy et Ron relevèrent aussitôt le menton, et se rapprochèrent avant de s'avancer à pas lents de l'auror.

\- Salut Ved', salua Harry d'un acquiescement.

\- Potter, répondit amicalement Vedrick. Simple vérification de routine…

\- Je sais bien, approuva Harry.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner vos baguettes, s'il vous plait ? lâcha Vedrick à l'annonce de Pansy et Ron. Je dois vérifier les sortilèges que vous avez jetés durant l'attaque.

Ron retint un soupir contrarié. Il savait déjà que les ennuis allaient commencer, avec ce sortilège qu'avait lancé Pansy. Amer, il tendit sa baguette, et Pansy l'imita.

Vedrick lança aussitôt le charme sur la baguette de Ron, passant au crible les incantations utilisées durant le Gala.

\- Parfait, soutint-il en la restituant à Ron. Cependant, je me vois obligé de vous rappeler que le maintien de l'ordre général se fait par les représentants légaux chargés de cette responsabilité. À l'avenir, il serait préférable qu'avant toute attaque, vous lanciez un appel aux aurors.

\- Ce n'était pas comme si nous en avions vraiment eu le temps, répliqua Ron.

\- Entre nous… cela couvrirait au moins vos actes comme étant de la légitime-défense. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de témoins, cela pourrait être remis en doutes.

\- Des témoins ! Et vos surveillances sur les transplanages ? Ils étaient au moins une quarantaine, tous ces mangemorts ! Vous avez bien les noms, avec tout ce que vous nous faites baver, hein ? riposta Ron, scandalisé.

\- Monsieur Weasley, je m'adresse à vous comme étant un ami de monsieur Potter. La prochaine fois, contactez les aurors. Cela se serait produit au mois d'août, avec les nouvelles mesures sécuritaires, et il y aurait eu moins de témoins, on vous aurait soupçonné. Madame Weasley, puis-je ?

Sans broncher, Pansy lui délivra sa baguette. Vedrick reproduisit la manœuvre, et les charmes émis défilèrent. Avant de revenir à l'un d'eux.

\- Le _Nevruscapula_, madame Weasley ? murmura Vedrick, interloqué. Mais il fait partie de nos sortilèges interdits.

\- Je l'y ai autorisée, j'étais là, claqua Harry en se relevant, sous l'œil peu amène de Ginny.

\- Potter, tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas habilités à autoriser qui que ce soit. Quand bien même, le sort a été jeté.

\- J'ai eu peur, je l'ai jeté instinctivement, répondit Pansy.

\- Je vais devoir noter cela dans mon rapport, conclut Vedrick en leur redonnant leurs baguettes. Vous serez recontactée, certainement. Excusez-moi du dérangement, bonne soirée. »

Et Vedrick se dirigea de nouveau vers le corridor, leva sa baguette, et disparut. Ni Pansy, ni Ron n'avaient esquissé le moindre geste, détaillant encore cet endroit où l'auror avait disparu.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Pansy. Il doit y avoir un moyen de faire disparaitre ce rapport ou bien de…

\- Non, il n'y a pas de moyen, Harry, murmura Pansy. Tu le sais, je le sais, on le sait tous ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de rien !

\- Change de ton lorsque tu t'adresses à mon époux, siffla Ginny en se mettant sur ses jambes. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu ne contrôles pas tes actes.

L'abcès avait gonflé, gonflé, et, empli de pus, menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Les propos de Vedrick étaient telle la saignée, qui allait laisser s'échapper le surplus.

\- Je ne contrôle pas mes actes, Ginny ? cracha Pansy, rageuse. Moi ? Moi, ce soir, j'ai défendu mon amie, j'ai défendu mes intérêts, mon pays !

\- Ton pays ? Tu crois qu'en écrivant sur du papier et en portant un toast tu agis ? ricana farouchement Ginny.

\- Oh, en tout cas, j'agis plus qu'en faisant de la cuisine, ça c'est certain !

\- Eh bien, oui, en vérité, il vaut mieux faire de la cuisine que de se faire tuer sur le terrain ! Car quand vous ne serez plus, explique-moi qui tiendra tête au système face à nous ?

\- Ah, cela t'intéresse enfin, le système ? rugit Pansy. Alors tu étais où ce soir ? Hein, tu étais où ?

\- Combattre le système de cette manière n'est pas la bonne solution, je vous le dis depuis des années ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous a apporté ? Réunir des voix pour les _P'tits gars Anglais_ ? Mais concrètement Parkinson, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Les _P'tits gars _ou _Demain, un nouveau jour_, quelle différence ? Un homme au pouvoir, corruptible ?

\- Shacklebolt n'est pas co-…

\- Non, mais il aura le pouvoir. Toi, et Hermione n'êtes que des pantins entre ses mains ! hurla Ginny, furibonde.

\- Il est plus facile de critiquer et de voir le vice partout, que de prêter main forte, hein ? Tu préfères te vautrer chez toi et ne pas en gratter une, toi ?

\- Les filles, arrêtez… On est tous sous tension, et cela ne va pas aider, je…

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley, ferme-la une fois dans ta vie au lieu de te croire assez mature pour nous faire la morale ! riposta Ginny, les joues rouges.

\- Adresse-toi encore une fois à lui de la sorte, et ton Chauvefurie te semblera une simple chatouille, menaça Pansy en tirant sa baguette.

\- Bien sûr, continue sur ta lancée ! Après le Nevruscapula, allons-y pour un autre sort ! Vas-y Parkinson, vas-y, tue-moi. Tu as pensé à Peter. À ce que tu infliges à Peter, chaque jour ?

\- Moi ? s'étrangla Pansy, outrée.

\- Chaque jour, il est en danger par ta faute. Que Ron manque de couilles pour te le dire passe encore, mais moi, je ne vais pas me gêner. Peter est en danger. Va travailler à ce journal, vas-y. Par où atteint-on une personne ? Jamais en l'attaquant directement. Mais en s'en prenant à ceux qu'elle aime. Peter est la cible numéro un des mangemorts, tout comme Ambre. Mais puisque vous êtes si malins, continuez. Continuez, allez écrire dans votre torchon, prenez-vous des gens à dos, donnez des votes aux _P'tits gars_. Allez-y. Vous ne valez que ça, de toute façon. Et lorsque tu seras au trou, ou morte, tu serviras au moins à faire du compost pour les asticots. »

Harry voulut l'attraper par l'épaule, mais Ginny se dégagea de son emprise. En plusieurs foulées, elle gagna le hall, et tourbillonna sur elle-même, disparaissant dans un pop ! sonore. La secrétaire, au comptoir, ne leur avait pas prêté la moindre attention, gloussant encore.

Un silence assourdissant régnait entre Pansy, Ron et Harry, à présent. Aucun n'osait dédier le moindre coup d'œil à l'autre.

Ce fut une chouette argentée, un patronus, qui coupa court à ce mutisme résonnant.

« Birmingham. Attaque de terroristes sur la population anglaise. Renforts nécessaires. Renforts nécessaires. »

Harry émit un soupir. Et puis, il transplana, sans davantage de cérémonies.

RRRR

« C'est nul, j'y arrive pas… bougonna Juliette.

\- Moi non plus. Peut-être que c'est trop gros.

\- Peut-être, oui.

\- En même temps, peut-être qu'on ne pense pas tous à la même chose, suggéra Ambre.

\- Je sais pas, mais moi j'ai faim…, marmonna Peter. Je veux rentrer.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Psst… Psstt..

Les quatre enfants pivotèrent d'un bloc. Face à eux, à la lumière douteuse du réverbère, un homme vêtu de noir les fixait en souriant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lâcha Juliette, dédaigneuse.

\- Bruce. Vous faites de la magie ?

Les quatre compères échangèrent un coup d'œil hésitant. Ils n'étaient pas censés en pratiquer devant les étrangers. Et certainement pas un moldu. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir sans être accompagnés.

\- Non, répondit aussitôt James.

\- Parce que moi… oui.

Bruce fit apparaitre sa baguette magique, et effectua un pas dans leur direction. James, l'ainé du haut de ses six ans, s'était placé devant les trois autres.

\- On doit rentrer, une autre fois, répondit-il.

\- Mais… moi j'ai envie de voir, contra Peter.

\- Je croyais que tu avais faim, s'étonna Ambre.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire un gâteau en une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui vous plairait ?

\- Un gâteau au chocolat ! s'écria Juliette.

\- Non, aux fraises, plutôt », demanda Ambre.

Et, devant leurs yeux émerveillés, un drap à carreaux se déroula, surmonté d'une charlotte aux fraises, et d'un brownie fondant.

RRRR

« Du riz, du riz, du riz… Quelqu'un a des actions en Chine ? C'est pas possible à la longue ! bougonna l'un des hommes.

\- Pas faux, gémit un autre.

Ses protestations furent reprises en boucle par la cantine entière. Le chahut devenait infernal, et McMillan dut se lever sur ses jambes. Le silence retomba à l'instant.

\- Vous avez encore de l'énergie, je vois… Ceux qui souhaitent poursuivre l'entrainement peuvent sortir dès à présent.

Aucun n'esquissa un geste. Les flammes des bougies se reflétaient dans les yeux de McMillan, alors qu'il poursuivait d'une voix lente :

\- Nous sommes tous ici contre notre gré. Nous sommes tous là car nous n'avons plus rien, car nous avons tout perdu. Nous avons perdu ce pour quoi nous vivions. Je sais que c'est difficile, je vis la même chose chaque jour. La détresse, le manque de rêves, l'angoisse, la mort. Mais il y a une question à laquelle je veux que chacun d'entre vous réponde. Dehors, il y a encore des gamins innocents. Dehors, y a encore de l'insouciance. Il faut la préserver, il faut protéger ces gosses. Alors on lutte pour ça, nous. Ceux qui ne sont pas contents, je ne vous ai jamais forcés. Je vous ai montré une nouvelle voie. Libre à vous de la quitter. Ceux qui veulent rester, y a du riz. Pensez qu'à une époque, vous étiez nombreux à ne pas avoir de quoi manger. Et ce riz-là, sur lequel vous crachez, putain de merde, à une époque, vous l'auriez avalé, vomi, et remangé pour avoir l'impression d'en manger deux fois plus. Voilà la vérité. »

Et McMillan se réinstalla, attaquant son repas sans envie. C'était son estomac qui grondait, qui le conduisait à s'alimenter, rien d'autre.

Et, sans un bruit, le diner s'amorça, tout autour de lui. Enfin.

RRRR

« Maitre ?

Voldemort pivota lentement, et inclina son visage en reconnaissant l'adepte agenouillé.

\- Parle.

\- Le signal a été lancé. Ce que vous attendiez s'est produit.

\- Bien. Il était temps. Nous allons passer à la phase numéro deux. »

RRRR

« Nan, nan, ji vois pas li grand succès… Nan, c'i pas flagrant… Mais, ji vois un homme, un homme ! Y est riche, il a bicoup d'argent, bicoup, oh oui, li jili gars…

\- Très bien, de l'argent, c'est une bonne chose. Très bien. Combien ?

\- Ouh… On n'y dit pas di choses pareilles ! Mais… bicoup… six… sept chiffres ! Un compte à sept chiffres.

\- Avant, ou après la virgule, les sept chiffres ?

\- Mais quelle question ! Avant !

\- Mouais. Mouais. Il est beau, ou bof ?

\- Il est jili. Jili, moui.

Cho croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa la voyante, qui agitait ses mains enroulées de bracelets, au-dessus de sa boule de cristal.

\- Je vais le rencontrer où ?

\- Ouh, ti li connais dijà !

\- Ah ! Comment est-il ?

\- Jili. Et riche.

\- Mouais, ça ne nous avance pas. C'est pas Andy, au moins ?

\- Ah, non… non, non. Andy c'est fini. Fini. Moi ji ti dis, l'homme di ta vie, tu vas li revoir bientôt.

\- D'acc. J'y vais, alors.

\- Bien. Bien. Mais, ti connais la chanson. Si ti l'as pas vu dans la simaine, ti reviens !

\- Oui oui, Monnie. »

Cho lui tendit les billets, puis sortit de la tente étouffante. Bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre, il fallait qu'elle trouve cet abruti. Monnie la fauchait depuis deux ans comme ça, déjà.

Et Cho ne pouvait davantage supporter cette situation. Les hommes qui se succédaient, sans qu'elle n'accroche. Un vrai papillon libre.

Elle s'était confiée à Blaise, le patron du bar Z'inLove, sur Andy. Lui expliquant qu'Andy était sourd, ce qui lui avait fait déprécier le concert de Madonna. Quel idiot, d'ailleurs…

Ciel. Et Monnie avait parlé d'un homme. Ce ne pouvait être Blaise… Cho n'était définitivement pas le genre que le métis convoitait – lui, il préférait les Fredo avec une chemise rose, des petites fesses musclées, et un grand sourire charmeur…

« Allez, Cho, à la pêche », songea-t-elle en tirant son carnet de contacts de sa poche.


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Hi people !**

Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre! Et le retour d'Hermione et de Drago, oui, oui, vous allez les revoir, et les deux ! Je vous écoute, hein !

Le précédent chapitre n'était pas palpitant, mais était nécessaire à la transition ! Et pour Ginny... Vous la comprendrez plus tard !

Un giga-méga-super-énorme Merci à : **NeverForgeett** ( j'espère que tu accrocheras mieux ce coup-ci ;) ), **PouleauPotter**, **LaLucarne, Cay66** !

Bonne lecture, et profitez bien de votre long week-end ! Bisous!

* * *

**_Chapitre Huit_**

* * *

« Comment vas-tu ?

Malefoy ne répondit que d'un bref coup de menton à sa question. Isabelle se rapprocha, son visage avenant exprimant toute sa sympathie.

Ils se trouvaient face à l'étage des réanimations, devant la porte où Hermione luttait pour vivre. Malefoy n'avait pas compris grand-chose quant au sortilège qu'elle avait reçu. Assez, cependant, pour admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un dérivé de l'Avada Kedavra. Qu'en était-il réellement ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Il n'avait pas osé poser de question, dans le cas où, justement, il aurait été censé le savoir.

Et les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur blanc, il sondait Isabelle et Frederic sans même les voir. Si Frederic maintenait un calme parfait, assis dans un fauteuil, Isabelle n'en menait pas large. Se sentant obligée de parler afin de réduire son stress, elle les criblait de questions exaspérantes, marchait à toute allure dans le couloir, puis, revenait rapidement, pour enfin repartir.

Dieu, que faisait-il avec deux moldus à Saint Mangouste ?

\- Du nouveau ?

La voix avait jailli dans leurs dos. Malefoy pivota afin d'affronter le regard bleu de Pansy, tendue à bloc. Pouvait-elle réellement éprouver de la sympathie pour cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout au sang sale ? Ou était-ce un simulacre ? Quant à Weasley… quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus si emmouraché de Granger ? Il aurait moins pu se marier avec elle, et l'en débarrassait ! D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu finir avec Pansy ?

\- Absolument rien, répondit Isabelle, face au mutisme de son gendre et de Frederic. Rien du tout, les médecins se…

\- Médicomages, corrigea mécaniquement Ron.

\- Oui, enfin, ceux qui soignent viennent et partent, ils ne disent rien…, chuchota Isabelle, la voix cassée. C'est mon petit bébé, et ils ne parlent pas, on ne sait rien…

\- On sait Isa… Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vous en faire. L'intégralité des reporters du Verita'Sorcier ont défilé à l'entrée afin de savoir comment elle allait… Hilda ne voulait pas partir, elle avait apporté une tente pour camper ici, sourit tristement Pansy.

\- Ginny et Harry ne sont plus avec vous ? demanda Frederic.

\- Ginny est…, marmonna Pansy.

\- Est partie se reposer, elle ne tenait plus. Harry était encore appelé, coupa Ron.

\- C'est indécent le nombre d'heures qu'il travaille, le pauvre ! soutint Isabelle.

\- C'est son choix, riposta Pansy, moins compréhensive brusquement.

\- Oui, bref, ce n'est décidément pas le moment, Pan', coupa Ron. Drago, t'as eu la visite de Vedrick ?

\- Oui, il m'est tombé dessus dès que j'ai amené Hermione ici, répondit Malefoy. Il a voulu que je justifie également mon transplanage…

\- Ils deviennent dingues avec toutes leurs mesures… J'espère qu'Harry pourra avoir la liste du ministère, qu'on sache qui était là ce soir.

\- On saura, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela fera ? On les relâchera, dans le cas où nous les attraperions, souffla Pansy, dépassée.

\- Pan', arrête d'être défaitiste, ils ne sont pas tous relaxés.

\- Quand bien même, tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle loi sur l'immigration ? ricana Pansy, amère.

\- Non…

\- Normal, c'est encore tenu secret. C'est le thème de mon prochain article. Le ministère va offrir des primes pour l'immigration. Chaque immigré recevra mille gallions net. Tu imagines un peu ?

\- Ils veulent relancer la main-d'œuvre, le pays a coulé avec tous leurs impôts, contra Ron. Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Si, justement. C'est un appel international aux adeptes de Voldemort, afin de le rejoindre, Ron ! Ce que tu peux être naïf !

\- Les chiots de Voldemort ne sont pas uniquement intéressés par l'argent, répliqua Ron.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais malgré la somme que représentent mille gallions, personne ne pourra s'en tirer plus de six mois, ici, avec les prix qui ont grimpé. Et pour accepter l'argent, ils signent qu'ils doivent rester deux ans complets sur le territoire. Autrement dit, ou bien ils iront d'entrée voir Voldemort, ou bien ils s'y résigneront par la suite, puisque c'est lui qui tient les finances et les familles aisées du pays.

\- Je crois que tu es un peu négative, Pan'. Scrimgeour veut surtout relancer notre industrie d'exportation, rien de plus. Et pour cela, amener des gens qui seront obligés de travailler, car mille gallions ne leur suffira pas sur deux ans.

\- Bien sûr. Et le ministère soi-disant fauché trouve mille gallions pour chaque individu sur Terre, comme cela, du jour au lendemain ? Mais avec quoi on vous a pondu dans la famille Weasley ? Un haricot à la place du cerveau ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne partage pas ton avis sur la question, qu'on est obligatoirement un abruti, Pan, siffla Ron, irrité. Tu parles comme si Scrimgeour était avec Voldemort, mais ça, bordel, personne n'en sait rien ! Si c'était vrai, depuis longtemps des mesures quant aux sangs auraient été prises, puisqu'il s'agit des premiers objectifs de Voldemort. Et de deux, Scrimgeour a emprunté à la Banque Européenne, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Merci pour ce brillant résumé que n'importe quel martien de « _Demain, un nouveau jour _» aurait pu réciter, Weasley », claqua Pansy.

Ils poussèrent un soupir agacé, se fusillant mutuellement des yeux. De plus, les dernières paroles de Vedrick résonnaient encore dans leurs oreilles, et la pression de ce qui adviendrait avec le sort jeté par Pansy, lançait un stress supplémentaire sur leurs épaules.

RRRR

« Mouais, on va couler…

\- C'est sûr, Titi… On est mal.

\- Je comprends pas comment on a pu tomber si bas...

\- Moi non plus, je t'avoue…

\- Mais après ce désastre, on est mortes. Lav', sers m'en un autre s't'plait…

Parvati tendit piteusement son verre vide en direction de sa complice. Lavande tira la bouteille de whisky pur braise – un whisky sensationnel de Zabini – vers elles, et remplit le verre d'un coup maladroit. Ecroulées sur une des tables rondes, dans la grande salle vide, désertée par les invités et les musiciens, elles profitaient des caisses d'alcool soutirées à Zabini.

\- J'comprends pas… on avait tout vérifié, bafouilla Parvati.

\- Totalement… On avait… tracé les CV des cuisiniers…

\- Du personnel…

\- Des musiciens…

\- Et même des agents d'entretien !

\- Eh oui… même les agents d'entretient, gloussa Lavande. Y en a un que t'avais vérifié en… profondeur, hein ?

\- Mouais, mais ça, on le dit pas à haute voix.

Elles échangèrent un rire cocasse, sérieusement éméchées, renversées sur leur petite table.

\- Dans l'état où j'suis… je pourrais même aller m'faire le plongeur… Steeve… pour oublier ce cauchemar, geignit Lavande. Tu crois… que j'ai une chance avec ?

\- Bah… avec le manque, vu que ça fait… un bout de temps qu'il a rien eu, t'as plus qu'une chance, hahaha…

\- J'vais essayer de pas me vexer, pouffa Lavande.

\- On est dans la merdeee !

\- Ouais, trooop, souffla Lavande. Attends, je me remets deux petits doigts.

Et Lavande se remplit un verre entier, effectuant le même sort avec celui de Parvati.

\- Tu sais… non seulement on va couler, car plus personne ne… voudra de notre entreprise… mais on risque d'être… accusées… Lav'.

\- Oh Titi, c'est affreux…

\- On devrait… euh j'veux dire…

\- Ouais, je te suis…

\- Prendre un avocat. Et puis, le cousin Régis…

\- Celui qu'est le fils de l'ex-femme de ton demi-beau-oncle par alliance ?

\- Euh… mouais. Ça doit être ça.

\- Ouais. Je vois.

\- Il est italien, tu sais ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est un détective privé. Y pourrait p't'être nous aider à… savoir qui nous a pourri la soirée. Si on est blanchiiies, on pourrait ne pas être trooop touchées…

\- Ouais, c'est très… intelligent.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais, vraiment, marmonna Lavande d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Du coup, comme ça… on pourrait le payer plus tard… y bosserait, pendant que l'avocat… nous monterait le dossier…

\- Ouais, mais euh… t'as une idée de qui a fait le coup ?

\- Mouais… non. En fait… regarde, on fait le point. Le lieu… était sous Fidelitas. On avait mis… des portiers pour amener les gens. D'acc ?

\- Ouais.

\- On avait dit le lieu à Hermione et Pansy, ça oui, mais ça peut pas être elles. Pas du tout possible. Donc… Le Fidelitas. Pas de Portoloin. On peut pas le trouver sur une carte non plus, donc pas par balai.

\- Oh par Godric, Titi !

\- Oui. Y avait une taupe dans les invités. L'un d'eux a… euh… dû se tirer juste cinq minutes, transplaner, amener un… mangemort, le laisser repartir et revenir. Et puis après… le mangemort a fait revenir ses complices.

\- Mais euh… juste dans l'endroit où les gens pouvaient transplaner ?

\- Oui, dans la rue en fait.

\- Le ministère doit avoir les listes, Titi ! Il faut regarder quel transplanage s'est fait une fois que tout le monde était arrivé !

\- C'est l'idée… et pour ça, on a besoin de Régis. Lui, y saura comment faire…

\- Dingue.

\- Total.

La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer une jeune femme. Chevelure noire tirée en arrière. Yeux bleus brûlants. Un mètre cinquante-trois.

\- Hey, Milaine…

\- Je peux savoir quel est cet accoutrement ? grogna Milaine, ses bras croisés.

\- Euh… nous tergiversions et…

\- Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir vous dépêcher.

\- Et, au fait, Titi… on va trouver où l'argent pour l'avocat ? bredouilla Lavande.

\- Excellente question.

D'un coup de baguette, Milaine fit disparaitre la bouteille de whisky ainsi que les verres, sous les airs dépités de ses patronnes.

\- Brown, Patil, levez-vous. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

\- Hein… ?

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous fixer le nombril et commencer à agir, ce serait parfait, poursuivit Milaine.

\- T'as pas dû capter, Mimi… mais on est cuites.

\- J'AI vérifié les systèmes de sécurité. Ils étaient parfaits, nous ne pouvons être incriminées si Le Verita'Sorcier invite des personnes dont il n'est pas sûr. Nous allons réunir des fonds pour votre avocat, et préparer le terrain pour Régis.

\- Tu… nous as épiées ?

\- Non, j'ai suivi votre discussion. Il est temps de tout préparer. Parvati, allez envoyer votre hibou. Lavande, contactez un avocat. Moi, j'ai déjà rendez-vous demain matin à huit heures tapantes, avec chaque membre du personnel.

\- Eh, je voulais me réserver Steeve ! s'écria Lavande en se redressant.

\- Il ne s'agissait pas d'une partie fine, Brown, mais d'entretiens veillant à connaitre leurs intentions et leurs actions de ce soir. Veillez à vous procurez du veritaserum de manière discrète.

Et sur ce, Milaine tourna les talons, ses chaussures à aiguille claironnant après son passage. Les portes des cuisines claquèrent derrière elle.

\- Des fois… je me demande qui engage qui, au juste », marmonna Parvati

RRRR

« Rappelez-vous, personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes sorciers, murmura Harry.

\- Mais on est censés tirer avec ces armes ? demanda Kathy en actionnant son revolver.

\- Certainement pas ! Vos baguettes sont dissimulées à l'intérieur. Vous actionnez le pistolet et vous lancez le sort comme d'habitude. Vu ?

\- Parfait, Potter.

\- Kenn, Bill, vous immobilisez tous les moldus qui sont au milieu, et vous appliquez le code 22. Vu ?

\- Compris, Potter.

\- Go ! Et... rappelez-vous. Moins y a de morts, moins on nous prendra la tête au Ministère. »

L'équipe d'Harry grinça des dents. C'était la triste réalité.

Cependant, des cris se répercutaient dans les grandes artères du centre de Birmingham. Aussitôt, revêtant les combinaisons des hommes de terrain moldus, Harry et ses aurors se jetèrent dans la foule. Les jets lumineux surgissaient de toutes parts, des toits, des fenêtres, émis depuis les portiques, sur les paillassons. Les voitures, immobilisées en pleine rue, étaient devenues de vrais remparts défensifs, derrière lesquelles des moldus se tassaient en hurlant.

Comment pouvaient-ils comprendre qu'un trait vert pouvait les tuer ? C'était pourtant ce que nombre d'entre eux avaient aperçu.

Mais déjà, Harry couvrant Bill, ce dernier se précipitait en direction des moldus, en empoignait plusieurs, et disparaissait. Il répétait la manœuvre, Kenn l'imitant, déblayant tous ces témoins oculaires qui risquaient un traumatisme perpétuel à ces visions.

Harry repéra un homme encapuchonné sur le toit d'un immeuble. « Oublie Hermione, oublie ta dispute avec Ginny, oublie le Gala, les soucis que va rencontrer Pansy avec ce sort, oublie tout, Harry », se répétait-il, le cœur comprimé dans sa poitrine.

Il était encore partiellement recouvert de suie, n'ayant pas même pu se changer depuis l'incendie où deux gamins avaient péri… Les deux gamins. Oublie-les aussi, Harry, songeait-il.

Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Oublier, c'était tellement…omettre tout ce qui composait cet univers. Souffrances, destruction, mort.

Il transplana, atterrissant sur le toit. Coup de baguette. Le mangemort tomba. Un autre geste du bâton magique, et il atterrissait dans une salle surveillée du ministère.

« À quoi bon, il sera relâché avant même que j'ai fini de déblayer cette rue… » se dit Harry, désespéré. Désespéré, et désillusionné.

RRRR

« Mmh… j'adore les fraises ! murmura Ambre.

\- Et le chocolat, soupira Juliette avec satisfaction.

Installés sur le tapis que Bruce avait déployé à leur égard, ils profitaient de cette collation fortuite avec grand plaisir. Ils ne restaient que des reliefs de ce qui avaient été les gâteaux. Et les enfants, nourris de tout ce sucre, piquaient du nez, réconfortés par la présence des uns et des autres.

\- Alors, c'était bon ? demanda Bruce.

\- Très, répondit James. Mais on doit y aller.

Il se releva sur ses deux jambes, surplombant sa sœur, son cousin et son amie. La lune était haute, devant eux, projetant sa douce clarté sur les arbres du parc.

\- Juliette, Peter, Ambre, allez.

Avec un bâillement, les trois enfants se redressèrent tranquillement, adressant un coup d'œil au toboggan, au tourniquet, aux balançoires et aux autres jeux.

\- Au revoir, Bruce…

\- Bonne nuit...

Les quatre enfants se mirent en marche en direction du petit portillon par lequel ils pourraient quitter le parc. Au même moment, une vieille femme, rondelette, qui courait comme une folle, l'atteignait. Elle semblait dans tous ses états, et s'arrêta sur place, en les reconnaissant.

\- Oh Ciel ! Oh les enfants ! Vous êtes là ! Oh j'ai eu peur ! oh Ciel !

\- Nanou, tu as toujours peur pour rien, taquina Ambre. Rien ne pouvait arriver.

\- Oh si ! Et vous étiez seuls ici, durant tout ce temps ? Comment avez-vous pu partir ?! James, tu aurais pu me réveiller ! Ici, seuls, en pleine nuit, par les temps qui courent ?!

Les enfants s'adressèrent un petit sourire narquois, taisant tacitement la présence de Bruce.

Furieuse, et à moitié soulagée, Anneth attrapa les plus jeunes, Ambre et Juliette, et les tira en direction de la maison, quelques pâtées plus loin. Une ultime fois, Ambre pivota son regard acier en direction du petit parc. Bruce avait disparu, tout comme son tapis. Rien ne subsistait de son passage.

RRRR

« Excusez-moi… vous êtes de la famille d'Hermione Malefoy, c'est cela ? demanda la jeune médicomage.

Six heures du matin. Enfin. Enfin quelqu'un qui s'adressait à eux. À moitié avachi contre le mur blanc qui exhalait une odeur désagréable, Malefoy fut le premier à réagir. Il s'avança aussitôt, déclinant sa relation conjugale avec Hermione.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'écria Isabelle, cessant sa marche nerveuse au travers du couloir.

Pansy s'était éclipsée au cinquième étage afin d'aller quérir quelque chose à grignoter, ayant finalement digérer ses biscuits et son Yop. Et le stress aidant, il fallait qu'elle mange. Absolument. Ron l'avait talonnée, afin de se prendre un café. Frederic également, laissant Malefoy et Isabelle seuls, dans ce grand corridor surchauffé.

\- Elle est en vie. Mais cela a été une question de secondes, murmura la jeune médicomage.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu mon petit bébé… transpercée par ce… cette magie, et être emportée si loin, bafouilla Isabelle, en larmes, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

\- Alpha Kedavra. Un sortilège interdit, bien évidemment, répondit la médicomage. Il coupe l'arrivée de sang au cerveau. Ce manque d'alimentation peut causer de graves problèmes. Déjà la mort ou le coma, si le cas n'est pas pris à temps – et c'est toujours une question de secondes. Ensuite, des troubles.

\- Mais… quand vous dites qu'elle est en vie, cela signifie qu'elle a… qu'elle n'en sort pas indemne ? éclata Isabelle en sanglots.

\- Il se peut qu'elle en garde des séquelles à vie. Certaines pourront se résorber d'elles-mêmes avec le temps, d'autres persisteront, et d'autres s'installeront d'ici plusieurs jours, voire semaines. Notamment tout ce qui va être les facultés locomotrices. Les paralysies des membres, ou même du visage. Des troubles sensoriels, de la vision, de l'ouïe, de l'odorat, du toucher et du goût. Et… des problèmes mémoriels. Sa mémoire a pu être fracturée d'un morceau conséquent, ou de fragments.

\- Il se peut qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir ? souffla Malefoy, médusé.

\- Cela se peut. Tout se peut avec ce sortilège. C'est pour cela que je vais réclamer le plus grand silence et un calme absolu. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Elle est dans un coma artificiel pour l'heure. Nous espérons son réveil en début d'après-midi.

\- Mais… pourquoi est-elle dans le coma ? questionna Malefoy, ses sourcils froncés appuyant l'intensité de son regard gris.

\- Elle souffrait bien trop, et nous avons dû lui infliger une série d'examens afin de vérifier que chaque partie de son cerveau était bien alimentée. C'est réglé. Comme je vous le précisais, désormais, nous n'avons plus qu'à prendre connaissance des effets secondaires qu'aura eus la non-alimentation de son cerveau. Par exemple, les premiers réflexes, respiratoires et cardiaques, avaient été touchés avec le sort. Ce sont eux que nous avons dû rétablir en premier. Excusez-moi, on m'appelle.

La médicomage les salua d'un coup de menton, et s'en fut d'un pas pressé. Malefoy et Isabelle se dévisagèrent silencieusement, au moment où Pansy, Ron et Frederic revenaient. Malefoy les entretint à mi-voix du bilan de santé fourni par la jeune médicomage.

\- Alors, que fait-on ? trépignait Pansy, scrutant la porte. On y va, oui ?

\- Oui », chuchota Isabelle.

Lentement, Pansy déposa sa main contre le battant, et le poussa. La petite chambre était également blanche. Les stores de la grande fenêtre étaient à moitié baissés, laissant une légère lumière se propager. Dans son lit immaculé, ses jolies boucles châtaines déployées autour de son visage, Hermione paraissait un ange. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres délicates.

Elle semblait plus adulte. Incontestablement. Les traits plus affirmés, plus séduisante, plus vive…

Sa robe bleu nuit reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise, à ses côtés. On lui avait fait endosser une chemise claire, qui soutenait son teint blême. Doucement, Pansy s'approcha, et s'installa sur une chaise, à côté du lit. Elle attrapa sa main entre les siennes, et la serra délicatement.

« Il y a vingt-six ans, murmura Isabelle, j'étais dans un lit, comme celui-ci. J'avais un ventre bien rond, mes mains dessus, et je n'imaginais même pas à quel point l'être qui allait en sortir quelques mois plus tard, serait merveilleux… »

Ses pleurs s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, et elle les tamponnait maladroitement, tandis que Frederic la serrait contre lui.

Malefoy, incertain, s'avança de l'autre côté du lit d'Hermione, et, s'adossant au mur, demeura raide, la détaillant sans entrain.

RRRR

Harry ouvrit la porte, et la referma derrière lui. La maison s'éclairait, à mesure que la lumière du soleil gagnait en puissance. Lui, il se sentait vide, épuisé, à bout, à un point inimaginable.

Sa garde venait de s'achever, à six heures précises. Il n'avait pas même eu la force d'aller voir Hermione, il avait envoyé un patronus à Ron, s'enquérant de son état. Celui-ci avait répondu qu'elle était en vie mais conserverait des séquelles. Tant qu'elle vivait, Harry pouvait la soutenir… Ce n'était pas un problème…

Smirk voulait le voir à onze heures pour un compte-rendu de la nuit, soit dans moins de cinq heures. Harry était certain que Smirk agissait ainsi afin d'abréger son sommeil il aurait pu consulter Harry lorsque celui-ci reprendrait son service, à quatorze-heures, cela serait revenu au même. Mais non, le plus tôt possible, pour lui parler encore d'individus relaxés, certainement.

Tel un zombie, Harry s'engouffra dans sa cuisine. La brioche de Ginny était finalement cuite, et il mordit dans une tranche, mastiquant mollement. Il déglutit trois verres d'eau pleins, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il passa un gant froid sur son front couvert de poussières, de cendres, rinça ses mains. Il n'avait plus aucune force…

Il fallait qu'il récupère Juliette et James aussi… Il allait demander à Ginny de s'en occuper, il n'avait pas la force de transplaner sans se désartibuler à coup sûr…

Et ces deux gamins dans l'incendie, et tous ces morts, dans la rue… Harry vacilla, se rattrapa pitoyablement au mur. Il mangeait dans le système de Voldemort. Il n'était que son esclave, il laissait Voldemort lui dicter sa conduite. Voldemort se divertissait, envoyait ses troupes où bon lui semblait, et lui, il devait courir après les mangemorts, sans cesse…

Sans force, sans énergie, il grimpa l'escalier qui le conduirait à l'étage. Pourquoi tout devait toujours se solder de la sorte ?

Il gagna sa chambre. Ginny dormait, il voyait sa forme se tracer sous la couverture. Il s'avança en trainant ses pieds, retira ses chaussures sans même se baisser, simplement en coinçant le talon sous le sommier. Et puis, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Il n'avait pas touché l'oreiller, qu'il dormait déjà. Il pleurait en dormant. Il était un enfant, lui aussi, et il entendait les cris de ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Celui de Lili, morte pour le sauver, se mêlait à eux, et il sombrait dans ce capharnaüm éternel.

RRRR

« Ouais, enfin, c'était une drôle de soirée.

Yaxley acquiesça, tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin vers les cuisines de Poudlard.

\- Un peu dingue, et un peu rapide aussi. Bref. Moi je vais y aller. Makenza m'attend.

\- D'accord Rowle. À plus tard.

\- À plus tard… et… j'imagine qu'on…

\- Le silence absolu, Rowle. Discrétion. Vu ? lâcha Yaxley en pivotant de moitié vers lui.

\- Putain, si le maitre l'apprend, gémit Rowle.

\- Tu as raison…

Brusquement, Yaxley l'attrapa au col, le plaqua contre un mur, et appuya sa baguette contre sa tempe. Les yeux de Rowle s'agrandirent d'effroi.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai rien vu, je sais rien, trembla-t-il. Je t'en supplie, Yaxley, je voulais pas, juste… pense à Makenza, je peux pas la laisser comme ça, elle est toute jeune, elle a besoin de moi, tu sais qu'elle a plus de mère, j'veux pas crever comme ça, je t'en…

\- _Oubliettes_. »

Le regard de Rowle perdit en frayeur, se teintant d'un voile troublant, tandis qu'il sondait le carrelage. Puis, Yaxley le relâcha, et sans un coup d'œil en arrière, s'enfonça dans les couloirs vides, en ce début de matinée.


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Hello !**

Après avoir conservé le plus grand secret - méchante mouiii - quant à **Hermione, la revoici avec des précisions sur les séquelles qu'elle encourt** ! Vous allez découvrir ce qu'elle a concocté afin de survivre dans ce nouveau monde :)

J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant !

Gros bisous et un grand merci à : **choupie27, ****faerycyn, ****PouleauPotter &amp; NeverForgeett !**

* * *

**_Chapitre Neuf_**

* * *

Lentement, Hermione souleva ses paupières. Sa tête lui paraissait résolument lourde, pesante, comme ensevelie dans son oreiller. Elle battit des cils, s'habituant à la lumière tamisée de la pièce blanche.

Tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar. La journée passée. Le réveil avec Malefoy. Son départ pour Poudlard, gouverné par Voldemort. L'attaque des mangemorts. Harry qui l'avait sauvée, avec son équipe d'aurors. Pansy Parkinson. La préparation du Gala. Elle, rédactrice en chef. Sa mère et son beau-père. Ron, avec Pansy. L'attaque, encore. Le sortilège.

Elle avait pris huit ans. Tout le monde avait vieilli de huit ans. Huit années s'étaient écoulées. Les avait-elle vécues, ces années ? Ou bien surgissait-elle comme cela, en plein milieu de ce drame, ayant effectué… un bond dans le temps ?

Tout était si confus…

« Hermione, ma chérie ?

Doucement, Hermione orienta son visage en direction de la voix qu'elle connaissait si bien. Madame Weasley. Oh, comme elle semblait vieillie, elle aussi, les traits tirés, le regard plus soucieux, toujours son air avenant sur son visage généreux.

\- Molly…, murmura Hermione, agitant tout juste ses lèvres.

\- Ma petite Hermione, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Vide.

\- Tu te… souviens de tout ?

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Quelle était cette question ? Malefoy avait-il vendu la mèche sur les huit ans écoulés ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, chuchota Hermione, hésitante.

\- Les médicomages ont dit que nous pouvions t'expliquer certaines choses, poursuivit Madame Weasley, soucieuse. Il y a eu le Gala, hier soir, tu sais ?

\- Oui… oui, je m'en rappelle.

\- Et vous avez été attaqués par des mangemorts – enfin, des terroristes. Tu as subi un terrible sortilège, et il se pourrait… que tu aies perdu des souvenirs.

Alors… peut-être que la journée de la veille… n'était qu'un songe. N'était qu'un rêve. Que ce sortilège jeté, lui avait fait oublier les huit dernières années. Mais pourquoi en serait-il de même pour Malefoy ? Pourquoi Malefoy n'aurait-il aucun souvenir des années précédentes ? Non, cela était certainement quelque chose qui les avait atteints tous les deux. Oui, tous les deux.

En tout cas, vrai ou pas, cela était une chance inestimable. Tout ce qu'elle ignorait, suite à ce… bond dans le futur, pourrait lui être expliqué, désormais. Elle n'aurait qu'à simuler une perte de mémoire.

\- Et… quel genre de souvenirs ? tenta Hermione.

\- Nous l'ignorons, ma chérie. Je vais aller prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée, ils se faisaient un sang d'encre ! »

Et Molly quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé. Hermione observa la porte se refermer, et prit lentement sa respiration. Cela n'était pas plus mal, ce sortilège. Pourtant, un poids dans sa poitrine, et la vision trouble des évènements de la veille, la rendaient incertaine. Cette journée passée… pouvait-elle être un rêve ?

Sur la table de chevet, à ses côtés, Hermione aperçut un bouquet de roses blanches, ainsi que plusieurs boites de Dragées Surprises de Berti Crochue. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, et elle mordilla ses lèvres, refoulant le flux de sentiments qui la parcourait. C'était comme hier, qu'elle, ou Harry, ou Ron, atterrissait à l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh, et subissait des soins intensifs. Combien de fois leurs amis leur avaient-ils porté des brassées de friandises ? Trop pour être dénombrées.

De nouveau, le battant basculait sur le côté. Ron et Pansy, talonné d'Isabelle et de Frederic, pénétraient la petite pièce. Ron et Pansy. Ils étaient ensemble. Cela la frappait de nouveau. Et sa mère, avec cet homme… ?

« Hermione… comment vas-tu ? lâcha Pansy en s'approchant de son lit.

\- Connu mieux, croassa Hermione avec un rictus – elle ne pourrait jamais s'accommoder à Parkinson.

\- Mon petit bébé ! s'effondra Isabelle en la rejoignant en quelques foulées. J'ai eu si peur ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ? Et de Fred ? Hein ? Hein, dis-moi !

\- En théorie, si elle a perdu la mémoire, elle est censée ignorer quels morceaux il lui manque, railla Frederic.

\- Je… ça va, maman, ça va, balbutia Hermione.

On frappa à la porte, interrompant les bafouillis d'Isabelle. Un médicomage, suivi de deux jeunes infirmières, entra.

\- Madame Malefoy ?

Ciel. Il fallait vraiment que… c'était son nom, c'était horrible, cela lui tirait des frissons répugnés le long de son échine…

\- Oui ? répondit Hermione.

\- Nous allons procéder à quelques vérifications. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Assez épuisée.

\- Cela est parfaitement normal. Nous avons dû vous administrer une potion de régénération sanguine, et cela est assez éreintant pour l'organisme. Vous serez encore fatiguée demain, et cela s'allègera mardi. Dans tous les cas, nous vous préconisons un grand repos.

\- Je vais… bientôt pouvoir partir ? demanda Hermione.

Il fallait qu'elle débute ses recherches, plus que jamais. Pourquoi avait-elle tout oublié ? Un bond dans le futur, ou une simple amnésie ? Et d'ailleurs, où était passé Malefoy, encore ?

\- Nous vous laisserons nous quitter demain, madame Malefoy si vos examens sont positifs. Les plus grands risques que vous encourez, se manifesteront dans les heures à venir. Cependant, une fois l'établissement quitté, je vous demanderai de revenir une fois par semaine, afin de s'assurer de votre état et de votre évolution.

\- Très bien, soupira Hermione.

\- L'auror Vedrick vous consultera après notre départ. Maintenant, j'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec Madame Malefoy, requit le médicomage à l'adresse de Ron, de Pansy, d'Isabelle et de Frederic.

\- Bien. »

Les quatre hôtes s'en furent avec un regard en arrière. Aussitôt, le médicomage et ses deux aides, commencèrent à ausculter Hermione, lançant charme sur charme, afin d'examiner les parties endommagées de son cerveau, durant plus d'une heure.

Et dans la tête d'Hermione, tout tournait. Par où débuter les recherches ? Comment ? Sur quoi ? Où ?

RRRR

« Harry… Harry… Harry.

La voix lui parvenait de loin, et, difficilement, il entrouvrit un œil. Ginny, agenouillée face à lui, lui secouait l'épaule, tentant de le tirer du sommeil, avec peine.

\- Gin'…

\- Harry, il est midi passé. Smirk t'a envoyé un hibou.

\- Mi…di…passé…mer…de…

\- Tu as l'air… épuisé. Tu veux que je lui écrive que vous repoussez votre rencontre ?

\- Peux pas… vais…ve…nir…

\- Harry, franchement, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu es exploité, moi je refuse. Il n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre. Et s'il n'est pas content, qu'il vienne me parler. Chef des aurors, ministère ou prof de runes, aussi haut qu'on est placé, on est toujours assis que sur son cul.

Harry put afficher un léger sourire, attendri de la fureur de la rouquine. Il parvint à décoller sa tête de l'oreiller et à se redresser lentement.

\- Non mais vraiment, regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu as maigri, non ? Evidemment que oui, comme si je ne le savais pas. Tu n'as pas fait une nuit complète depuis quand ?

\- Gin'…

\- Tu veux un verre de Gin ? Moi, ce sera de la Vodka. Ne lésine pas sur la dose, merci.

\- L'alcool… ne résout… rien…

\- Et l'eau non plus. Au moins, avec l'alcool, tu oublies les problèmes.

\- Gin', je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, abruti de Potter. Moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi… faut-il toujours que tu m'insultes ?

\- Parce que tu le mérites, Potter.

Ginny croisa ses bras, et se redressa, comptant se détourner de lui. Mais Harry avait prémédité son geste, et, déployant son bras, enroula ses jambes, la tirant en arrière. La manœuvre arracha un cri à Ginny, et elle bascula sur son mari, encore installé sur leur lit. Harry la réceptionna, la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas te racheter, Potter ?

\- Gin', ferme-la.

Il attrapa son visage, et, le tournant vers lui, joignit abruptement leurs bouches. Ginny tenta de s'esquiver, mais Harry maintenait fermement sa nuque, et elle finit par se laisser aller contre lui. Leurs langues se cherchaient déjà, avec avidité, leur tirant des soupirs de bien-être. Sa femme contre lui, il retrouvait une certaine quiétude, apaisé de son contact, de son parfum présent, de la douceur de sa peau…

Comme à regret, ils se séparèrent, plongeant mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir perpétuellement en m'embrassant, Potter.

\- Ta brioche est vraiment bonne, Gin. Tu es parfaite. Enfin, presque.

\- Tss, tu vas me tenir rigueur de… comment va Hermione ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on crève tous ? »

Harry la repoussa, et se remit sur ses jambes, s'approchant de sa commode, dont il tira des habits propres. Puis, agitant sa baguette, il envoya un patronus prévenir Smirk qu'il arriverait sous peu.

Déjà, il commençait à se vêtir, enfilant sa chemise, nouant sa cravate. Il passa son pantalon sans dédier un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui, toujours assise sur le rebord du matelas, s'était figée, retournée par le revirement de la situation.

Il glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures, puis, s'engonça dans son veston, et conclut par sa cape d'auror. Ginny n'avait toujours pas bougé. Leur moment d'intimité s'était déjà envolé. Mais il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle chose.

« Il faudra aller chercher James et Juliette chez Isabelle. »

Harry la laissa avec cette seule phrase, et descendit les escaliers. Sans se retourner, il quitta la demeure, où le soleil au zénith étendait ses droits. Et puis, une fois le pallier franchi, il transplana en direction du ministère.

Il atterrit dans le grand Hall, vide à cette heure. Smirk n'allait certainement pas apprécier un tel retard, surtout le dimanche. Mais si Harry se dépêchait, il aurait le temps de passer voir Hermione à Saint Mangouste, de jeter un coup d'œil aux sécurités du bâtiment de Til &amp; Brown Co. et de reprendre son service à quatorze heures. Déjeuner aussi, serait une idée intéressante…

Il s'en voulait quelque peu pour les propos tenus à Ginny, mais il n'avait pu souffrir, ni son abandon la veille, le laissant aller seul au Gala, ni son altercation avec Pansy, alors qu'Hermione frôlait la mort.

Harry descendit par l'ascenseur, ne croisant que quelques personnes. Le Ministère était pratiquement désert.

À l'étage des aurors, il en était de même. Un jeune auror rattrapait ses heures dans un petit cagibi, classant des dossiers. La porte du bureau de Smirk était entrouverte, et Harry s'y avança, retenant une grimace.

« Bonjour Potter, lança Smirk.

Il fourrageait dans un épais classeur, et n'avait pas eu besoin de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'il avait gagné la pièce.

\- Smirk.

\- Dure nuit, hein ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- L'attaque du Gala, Birmingham, Londres, et encore quelques affaires, je vois… Des morts ?

\- On ne les compte plus, grinça Harry. Pour le Gala, c'était tout de même étrange.

\- Vous y étiez ?

\- Juste avant, mais j'ai dû partir.

\- J'ai chargé Terry Boot de l'enquête.

\- J'aurais voulu en être.

\- Navré Potter, mais vous, c'est le terrain, pas l'investigation.

Cet homme était tout simplement épuisant. Il contestait chaque décision d'Harry, chaque proposition, chaque envie, comme pour l'éblouir de son grade, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'un homme surplombait la moindre de ses décisions. Et cela réussissait à merveille.

\- Pour en revenir à l'incendie…, relança Smirk, indifférent. Avez-vous trouvé des preuves, des éléments valides ?

\- Strictement rien. Le Feudeymon a tout ravagé, comme à l'accoutume. Nous avons eu du mal à agir, dans la mesure où les pompiers moldus ignorent l'existence de la magie, et croyaient à un feu commun. Il a fallu les embrouiller, et tenter de cerner mieux l'incendie. Nous avons dû évacuer l'immeuble entier, il est entièrement… il n'en reste rien. Nous avons pu contenir le feu, et il s'est arrêté à l'immeuble, n'en touchant aucun autre.

\- Bien. Donc…

\- Un tas de cendres. Les corps ont brûlé avec.

Smirk afficha une moue défaitiste. Les Feudeymon opéraient ainsi depuis des années, jaillissant de nulle part. Les moldus en étaient désormais terrorisés car, bien que ne connaissant pas leur nature, ils avaient vu le nombre de morts par incendie monter sensiblement. Aussi, ils n'étaient pas rares de les voir décamper tels des lapins, à la vue de la moindre braise.

\- Il est temps que le Congrès arrive, lança Smirk.

\- C'est pour le quinze juillet, oui ?

\- En effet. Le Congrès va aborder de nouvelles mesures sécuritaires.

\- La Trace ?

\- C'était en projet. Mais la Trace ne passera jamais avec le Magenmagot, réfuta Smirk. « _Demain, un nouveau jour_ » n'a pas suffisamment de sièges.

\- Il y aura les élections sénatoriales cette année ? songea Harry à haute voix. Si le Congrès parvient à convaincre les électeurs que Scrimgeour est sur la bonne voie…

\- Quand bien même, il s'agit de convaincre les grands électeurs, Potter. Ce sont eux qui voteront pour les sénatoriales.

\- Quand a lieu le premier tour ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Le 22 juin. Le second sera pour le 15 octobre. Tout de même, ça fait rudement chier, que des gens crèvent ainsi dans les Feudeymons ! siffla Smirk en abattant son poing sur la table. Depuis le temps, nous cumulons ces centaines de meurtres, des milliers pratiquement ! C'est un massacre !

\- Et nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous avons essayé de trouver des points communs entre les victimes, mais rien de rien. Aucun lien familiaux, ni géographique, rien, des attaques partout, que ce soit une petite vieille abandonnée dans le Wiltshire, une famille nombreuse de moldus à Surrey, ou des nés-moldus à Glasgow ! Des moldus, des nés-moldus, des sang-mêlés, tout y est ! Mais les sang-pur, jamais. Et mis à part cela, les autres sont tous touchés, sans aucune logique.

\- Peut-être bien qu'il y a un lien, tout de même…

\- Non, ces mangemorts…

\- Terroristes, Potter ! aboya Smirk.

\- Terroristes si vous le voulez, ils veulent mettre la terreur partout, faire régner le chaos. Y a rien d'autre. Rien.

\- P't'être bien. Potter, vous reprenez le service à quatorze heures ?

\- Jusqu'à dix huit, oui.

\- Bien. Prenez votre lundi, vous êtes sur les rotules.

\- Bien. Finnigan n'est pas là ?

\- Non. Potter, je ne me répèterai pas. L'affaire du Gala est pour Boot. Inutile d'aller vérifier les listes des transplanages avec Finnigan. Vu ?

\- Je souhaitais la consulter pour l'épisode du Feudeymon de la veille, à vrai dire, mentit habilement Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous la ferai déposer sur votre bureau pour quatorze heures. Vous fournirez un compte rendu à la brigade anticriminelle. »

Le débat était coupé. Aussi, Harry se retourna, et reprit la direction de l'ascenseur. Voilà pourquoi Smirk l'avait fait sauter de son lit au bout de quelques heures de sommeil. Pour une discussion politique. Non mais vraiment…

Et puis, mettre Boot sur cette affaire… Franchement…

Harry se hâta davantage, et déboucha sur le Hall. Rien n'était changé, le même silence pesant. Un instant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'imposante statue qui trônait là, et qui l'avait défendu, des années auparavant, face à Voldemort, sous l'injonction de Dumbledore. Cela semblait des siècles. Et il transplana de nouveau.

Il se matérialisa à Saint Mangouste. Une vingtaine de personnes patientaient dans la salle d'attente, et Harry en reconnut la moitié.

« Harry ! salua Hilda, tandis qu'il s'avançait. Salut mon lapin !

\- Salut Hilda. Comment va…

\- Elle s'est réveillée ! Un véritable soulagement, j'te dis pas. Mon Dieu, si jamais… enfin… il parait qu'il va y avoir des séquelles, quand même.

Hilda. Vingt-trois ans. Le sosie de la Revanche d'une Blonde. Le sosie vivant. Longs cheveux dorés répartis en une haute queue de cheval. Peau de velours. Grands yeux bleus. Tailleur rose. Escarpins roses à froufrous. Sac à main rose, qui pendait à son coude. Hilda, la secrétaire de rédaction du Verita'Sorcier.

\- Tu l'as vue ? questionna Harry.

\- Non, pas encore. Je la laisse en famille, d'abord, et puis j'irai.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

\- Bien. Dis… Harry…

Harry se retourna vers elle, cessant son mouvement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner l'étage supérieur.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais… lorsque tu en auras marre de l'autre rousse… Rappelle-toi qu'Hilda adore les petits bruns ténébreux, hein ? »

Harry ne sourcilla pas, mais se contenta de secouer la tête, et de passer outre. Hilda était ainsi, à sourire d'un air gourmand à tous les hommes, à tenter sa bonne étoile… Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas adressé ses faveurs à tant d'hommes, en fin de compte. Une poignée, en réalité.

Chassant la séduisante blonde aux allures de poupée Barbie de sa tête, Harry s'engagea en direction de l'étage des réanimations. Ron lui avait indiqué le numéro de chambre d'Hermione, la veille, dans son patronus. Restait à la trouver…

RRRR

« Maitre.

Voldemort interrompit son geste, et s'immobilisa, alors qu'il traversait le Hall en direction du Parc. Poudlard était éclairé par la lueur du soleil de midi. Il reconnut sans peine le fidèle, à ses pieds. Celui-ci lui avait aussi avoué que le signal qu'il attendait, s'était produit, peu auparavant.

\- Parle.

\- Le cinq juin, un évènement se produit. La phase deux pourra avoir lieu ce soir-là.

\- Très bien. Prépare les troupes. Qu'elles soient assez nombreuses pour nous offrir une trentaine de minutes.

\- Bien, maitre.

\- Et… tu surveilleras l'autre. Je ne veux aucune interférence.

\- Ce sera fait, maitre. Avez-vous appris les… répercussions de l'attaque ?

\- Oui. L'insolent a été tué lors du combat. Son corps a été ramené, il servira de leçon à chacun.

\- Bien, maitre. »

Et l'homme encapuchonné se fondit dans le décor.

RRRR

Voilà ce qu'elle faisait depuis près de deux heures. Sourire inlassablement, alors que son cœur en miettes, la suppliait de fondre en larmes, de laisser tomber toutes ses barrières. Depuis que les trois médicomages s'en étaient allés, ses amis avaient ressurgi, ne la lâchant plus d'une semelle.

Pansy et Ron, Molly, Isabelle, Frederic, et d'autres encore, qu'elle méconnaissait. Nombreux venaient prendre simplement des nouvelles, à l'entrée du bâtiment. Parvati et Lavande, Shacklebolt, Zabini également… Malefoy était toujours absent. Ron avait justifié cela en précisant que le blond, épuisé, avait dû aller reposer chez eux.

Et elle, Hermione, elle devait sourire à chaque coup d'œil que s'adressaient Ron et Pansy. Retenir ses pleurs devant leur évidente affection. Celui qu'elle aimait… avait grandi. Et éprouvait des sentiments pour une autre.

Et puis, Isabelle, sans cesse, passait sa main dans les cheveux plus disciplinés d'Hermione, les brossant délicatement. Cela aurait réchauffé le cœur d'Hermione, si Isabelle n'avait pas été si éprise de Frederic, l'observant sans cesse. Où était le père d'Hermione ? Pourquoi tout cela était-il tu ?

Ses réflexions s'éteignirent alors qu'un auror se présentait à elle. Vedrick. Le médicomage l'avait annoncé. Hermione ne visualisa pas le geste de recul de Pansy, elle se contenta de tendre la baguette magique d'Hermione à l'auror, pouvant à peine lever la main.

Vedrick passa les sortilèges au crible, et approuva d'un coup de menton. Il précisa à Hermione que si elle souhaitait porter plainte contre la société Til &amp; Brown Co., elle n'avait qu'à se manifester, que de toute manière, une enquête était ouverte.

Il s'en alla, et les effusions de la famille et des amis d'Hermione se poursuivirent. Certains Weasley étaient là. Bill, Fleur à ses côtés. Fred et Georges n'avaient pu effectuer le déplacement, mais avaient envoyé un parchemin enchanté, qui représentait Hermione, assommant ses adversaires à coup du livre « L'histoire de Poudlard », et cela avait enclenché de nombreux esclaffements.

Mais l'allégresse avait beau être de la partie, Hermione éprouvait la tension qui habitait chacune des personnes autour d'elle. Et elle était déterminée à se servir de sa position, pour en apprendre plus sur ces huit années envolées.

Aussi, une perche lui fut tendue, et elle l'attrapa aussitôt :

« Les Canons de Chudley n'ont aucune chance, cette année, martelait Ron à l'adresse de Pansy, de Bill et de Fleur.

\- Les Harpies les battront à plate couture, renchérit Bill. Cependant, l'Ethiopie a fait des étincelles, lors de la saison passée. La Coupe du Monde est peut-être pour eux. Quant aux Russes, faut laisser tomber.

\- C'est sûr. Mais les Bulgares sont plus qu'entrainés, éclaircit Pansy en mastiquant une madeleine. Normalement, nous devrions avoir l'interview de Krum, Hermione le lui a demandé.

\- Viktor Krum ? Je me souviens bien de lui, ajouta Fleur. Lors de ce tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était une époque encore saine, sans menace, sans rien… Je me rappelle encore comment cela s'est terminé, quelle horreur…

Son effroyable accent s'était nettement amélioré, se confondant désormais, et l'on eût pu la prendre pour une anglaise à part entière, si elle n'avait pas encore la manie d'accentuer légèrement certains mots.

\- C'était horrible, approuva Ron.

\- Oui. Diggory ? La première victime du retour de Voldemort, assena Bill.

\- Et pas la dernière, souffla Pansy. Isabelle ?

La mère d'Hermione pivota légèrement vers la brune, qui, un paquet de gâteaux en mains, grignotait encore, mais avec plus de mesure que précédemment.

\- Oui ?

\- Anneth garde encore les petits ou…

\- Oh, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, nia Isabelle. Non, non, je ne crois pas… Un dimanche, pardi non.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Les… petits ? répéta Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Et de toute façon, elle n'escomptait pas se contenir davantage. C'était la perche qu'elle attendait. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur cette étrange époque, et ce sortilège était sa sortie de secours.

Avec lenteur, les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers elle, comme glacés.

\- Oui, Hermione, les petits, réitéra doucement Molly.

Sa voix était calme, mais son regard, vif, suintait l'angoisse.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Hermione.

\- Tu… ne te souviens pas ? questionna Bill.

\- De qui dois-je me souvenir ? s'affola Hermione, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, redoutant brusquement d'avoir soulevé la mauvaise question.

\- Pansy et moi… avons un enfant. Peter, révéla Ron, médusé.

Ils… avaient un enfant. Eux deux. Ron. Celui qu'elle aimait. Hermione déglutit lentement. Cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Cela n'allait pas lui…

\- Harry et Ginny ont Juliette et James.

Hermione pressentait ce qui allait arriver. Elle le sentait, qui allait lui exploser en pleine figure. Les regards convergeaient vers elle, et l'air devenu lourd dans la pièce, semblait expliquer de lui-même ce qui allait être dit.

Elle et Malefoy. Voilà ce qui allait arriver. Voilà. Voilà. Et cela, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le… de… d'être capable de l'entendre.

\- Non, bredouilla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Pas moi. Pas moi. Moi. Non. Non !

Les expressions joviales s'éteignirent autour d'elle. Les sourires s'effacèrent. Et les lumières du monde n'éclairèrent plus rien.

\- Hermione… toi et Drago. Vous avez une petite fille de quatre ans. Elle s'appelle… Ambre. »

La voix d'Isabelle résonna à ses oreilles, et, mollement, Hermione se laissa retomber contre son matelas.


	10. Chapitre Dix

Hello !

Vous allez être heureuses, je vous ai finalement cédé ;) J'ai remodulé mon plan, et vous trouverez dans les prochains chapitres - celui-ci inclus - des fragments du passé d'Hermione et de Drago. Par contre, comme à l'accoutume, pas la romance directe, mais le déclin vers leur relation :)

Et bonus suprême, les chapitres vont être plus longs ! Hâte d'avoir vos avis les miss !

Un gros merci à **PouleauPotter, LaLucarne, faerycyn &amp; NeverForgeett** !

Bisous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre Dix_**

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte, et découvrit la pièce dans un silence assez lugubre. Molly, Isabelle, Frederic, Fleur, Bill, Pansy et Ron fixaient Hermione, recroquevillée dans son lit, avec un chagrin évident.

Paré d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry s'avança précautionneusement de son amie immobile, allongée sous un drap léger.

« Hé… Tout va bien ?

La voix d'Harry les fit sursauter, et les regards virèrent vers lui. Tous, sauf celui d'Hermione.

\- Drago n'est pas là ? réalisa Harry, surpris.

\- Se repose, répondit Bill, laconique.

Hermione, consternée, ne pipait mot, détaillant le plafond, les yeux emplis de larmes. Ce fut Ron qui attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le tira hors de la pièce. Il referma la porte après eux, et tous deux se concertèrent, dans le grand corridor qui embaumait les produits hospitaliers.

\- Que se passe-t-il, à la fin ? s'agaça Harry. Elle va bien ? Elle est paralysée ? Putain Ron, c'est quoi ce…

\- Elle a perdu la mémoire de certaines choses… assez conséquentes. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait Ambre. Et… on n'en a pas parlé, mais elle a aussi probablement oublié Eva.

Harry ouvrit un grand sa bouche, soufflé. Puis, il avala péniblement sa salive, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh merde…

\- On est dans la merde, approuva Ron en croisant ses bras, s'adossant au mur. On y est, et bien.

\- Et… y a des chances qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ?

\- Les médicomages ont été vagues. On ne connait pas suffisamment de gens qui ont reçu ce sort… et puis, chaque patient est différent. Les médicomages sont formels sur un seul point : toutes les séquelles qu'elle encourt apparaitront dans une limite de vingt-quatre heures après le sort.

\- Donc, ce soir vers vingt-trois heures, on aura une idée de… de…

\- Oui. Elle peut encore perdre davantage de souvenirs, ou être paralysée, perdre la vue, n'importe quoi…

\- Putain, et je ne suis même pas sur l'affaire du Gala ! ragea Harry en serrant ses poings.

\- Qui ?

\- Boot ! Cet abruti ! Il est pas foutu de faire ses lacets, alors une affaire pareille ! RAH !

\- Harry calme-toi, on va trouver une solution.

\- Ne me mens pas Ron, y a aucune solution. Elle a reçu un sort dont on ne connait rien, le Ministère nous serre, et puis… et puis… Drago va être abattu. Ambre… Ambre, sa mère ne se rappelle pas d'elle.

\- Pauvre gamine. Va falloir qu'on la prenne autant que possible Pan et moi.

\- Gin et moi ferons de même, assura aussitôt Harry. Faut qu'elle soit avec ses amis… qu'elle… je crois, en ayant vu Neville grandir, qu'il est plus douloureux d'avoir des parents qui ne se rappellent pas de toi, que de les avoir perdus définitivement…

Ils poussèrent un soupir commun, sondant le carrelage du corridor, un vent glacial les parcourant. Puis, ils revinrent dans la pièce, où un semblant de conversation s'était réamorcé.

Harry, lui, se dirigea d'emblée vers Hermione, et attrapa sa main.

\- Hermione ? souffla-t-il.

Il obtint son attention, car elle posa ses iris chocolat sur lui. Les pleurs s'étaient taris, mais le choc était encore lisible sur ses traits.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- À bout, Harry.

Inutile de préciser que tout, la mettait hors d'elle. Elle, mariée à Malefoy. Un enfant avec lui. Sa meilleure amie, Ginny, absente. Sa mère qui jouait à l'adolescente avec ce débile de Frederic. Ron et Pansy filant le parfait amour. Tout remontait, lui donnant une violente nausée. Et cette gamine… Ambre. Qui devait être aussi détestable que son père.

\- Je sais… Cela va être difficile pour toi, Hermione. Mais on va être là, murmura Harry en pressant affectueusement sa main. Drago aussi.

Cela, elle en doutait fortement. De plus, elle ne voulait pas du soutien de ce triple crétin arrogant, raciste et macho. Elle était tentée d'avouer n'avoir aucun souvenir de la relation qu'elle était censée avoir vécu avec Malefoy. Or, Malefoy devrait alors jouer à l'amoureux éperdu, et convaincre les autres qu'il l'aimait, si elle agissait ainsi. Et ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, dans l'heure.

\- Hier, lorsque j'ai terminé ma garde, à six heures, Smirk m'a demandé de justifier quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? marmonna Hermione, songeuse.

\- Un transplanage que tu as effectué, à Poudlard.

Hermione haussa ses sourcils, se demandant comment au juste, elle allait se tirer d'embarras. Heureusement pour elle, les autres s'étaient résolument engloutis dans leur débat, concernant les prochaines élections.

\- Harry… je… je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry grimaça, ses prunelles émeraude scintillant derrière ses éternelles lunettes rondes.

Alors, ainsi… il était encore avec Ginny. Il était père de deux enfants. Il devait être adorable, en tant que père. Elle essayait de l'imaginer raisonner les enfants, mais il devait manquer probablement d'autorité, tant il les aimait. Comment aurait-il pu être un homme dur et inflexible, alors qu'il avait manqué d'amour familial toute sa vie ?

\- Tu… ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Strictement rien, Harry. Dis-moi… pourquoi Ginny n'est pas là ?

À nouveau, elle sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. L'air tranquille qu'affichait piteusement Harry, flancha, et il tira une moue sincère.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? questionna Harry.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle est en colère, contre moi ?

Harry ferma ses yeux, sur le coup, et les rouvrit, brillant de larmes. Hermione se tut, incrédule.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, Hermione. Si tu en apprends trop, tu risques d'être mal. Vraiment mal. Tu le sauras à mesure des jours à venir. Et puis, tu retrouveras la mémoire.

\- Non. Je ne retrouverai rien, lâcha Hermione.

\- Je t'assure que si. Je vais devoir y aller, Hermione. Toi, tu vas te reposer en bonne compagnie. Puis, tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas t'occuper, profiter de ta semaine, et nous passerons à tour de rôle.

\- Harry, ne me laisse pas, supplia-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ron et Pansy. Isabelle et Frederic. Tout, mais pas eux. Même Fleur était supportable, à côté d'eux.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, Hermione, je dois être au boulot dans une demi-heure, et j'ai encore quelque chose à régler.

Il embrassa rapidement son front, se redressa, et s'approcha de Ron.

\- Elle a tout oublié, Ron. Le journal, l'incendie, Chris, Charlie, tout. Pourquoi Ginny, Pansy et elle sont en froid. Tout, Ron. »

Ils s'observèrent, redoutant le pire. Et puis, Harry s'éclipsa, se retirant.

Ron, lui, demeura inerte, à examiner cette jeune femme, dans le lit, qui pleurait en silence, tournée vers les stores à moitié baissés. Elle semblait être en deuil. Un deuil de huit années.

RRRR

« Amène du café… J'peux plus…

\- Si vous aviez bu moins de whisky, aussi.

\- Le pur braise déchirait tout, marmonna Lavande en tendant la cafetière à Parvati.

\- On a même pas essayé le whisky volcanique… ça devait être…

\- Succulent, conclut Lavande en levant un pouce en guise de soutient.

Milaine, sur ses hauts escarpins, paraissait désormais un mètre soixante-et-un. Cheveux noirs répartis en un chignon serré, cette fois. Yeux bleus trop grands pour son visage, qui semblaient ronger chacun jusqu'à l'âme. Elle sillonnait la grande pièce où le Gala avait eu lieu, la tête fourmillant.

\- Parvati, avez-vous contacté votre cousin ?

\- Affirmatif. Pas de réponse encore.

\- Lavande, avez-vous trouvé un avocat ?

\- Ouais…

\- Vedrick n'a rien relevé, tout à l'heure, car nous n'avons pas fait usage de sorts interdits – c'est déjà un plus. Nous avons reçu une missive de Terry Boot, ce matin. Il est chargé de l'enquête, il s'est attelé à la tâche et nous consultera demain. Il étudiera le bâtiment également, exposa Milaine. Autant vous dire que nous sommes les premières suspectes. Nous devons trouver un moyen de faire rentrer de l'argent, afin de payer l'avocat.

\- On pourrait vendre des gaufres sur Piccadilly Circus…, proposa Lavande.

\- Mouais, marmonna Parvati. Perso, je préfère quand même les churros.

\- Ah ouais, on pourrait en manger, comme ça !

Milaine abattit sa main sur son front, et la laissa glisser le long de son visage, désespérée.

\- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, siffla-t-elle en se penchant vers les deux autres, accoudées au bar, nous risquons d'être incarcérées, demain.

\- Pas possible, on est pas coupables, rétorqua Lavande.

\- Somme toute, nous étions les premières à connaitre le lieu sous Fidelitas. Et nous n'avons pas lancé d'appel aux aurors.

\- T't façon, pour qu'ils relâchent les criminels, bougonna Parvati.

\- Ouais Titi, t'as raison.

\- Il n'empêche que nous sommes les premiers suspects. Pourriez-vous commencer à vous servir de vos cerveaux ou bien ont-ils trépassé lorsque vous avez découvert le whisky ?

\- Seconde solu… Euh, première, on va réfléchir, se reprit Parvati.

\- Il va nous falloir négocier une liberté conditionnelle, à mon avis, poursuivit Milaine en reprenant sa déambulation dans la salle. Boot préfèrera nous incriminer et faire plaisir à tout un chacun de « _Demain, un nouveau jour_ » en prouvant qu'ils peuvent arrêter des terroristes, que de chercher les véritables responsables.

\- Grave.

\- L'avocat y veille sans doute. Donc, il nous faut désormais un plan pour renflouer les caisses. Car si l'avocat n'a pas de blé, il…

\- Tu nous composes un menu, Milaine ? Blé et avocat ? Moi, je préfère le seigle, perso, mais…

\- Non, je parlais d'argent, soupira Milaine. Si l'avocat n'a pas d'argent, il n'investira rien pour notre cause.

Les trois femmes se dévisagèrent mutuellement, à la recherche d'une solution.

\- Si nous sommes soupçonnées, le business va être assez dur. Les _P'tits gars Anglais_ ne nous feront plus confiance, martela Milaine.

\- Au contraire, ils savent comment est le ministère et…

\- Sauf que lors d'une de nos soirées, une haute personnalité des _P'tits gars _a failli perdre sa vie, et est encore à Saint Mangouste ! rugit Milaine.

\- Ah, oui. Hermione Malefoy. D'ailleurs, c'est une sacré veinarde… Elle s'est fait le plus aisé des mecs, elle n'a qu'à claquer des doigts, il lui finance son journal, autre claquement, elle a sa maison… Donne envie de vomir, tous ces riches, marmotta Lavande.

\- On a qu'à faire pareil. Séduire un riche héritier.

\- Ouais Titi, mais on va passer pour des voleuses et tout… Non, le mieux c'est de…

\- Malefoy Cie. pourrait nous engager, lâcha Milaine pour elle-même. Hermione et lui nous savent innocentes… et en plus, cela pourrait être un bon point, si on nous traine en justice… remarque, peut-être qu'Hermione a porté plainte contre nous.

\- Hermione ne l'a pas fait.

Harry venait de franchir les portes de la salle, et se dirigeait rapidement vers elles.

\- Eh, salut Harry. On cherche du boulot, tu sais où on pourrait en trouver ?

\- Votre CV n'est pas attrayant, dans l'heure. Mis à part nounou pour les gosses de mangemorts, vous décrocheriez pas grand-chose, répliqua Harry. Boot est chargé de l'enquête.

\- Sérieux ? s'écria Lavande, avant de rougir effroyablement. Ah, oui… Ah…

\- Quoi, lui aussi ? chuchota Parvati, outrée. Mais tu m'avais dit que tu le laissais à Padma !

\- Cinquième Année, révéla Lavande à mi-voix. Et puis, Padma l'a plaqué, nan ?

\- Mouais, mauvais coup, il avait un cri proche de l'âne et… enfin, bref. Tu dois être bien placée pour le savoir.

Lavande et Parvati s'étaient tues, en constatant les expressions éberluées de Milaine et d'Harry.

\- Bien, monsieur Potter. Croyez-vous que nous ayons une chance dans l'entreprise de Malefoy ?

\- Vous ne lui servirez en rien. Mis à part si vous avez des compétences en fabrique de potions.

\- Ah. Eh oui. Eh oui. Nous n'avons plus qu'à cogiter, mâchonna Milaine.

\- Parvati, Lavande, ça vous ennuierait que je jette un coup d'œil aux protections magiques qui entourent le bâtiment ?

\- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi. »

Harry les remercia d'un acquiescement, et prit sa baguette en main, lançant un charme qui l'informerait des sorts défensifs qui avaient été apposés sur le lieu. Les sorts assez simples, somme toute, car certains sortilèges, complexes, étaient indécelables de cette manière.

Un anti-transplanage avait été jeté, évidemment. Un repousse-moldu, au cas où. Des sorts de désillusion, en plus du Fidelitas. De la magie de confusion, également. D'autres encore, qui travaillaient, en nombre, sur les moindres attaques qui pourraient menacer la structure. Les sorts d'entrave, les sorts pour effondrer la bâtisse imposante… Tout avait été judicieusement pensé.

De plus, la présence même du Fidelitas était censée garantir une parfaite sécurité. Ce qui ramenait les coupables, aux personnes présentes lors du Gala.

« J'imagine que vous avez la liste de tous les gens présents ? s'enquit Harry.

\- On en vient aux mêmes conclusions, hein ? lança Parvati.

\- Y avait une taupe, approuva Harry. Personne n'aurait pu percer l'endroit, sinon. Reste à savoir qui.

\- Notre personnel ne peut pas être coupable, nia Lavande.

\- On avait vérifié leurs CV, leurs préférences, et on les a interrogés ce matin – avec du veritaserum, exposa Milaine. Je surveillais les cuisines, aucun n'a pu transplaner. Et le lieu ne leur a été exposé qu'en fin d'après-midi. La taupe était parmi les invités. »

Harry eut un désagréable frisson. Les invités… Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Drago, Shackebolt, Hilda, Isabelle et Frederic (moldus, ils étaient hors jeu), Zabini, tous les reporters et l'équipe entière du Verita'Sorcier, de nombreux sorciers des _P'tits Gars_, et encore des personnes… Une masse de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Inextricable.

Chacun était un suspect. Et il faudrait résoudre cela, car si c'était confirmé, Hermione se trouvait donc perpétuellement en danger. Ginny avait raison sur un point : on voudrait l'atteindre par ceux qu'elle aimait. Cela incluait Drago, Ron, Pansy, sa mère et son beau-père, Ambre, Peter, Harry, Ginny, leurs enfants… Tant de personnes.

Les pantins de Shacklebolt, Ginny avait dit. Cela n'avait rien à voir, non. Hermione et Pansy n'étaient pas des pantins… Et non, Shacklebolt ne souhaiterait pas se débarrasser d'elles ou… Les idées ridicules de Ginny finissaient par l'envahir.

« Je suis attendu, reprit Harry, hésitant. J'espère que cela va aller pour vous. Si j'entends parler d'un bon plan, je vous le ferai savoir.

\- Merci Monsieur Potter. Il est très appréciable de voir que des gens peuvent être responsables face à la gravité de la situation, claqua Milaine en se redressant. Madame Malefoy compte-t-elle porter plainte ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas que cela soit dans son idée, pour l'heure, marmonna Harry.

\- Nous sommes passées à Saint Mangouste lui transmettre nos vœux de rétablissement, éclaircit Lavande. Mais nous n'avons pas pu savoir comment elle se trouvait.

Chaque personne était un suspect, désormais.

\- Elle se porte bien, Lavande. Elle est juste épuisée, avoua Harry. Je repasserai. Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée de Boot.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas », affirma Milaine.

Et Harry quitta la grande salle où sa meilleure amie avait failli perdre la vie, la veille. Un coup d'œil à sa montre. 13h42. Plus beaucoup de temps…

Il transplana, et atterrit face à sa maison. Il fallait régler certains détails maintenant, ou bien il n'aurait jamais la force de reprendre correctement son service.

Harry s'avança dans le petit jardin, passa le perron, et entra dans le salon. La maison était calme. Ginny s'était peut-être absentée. En tout cas, les enfants étaient absents, certainement chez Isabelle.

Harry se rendit à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire, et tira un œuf, ainsi que du bacon, et un plat d'haricots. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya le plat sur la gazinière, allumant les flammes, et d'un autre, l'œuf se brisa au-dessus d'une poêle, rapidement rejoint par les tranches de bacon. Tandis que son repas cuisait, le parfum du bacon qui grésillait éveillant davantage son estomac, Harry se coupa une tranche de pain.

Il allait être en retard et… Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, de toute façon. Si Smirk avait attendu quatorze heures pour le bilan, aussi… Harry aurait pu dormir davantage et serait moins en retard.

Il se sentait lessivé, après ces derniers jours, passés à courir après les terroristes. Vraiment épuisé. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps de reposer sur ses lauriers. Il engloutit son assiette avec une grâce qui lui rappelait Ron, et partit en courant littéralement.

À peine avait-il franchi la limite anti-transplanage, qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même, ressurgissant face à la demeure d'Isabelle. 13h55.

Il frappa, et patienta. « Prends tout ton temps, je ne suis pas à la bourre… » songea-t-il, agacé.

Anneth vint lui ouvrir et lui répondit à l'affirmative, lorsqu'il demanda si Ginny se trouvait là. Aussitôt, il pria la rouquine de venir s'entretenir avec lui, et elle le fit, de charmante humeur. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, afin qu'ils échangent quelques mots sur le pallier.

« Potter, salua Ginny, froide.

\- Gin', on n'a pas le temps pour tout ça.

\- Pour quoi au juste ?

\- Pour se disputer comme des gamins de cinq ans. Hermione va mal.

Le visage furieux de Ginny s'adoucit à l'instant, et elle agrippa le bras d'Harry, se rapprochant de lui.

\- Elle a perdu la mémoire, Gin', sur beaucoup de détails, murmura Harry, perdant sa voix à ce rappel.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur Ambre. Sur de nombreuses choses, on n'arrive pas encore à savoir l'ampleur du…

\- Sur Ambre ? répéta Ginny, pâlissant. Elle ne sait plus… qui elle est ?

Harry secoua lentement sa tête, alors que l'expression de Ginny se décomposait.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Gin', que c'est presque insoutenable. Mais pour Hermione. Pour elle.

\- Harry…

\- Pour elle, il faut faire des efforts, Gin'. Elle ne se souvient même pas de l'attaque du journal. De rien. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'es pas à côté d'elle.

\- C'est pas possible Harry, elle ne peut avoir tout…

\- Elle pleurait, Gin'. Tu sais combien cela fait d'années qu'elle n'a pas versé une larme ? Là, elle pleurait. Elle a besoin de nous.

Ginny abaissa son menton, posant son front contre l'épaule d'Harry. Il l'enroula de ses bras

\- Gin'. C'est plus important que tout pour moi.

\- Tu me demandes de passer outre tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que j'ai enduré, pour faire marche arrière, comme si de rien n'était, chuchota Ginny.

\- Non. Je te demande de soutenir une amie, comme elle t'a soutenue, il y a six ans.

Les yeux ambre de Ginny se remplirent de larmes à cette mention.

\- Oui. Comme lorsqu'elle a été là pour toi, après qu'Arthur soit mort. Alors qu'elle avait des problèmes par-dessus la tête. Tu te souviens ? Tu l'appelais en plein milieu de la nuit, et elle venait, elle t'aidait pour le ménage, avec James, elle oubliait ses soucis avec Eva, Viktor, et Drago, ses problèmes financiers, tout. Elle mettait _tout_ de côté pour toi.

Doucement, Ginny opina, sa lèvre tremblante. Le soleil prenait en ardeur au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Que va-t-on faire ? marmonna Ginny.

\- Nous allons être avec elle comme jamais. La soutenir elle, et Drago. Et Ambre. Nous ne les laisserons jamais seuls. Toi, d'abord, tu…

\- D'abord, je vais expliquer à Ambre que sa mère ne va pas bien.

\- Exactement. Et nous allons garder Ambre autant que possible avec nous. Juliette l'aidera à oublier ses soucis.

Ginny hocha de nouveau sa tête, et Harry se recula en consultant sa montre. 14h03. No comment. Déjà, il repartait, tirant sa baguette.

\- Harry ?

Ginny le hélait. Il pivota vers elle. Sa crinière de feu rendait la peau de son visage, davantage laiteuse, soyeuse, et douce, et il aurait voulu tout envoyer balader, et rester là des heures, avec elle, à l'embrasser.

\- Merci. Merci… », conclut Ginny.

Et il transplana en lui souriant doucement.

RRRR

« Dartmoor sera ton présent… Merci de ta fidélité… Un gage de confiance… Bla-bla-bla… Il ne comprend pas que ce que veut Bella, c'est du terrain, de l'action ! Pan, pan, pan ! Tiens, un Avada par là, un Alpha comme ça, des morts, les corps qui tombent ! Et les concours, oh, les concours dans les rues emplies de moldus ! Tous les points qu'on ramasse, comme ça ! 40, le ventre, 50 le cou, 70 le nez, 80 les yeux ! Bella adore les concours, mais non, le Maitre la cantonne dans ce maudit Poudlard depuis des mois… Des années, même !

Bellatrix, allongée sur l'herbe douce du Parc, jouait avec sa baguette, lançant des gerbes colorées, qui, lorsqu'elles se posaient au sol, brûlaient les fleurs qui constellaient la pelouse.

\- Que j't'ferai exploser ce château débile… Franchement. On s'ennuie ferme… On n'a même pas le droit d'aller aux cachots… tiens, v'là l'autre débile. Le Rowle. Ne viens pas vers Bella, ne viens pas… Pas possible, je suis un aimant à blaireaux, il vient direct…

\- Bellatrix ! Bellatrix !

\- Juste deux mots, et je n'aurais plus jamais à entendre le son de sa voix, marmonna Bellatrix pour elle-même en se relevant. Rowle ?

\- Bellatrix ! T'as entendu parler de Birmingham ? L'attaque ?

\- Navrée Rowle, je n'y étais pas.

\- Ah…bon ? Je croyais que le terrain, c'était ton amusement.

\- Oui, mon petit poussin, mais cela, c'était avant. Bellatrix ne fait plus partie de tout cela, désormais. D'autres choses m'attendent, d'un autre niveau, railla Bellatrix, hautaine, en se relevant.

\- Ah, j'savais pas…

\- Maintenant tu sais. Eh oui, de grands projets attendent Bellatrix… »

Il ne perçut pas la grimace de dégoût qui traversa le visage de Bella, alors qu'elle remontait vers le château en trottinant. Y avait intérêt pour le Maitre que ça vaille le coup, ce Dartmoor.

RRRR

« Ambre ? Viens dans la cuisine, je voudrais te parler.

Ambre releva son nez rond vers Ginny, et abandonna la poupée qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle se releva, et s'approcha de Ginny. Juliette voulut l'imiter, mais une phrase de sa mère la figea :

\- Anneth ? Pouvez-vous les surveiller le temps que je parle seule à seule avec Ambre ?

\- Bien sûr Ginny, allez-y. Juliette, viens, je vais te raconter une histoire, ma grande. »

Ginny afficha un sourire, et referma la porte de la cuisine d'Isabelle, derrière le passage de la petite fille. Ses grands yeux acier, aux longs cils bruns, ses boucles acajou qui s'enroulaient autour de son visage souriant, la sondaient patiemment. Lentement, Ginny s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et l'observa, la détaillant.

« Tu es vraiment toute belle, Ambre.

\- Papa me le dit souvent. Maman aussi.

Le sourire assuré de Ginny tangua un instant, mais elle parvint à le conserver. Sourire. Toujours et encore. Même lorsque les morts s'accumulaient. Même lorsque son père décédait, que Charlie et Chris mouraient dans un Feudeymon, que Percy perdait la vie à Poudlard. Toujours sourire. Surtout aux enfants, porteurs de cette flamme de vie dans leurs petits torses.

\- Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de très important. Et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes.

\- Très bien. Je pourrai avoir un morceau de chocolat, après ?

\- Oui, si tu écoutes attentivement.

\- D'accord.

\- Sais-tu comment un enfant devient quelqu'un de grand ?

\- Je suis une grande, je ne suis plus une enfant, soutint aussitôt Ambre.

\- Alors je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu te rappelles, cette grosse peluche que tu voulais au parc d'attractions ?

\- Celle de Pikachu ? demanda Ambre.

\- Oui. Ta maman voudrait l'avoir pour toi. Mais on lui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas acheter cette peluche. Qu'il fallait quelque chose d'autre.

Ambre acquiesça, buvant les paroles de la rousse. Souris, Gin. Encore trois minutes. Et après, tu pourras pleurer. Encore trois minutes.

\- On lui a dit qu'il fallait autre chose. Il faut que l'enfant auquel on offre la peluche, soit grand, fort, et très intelligent.

\- Je peux donc avoir cette peluche.

Evidemment, le caractère de Drago n'avait pu que déteindre sur sa fille…

\- Sauf qu'Hermione doit prouver que c'est vrai. Alors, dans votre maison, on a mis plein de petites caméras. Elles vont te filmer tout le temps.

Ginny remercia mentalement Harry pour la culture du monde moldu que sa fréquentation lui avait fournie.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ambre.

\- Ta maman va devoir faire semblant qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de toi, pour voir si tu es une grande. Les messieurs regarderont dans la caméra, et c'est pour cela que ta maman ne pourra pas être comme d'habitude.

\- Ah ! Elle va un peu m'ignorer, comme ça, je prouve que je suis grande, et comme ça, j'aurai ma peluche ?

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- C'est bizarre.

Un léger rire nerveux échappa à Ginny, mais elle se reconcentra bien vite.

\- C'est le jeu. En vérité, je ne devais pas te dire qu'il y avait des caméras, c'était un secret. Tu devais montrer toute seule que tu étais vraiment très grande pour ton âge.

\- Alors il ne faut pas que je répète ce que tu m'as dit ? en déduisit Ambre.

\- Exactement.

\- Donc maman va faire croire qu'elle m'ignore, et moi, comme je sais que c'est un jeu, je n'aurai pas mal dans mon cœur. Et je l'aurai quand, Pikachu ?

\- Dans longtemps, quand même, Ambre. Il faut être sûr que tu es vraiment une grande fille.

\- Très bien.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense… je pense… que j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup avoir un morceau de chocolat ! »

Ginny ouvrit un tiroir, et le lui tendit, comme promis. Ambre l'engloutit goulument, puis rejoignit les autres.

Le cœur lourd, Ginny s'approcha d'une des fenêtres, et s'accouda contre, observant sans la voir, la rue du lotissement.

RRRR

Les visites étaient terminées depuis quelques heures déjà. Elles avaient été nombreuses, éreintantes, sans fin.

Mais Hermione avait dû retenir un soupir de joie, en avisant sa mère et Frederic, ainsi que Ron, Pansy, Molly, Bill et Fleur, être éconduits par l'infirmière de garde, à vingt-et-une heure. Cependant, Bill avait contacté le bureau des aurors, priant l'un d'eux de venir surveiller la chambre blanche, en vue de l'attaque qui avait déjà menacé Hermione la veille.

Il était posté devant la porte, dans le couloir, et Hermione ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois. Au moins, celui-ci était discret.

Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve. Trop de découvertes lui étaient tombées dessus en un temps record. Et elle n'était pas de taille à les affronter. Elle se sentait ensevelie.

Puis, les regards alertes de ses amis, l'avaient indisposée. Elle percevait des tensions flotter de toutes parts, entre les camps qui s'étaient montés en huit ans. Trop de personnes étaient décédées aussi, et elle n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche, craignant à chaque fois l'annonce d'une nouvelle mort. Combien étaient partis ? Trop. Trop.

Où étaient Maugrey Fol'œil, Thonks, Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Neville, Percy, Arthur, Charlie, les professeurs de Poudlard, l'Ordre, en réalité ? Où étaient-ils, tous ?

En revanche, de nombreuses personnes avaient afflué. Ron avait prié Hermione de ne pas aborder son état, les risques qui planaient sur elle. Il avait aussi requis, que si elle avait oublié qui était la personne face à elle, de n'en faire aucune mention, de simuler la comédie. Chacun était un suspect, et personne ne devait se douter qu'elle était dépossédée de sa mémoire.

Aussi, Hermione avait joué le jeu. Mais paraitre convalescente alors qu'elle ne languissait que d'entamer ses recherches afin de se retirer de ce mauvais pas… ne l'avait pas enthousiasmée.

Des gens avaient défilé. Des membres d'un parti politique qu'Hermione paraissait fréquenter de toute évidence. Puis l'équipe complète du Verita'Sorcier. Hermione avait été reconnaissante à Parkinson, qui avait plutôt bien géré la troupe envahissante. Une personne de cette équipe, surexcitée, nommée Hilda, ne cessait de crier à tout bond, d'hurler. Catastrophique. Un véritable ressort sur pattes.

Et enfin, sa mère plus ridicule encore qu'une adolescente entichée, Frederic qui se comportait tel un playboy, Pansy et Ron, bien trop complices pour qu'Hermione puisse le tolérer… Tous, étaient partis.

La nuit avait apposé ses droits, bien après un diner sur lequel Hermione s'était jetée.

Malefoy n'avait pas ressurgi une seule fois, et Hermione ne pouvait contenir ses interrogations. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas se ruer à son chevet – elle-même aurait trouvé cela suspect. Cependant, son absence déposait un poids sur sa poitrine.

Car si le Malefoy de cette époque avait viré de bord, rejoignant ce qui s'apparentait au nouvel « Ordre », le Malefoy du passé était bien un adolescent arrogant, et certainement plus enclin à Voldemort qu'à Dumbledore. Sa position face à l'attaque lors du Gala, avait surpris – quoique choqué aurait été plus valable – Hermione. Pour qui était-il ?

Et Hermione… même s'il s'avérait que Malefoy était avec Voldemort, elle ne pourrait jamais prévenir Harry, Ron et les autres. Ils seraient persuadés que c'était un effet secondaire du sortilège, qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, insinuant que son époux fricotait avec Voldemort.

Hermione serra ses dents, et pria pour que tout cela ne se complique pas. Que ferait-elle, avec cette gamine, Ambre, si Malefoy rejoignait Voldemort dans le dos de tous ? Elle passerait pour une folle névrosée si elle l'annonçait aux autres, et cela ne serait pas entièrement faux. Peut-être que Malefoy ne l'aiderait pas à rentrer au passé, qu'il s'en mêlerait, qu'il l'en empêcherait, se trouvant mieux ici que huit ans auparavant. Au fait… disait-il la vérité ? Ne savait-il rien que la Gryffondor ignorait ?

Son cœur accélérait furieusement. Et ses pensées, d'ailleurs, étaient-elles réelles ? Peut-être que son souvenir de l'avant-veille n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard, deux jours auparavant. Qu'elle avait réellement oublié huit années.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler à cette idée. Où était la vérité, dans tout cela ? Où était la limite entre sa mémoire, son bond dans le temps, et les conséquences de ce sortilège désastreux ?

Désespérée, Hermione ne lâchait plus des yeux la fenêtre. Un morceau de lune transparaissait, au travers des stores. À cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour échanger sa place avec Pansy Parkinson. Etre dans les bras de Ron, dans le même lit.

Peut-être même la caressait-il comme il le faisait à Hermione, deux jours auparavant…

Et les larmes reprirent leur chute, le long des pommettes d'Hermione. Elle était seule. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais, décidément, le pire semblait s'installer seulement…

HHHH

_10 septembre 1998_

Douleur.

Souffrances.

Deuil.

Déchirure.

Postée face au énième cercueil que la terre engloutissait, Hermione serra plus fermement encore la main d'Harry.

Il était silencieux à ses côtés, mais ses prunelles émeraude n'avaient jamais autant brillé, tandis que le dernier lit de Dumbledore, disparaissait.

Les mots encore résonnaient autour d'eux, mais ils ne les percevaient plus. Il y avait trop de choses, trop de sentiments, de vide, de panique, d'angoisse…

« Ça va aller, Harry, murmurait inlassablement Hermione, les lèvres serrées. Tout va bien se passer… »

Ron se tenait à plusieurs mètres, encadré de sa famille, alors que l'on enterrait Percy, à son tour.

Dans le Parc de Poudlard, un drôle d'air flottait. Incertain, malsain.

L'herbe était encore tachée d'hémoglobine. Les trainées rouges coloraient les brins autrefois verdoyants.

Cela s'était ainsi passé, quatre jours auparavant. Le six septembre. Le lendemain de la rentrée. Les salles de classe emplies, et puis, soudainement, l'attaque de Voldemort.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient terminé leur scolarité en juin, et ne s'y trouvaient alors plus. Mais ils avaient tous aussi rapidement agi, à l'appel de Dumbledore, qui réunissait l'Ordre, face à Voldemort.

La bataille avait été sans pitié. Nombreux étaient tombés. Et puis, finalement, Voldemort s'était volatilisé. Ne prenant pas même la peine d'affronter Harry. Le mage noir avait longuement observé le Survivant, la foule d'amis encore à ses côtés. Et puis, il avait jeté un Feudeymon sur la cabane d'Hagrid. Et il avait disparu. Plusieurs de ses fidèles l'avaient imité.

Le Feudeymon avait été terrifiant. Il avait englouti bon nombre de l'Ordre, mais aussi des partisans de Voldemort. Comme Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Ou Bellatrix Lestrange. L'avaient-ils trahi ? Voldemort n'avait-il pas avisé leurs présences ?

La situation avait été maitrisée. Chacun avait retenu son souffle, craignant des représailles, que Voldemort ne surgisse de nouveau, encadré d'une armée innombrable.

Rien n'en avait été. Et depuis quatre jours, les cérémonies se succédaient. Les enterrements.

On retrouvait les corps, les familles venaient. Certaines les emportaient, souhaitant leur faire retrouver les cimetières familiaux. D'autres désiraient qu'ils gisent au lieu pour lequel ils avaient péri.

Douloureusement, Harry pressa l'épaule de son amie.

« Allez, viens. C'est terminé », expira-t-il, sans entrain.

Ils pivotèrent lentement vers les Weasley, où Ginny appuyée contre Charlie, sanglotait. Elle avait été présente lors de l'attaque, et avait été une des premières à organiser les opérations, prévenant Dumbledore et les professeurs.

« Que va-t-on faire, maintenant ? lança Ronald, bien plus tard.

Ils s'étaient tous trois réunis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, si chère à leurs cœurs les années précédentes. Installés sur un sofa, ils peinaient à concevoir ces quatre jours austères, vacillant entre ce qu'ils attendaient depuis des mois, et déroutants d'horreur.

Hermione, blême, le visage entre les mains, fixait les décombres, au travers de la fenêtre. Tout tournoyait en elle. Trop de choses. D'impressions fugaces. Un grand malaise. La mort qui l'avait tant frôlée qu'elle croyait s'être rie d'elle. Ses amis, morts.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ron, chuchota Hermione.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, avoua Harry. J'étais certain que Voldemort essaierait de me tuer.

\- Il le devait, approuva Hermione.

\- Et il est parti. Dumbledore s'est sacrifié pour rien, jeta Harry, nauséeux.

\- Faut-il qu'on parte à la recherche de Voldemort ? questionna Ron. Je suis perdu. On continue nos vies, on attend ?

\- Combien d'années attendrons-nous ? s'enquit Hermione, fataliste. Cela va faire trois ans qu'il est revenu. Souhaite-t-il réellement… tuer Harry ?

\- Alors pourquoi était-il là, le six, Hermione ? s'étonna Ron. Quoi, tu vas me faire croire qu'il est venu prendre des cours ? Un peu mortel, ses cours…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais… je crois que la guerre est ouverte, éclaira Hermione. Et… notre armée n'a jamais été aussi faible, sans Dumbledore et ceux qui nous ont quittés aujourd'hui. Shacklebolt en a conscience, il m'en a parlé.

\- Quels sont ses projets, à lui ? s'informa Harry.

Hermione avait perçu dans ses prunelles, le sentiment de perte, durant quatre jours. L'incertitude. Que convenait-il de faire sans Dumbledore ?

Depuis l'obtention de leurs diplômes, ils avaient résidé au Square Grimmaud, cherchant de nouveaux partisans qui se rallieraient à l'Ordre. Sans Dumbledore, l'Ordre n'était plus rien.

\- Il compte monter un parti politique qui serait très actif sur le terrain, révéla Hermione. « _Les p'tits gars Anglais_ ». Un parti nationaliste qui veut dégager les mangemorts du pays et représenter chacun d'entre nous. Un Ordre muté, transposé à l'échelle nationale. Et j'ai pour intention de me joindre à eux.

\- Ça… peut être intéressant, admit Harry. Mais je ne vais pas prendre cette voie. J'ai aussi réfléchi de mon côté, et il me semble évident que je dois être plus que jamais, impliqué dans la sécurité de chacun. Puisque l'Ordre n'est plus, avec ses figures emblématiques décédées il y a quatre jours, je n'ai plus qu'à débuter une formation d'auror.

\- Sérieux Harry, rejoindre le ministère ? répéta Ron, médusé. Scrimgeour et compagnie ?

\- C'est la seule chose que je vois. Je serai à l'intérieur, j'aurai accès à toutes les données, et lorsque Voldemort attaquera, je serai entrainé et prêt à l'anéantir. Ses horcruxes ne sont plus, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je ne peux pas attendre toute ma vie, Ron. Et toi, alors ?

\- Franchement ? J'en sais rien, soupira Ron en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Le ministère ou Shacklebolt, très peu pour moi. Je vais voir. »

Doucement, ils acquiescèrent. Et leurs regards fusèrent vers le soleil qui se couchait.

La mort dans l'âme. L'impression qu'ils avaient échoué. Qu'ils avaient lutté pour quelque chose… qui n'avait peut-être aucun sens.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Peut-être car ils éprouvaient le sentiment d'avoir gaspillé des années inutilement.


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Hello !**

Me revoici avec le chapitre Onze, la petite pause dont vous vous languissiez après cette avalanche d'actions et de faits divers. **J'ai foutu Harry au repos, Hermione dans un lit d'hôpital, et Drago au boulot, afin qu'on puisse souffler un peu**. Bon sang, ce qu'ils sont actifs ces personnages :)

Vous allez pouvoir faire un petit tour d'horizon sur les derniers chapitres, et cela vous fera du bien, on a bien enchainé récemment ! Je suis certaine que vous vous y retrouverez mieux - et Manon, tu verras que ce n'était pas ta blondeur la fautive de ta perte, mais bien moi :)

**Je ne pourrai pas poster la semaine suivante, trop de travail en cause.** En dédommagement, voici **un chapitre plutôt long** et un flash back assez conséquent! Bon, ne me maudissez pas,** il n'y a pas beaucoup Drago, mais juré, vous allez le voir beaucoup plus dans ceux à venir !**

Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je vous remercie pour votre soutien, plus particulièrement pour celui de **Brune67, LaLucarne, Cay66, Dermione1222, &amp; NeverForgeett** ( une pensée pour toi Maddy, harcelée par tes cours ;) ) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre Onze**_

* * *

Pour Harry, le dimanche avait été éreintant. Il était arrivé en trombe à l'étage des aurors, et avait à peine pu y poser un pied, que déjà, on l'assaillait d'appels. L'auror précédent prenant congé, Harry avait dû rappeler son équipe, et sillonner le pays, rescapant de-ci et de-là des victimes, des moldus blessés, des sorciers agressés par d'autres. Il dut également s'interposer dans une tuerie de deux gangs opposés d'un quartier modeste de Londres, où des sorciers s'attaquaient délibérément, se disputant un narcotique en vogue.

Il n'avait pu croiser Finnigan, en repos, et avait dû remettre au mardi – se reposant ce lundi – ses questions quant à l'attaque du Gala, et le justificatif du transplanage d'Hermione. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de relever les noms des personnes présentes lors de l'attaque du Feudeymon qui avait tué les deux enfants, la nuit du samedi.

Et, allongé de travers sur son lit, il se maudissait de ne pouvoir se rendormir. Il était six heures du matin, il était exténué, et il aurait dû profiter des heures de sommeil qu'il avait à récupérer. Mais, son esprit, réglé telle une pendule, avait anéanti sa nuit. Et, ses yeux émeraude grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond, réfléchissant à grande vitesse.

Ginny dormait à ses côtés, roulée en boule contre lui, recouverte encore du drap. Lui s'était découvert, ne supportant plus la lourde chaleur, suffocante, qui le malmenait.

Tellement de choses tournaient en rond dans son crâne. Juliette et James. Ambre. Hermione. Drago. Son boulot. Ginny, qui était aussi agaçante, lorsqu'elle le désirait. Hermione qui pleurait. Drago, seul, et qui allait devoir soulever des montagnes. Ambre. Cette petite princesse blonde, à l'arrogance Malfoyenne et à l'intelligence Hermionesque. Elle dormait avec Juliette, dans la chambre face à la leur. Ginny était passée voir Drago la veille, et l'avait prévenu. Il l'avait remerciée de cette initiative. Il devait être soulagé, cela lui faisait toujours un embarras en moins…

« Rendors-toi…, marmonna Ginny sans esquisser un geste.

Harry se redressa quelque peu, et envoya sa main dans la crinière rousse de Ginny. Doucement, il caressa son cuir chevelu, la décontractant par degré.

\- Tu as parlé avec Ambre ? murmura Harry.

\- On s'est… arrangées.

\- Discussion féminine ?

Sa réplique tira un léger pouffement à Ginny, qui bâilla en s'étirant. À mi-voix, elle lui conta son entretien avec la jeune Malefoy, la veille.

\- Sérieusement, Pikachu ?

\- Critique, Potter, et je t'émascule.

\- Je trouve que tu étais vraiment plus débordante d'amour pour moi, à une époque. Ça doit être d'avoir côtoyé Pansy qui t'a rendue si hostile à ton entourage masculin, railla Harry.

\- Ne me parle pas de Pansy, Harry. À ma connaissance, elle n'a reçu aucun sortilège qui puisse troubler la mémoire.

\- Vous devriez grandir, un peu, Gin'.

\- Je te trouve vraiment mal placé pour me faire des reproches, alors que, de un, tu n'as jamais voulu écouter ma prise de position, arguant qu'elle n'était pas objective. Et de deux, Potter, je vais faire des efforts avec Hermione, alors boucle-la.

\- Ginny Potter nous jouerait-elle la dominatrice ?

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui », marmotta Ginny, vindicative.

Harry afficha un léger sourire moqueur, ses doigts fourrageant toujours dans la chevelure dense de sa femme. Agacée, elle se recula dans le lit, roulant sur elle-même afin d'instaurer de la distance entre eux.

Plus amusé qu'irrité, Harry rampa vers elle, entreprenant d'embrasser son épaule.

« Dégage, Potter. »

Il émit un léger rire, et laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du bras de Ginny, qui dépassait du duvet. D'un coup sec, Ginny saisit le drap, et s'en recouvrit, son geste largement explicite.

« Ouh… mais on a tout l'air d'une femme mature… », ronronna Harry, perfide.

Il se glissa à son tour sous le tissu de coton, et se rapprocha de son corps.

« Potter, je crois avoir été suffisamment claire. Tu as trois secondes. Un… Deux…

\- Il fut un temps, où, lorsqu'un drap nous recouvrait, tu ne parlais pas…, argua Harry, malicieux.

\- C'était le temps où tu n'étais pas un nigaud qui léchait la botte de n'importe qui, et où tu écoutais ta femme lorsqu'elle s'adr… Potter ! rugit Ginny.

Il venait de se plaquer dans son dos, et, passant un bras sous elle, avait empoigné ses deux seins, au travers de sa nuisette.

\- Retire…tes mains, souffla Ginny, alors qu'il commençait doucement à malaxer sa poitrine. Potter…

\- J'ai toujours aimé que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, Potter, chuchota Harry en suçotant son lobe d'oreille.

\- Je ne… plaisante… pas…

Les pouces d'Harry vinrent taquiner les mamelons, tandis qu'il pétrissait plus fermement ses seins. Sa bouche, brûlante, errait dans la gorge de Ginny, mordillant son derme laiteux.

Enflammé, il tira quelque peu sur la nuisette, dégageant les deux globes de chair, qu'il reprit contre ses paumes.

\- Eh bien, on ne t'entend plus, Gin'.

\- Je… je réfléchis à… la manière… dont je vais te… faire payer…

\- Je peux toujours arrêter, si cela t'ennuie tant…

\- J'aurais dû te livrer à Voldemort, grogna Ginny, passant ses doigts contre ceux d'Harry, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Oh, je t'aurais manqué.

\- Pas… si sûr… »

Ses mains embrasaient la poitrine de Ginny, répandant des langues de feu dans tout son ventre, retournant son entrejambe qui semblait se liquéfier. Chaque mouvement d'Harry, chaque friction, accentuait cette impression, et Ginny abdiqua, se laissant aller contre lui, les reins arqués.

Harry souleva sa tête, et passa sous le bras de Ginny, se penchant vers son buste. Il attrapa un des seins, et prit le téton rosé entre ses lèvres, le suçant lentement. Un soupir appréciateur filtra au travers des lèvres de Ginny, et il accentua sa caresse. Des frissons couraient le long de l'échine de sa femme, et elle se retourna sur le dos, lui laissant un accès plus large.

Les flammes s'intensifiaient dans sa poitrine, provenant de la langue d'Harry, et se diffusant en elle. D'un geste du poignet, Harry lui ôta sa nuisette, et Ginny ne se fit pas prier.

Tout son être s'entortillait, et cela se renforça, alors qu'Harry glissait au Sud. Lorsqu'il dépassa son nombril, elle perçut son ventre se tordre, comme en écho. Son pouls frappait dans ses oreilles, et ses poings accrochèrent le drap, tandis qu'Harry lui faisait écarter les cuisses.

Les mains d'Harry coulissèrent tranquillement vers les hanches de Ginny, après l'avoir dépossédée de sa culotte.

Le sang pulsant dans ses tempes, Ginny entrouvrit ses jambes en coton, préméditant déjà ce qu'allait accomplir Harry. Mon Dieu, qu'il la réveille ainsi tous les jours…

Toutefois, Harry s'attardait, baisant le creux de ses genoux, trainant sa langue, lui arrachant des frissons insatiables. Elle percevait son intimité s'embraser, pulser, se brandir presque vers Harry, comme le suppliant. Lui, imperturbable, s'acharnait sur ses cuisses, alangui…

« Harry…, geignit Ginny.

\- Plus Potter ? Eh bien…, exhala Harry. Un problème ?

\- Ne me force pas à te supplier…

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, prends ton mal en patience. »

Elle l'aurait égorgé, si elle n'était pas autant au bord de l'infarctus. Tout son corps chavirait, tremblotant devant la prise qu'Harry sur elle, et ce besoin qu'elle avait, qu'il s'occupe enfin d'elle… Merlin, pouvait-il oublier ses cuisses ?

Le moindre de ses baisers contre ses genoux la faisait hoqueter, la tiraillant, et le feu assiégeait tout son entrejambe.

Lui, il la maintenait encore aux hanches, léchant suavement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'arrêtant toujours une dizaine de centimètres avant son intimité. Il passa à la cuisse droite, laissa une trainée de salive, puis pinça tout juste l'épiderme doux qui se tenait là, et dont la blancheur le séduisait toujours davantage. Il embrassa encore cette peau chaude, aspira son parfum si alléchant.

Les reins de Ginny se soulevaient, l'appelant littéralement, tentant de susciter son intérêt.

« Je suis tellement épuisé, osa Harry, retenant ses rires.

\- N'y pense même pas, Potter. N'y pense même pas.

\- Oh, on peut attendre non ? Tu n'étais pas tellement partante, me semble-t-… »

La poigne de Ginny s'était refermée autour de ses cheveux noir de jais, et elle venait de le rapprocher de son intimité avec férocité. Rieur, Harry s'enfouit contre elle, inhalant son effluve, si intime, si suave… si elle. Il déposa ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Ginny, les maintenant ainsi écartées, tandis qu'elle appuyait ses jambes sur son dos, autour de sa nuque.

Et puis, doucement, il apposa ses lèvres contre son clitoris, caché par ses plis intimes. Le gémissement de Ginny le fit tressaillir de désir à son tour. Il amena sa langue, et l'effleura lentement, percevant le souffle de Ginny se faire plus pressant.

Plus langoureux encore, il descendit sa langue plus bas, et remonta sur plusieurs centimètres, la léchant ardemment. Ginny suffoquait, enfonçant encore sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

En réponse, Harry enfonça ses ongles courts dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et relança sa langue, contre son clitoris, l'enroulant. Ginny se cambrait, serrant ses jambes autour de lui, le pressant. Harry se sentait durcir, contre le matelas, devant le plaisir évident de la rousse.

« Harry… tellement bon… Con-tinue… »

Harry baissa sa langue de nouveau, puis revint vers son clitoris, glissant sa langue dans chaque pli, la lapant.

« Mmh… Oh… »

Les soupirs de Ginny se poursuivaient, s'alternaient, et Harry s'acharnait contre elle. Il se risqua vers ses lèvres gonflées de désir, et les baisa paresseusement. Les reins de Ginny se hissaient encore vers lui, et tout son intérieur s'écartelait, se consumait pour lui.

« Harry… peux plus… Viens… prends-moi… »

Harry revint à sa hauteur sans plus de cérémonie, son érection déformant son caleçon. Impatiemment, Ginny le fit glisser sur ses jambes, et saisit ses fesses, les maniant avec appétit.

Harry joignit leurs bouches avec brusquerie, leurs langues plongeant l'une vers l'autre, leur arrachant des grognements. Déjà, les hanches de Harry se fondaient contre le ventre de Ginny.

La main de Ginny glissait entre leurs corps, et elle attrapa le pénis bandé, le guidant en elle, un cœur pulsant dans son intimité. Elle fut brièvement satisfaite lorsque le phallus la pénétra entièrement, et se serra contre Harry. Leurs lèvres ne se lâchaient plus, se suçotant avec ardeur.

Les coups débutaient avec ardeur, et Ginny, incandescente, enroula fermement ses jambes autour du bassin d'Harry, enfonçant ses pieds dans son postérieur musclé.

Il vint violemment en elle, et ils geignirent, s'empoignant fermement dans cette danse luxuriante. Les bras de Ginny s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque, quémandant sans cesse sa langue qui ondulait avec la sienne.

« Harry… j'aime tellement…

\- Moi aussi… Gin'… »

Ses hanches s'enlisaient davantage en elle, s'enfonçant dans son intimité brûlante et étroite, lui donnant l'impression que son érection fondait et se gorgeait davantage. Ils se laissaient emporter par les va-et-vient, insatiables, mugissant, se maintenant mutuellement, le plaisir prenant en force.

La rapidité crût encore, et bientôt, le sexe de Ginny se referma autour de celui d'Harry, alors qu'elle haletait, la tête rejetée en arrière. Harry se déversa en elle, immobile, le souffle coupé.

« On devrait… se disputer… plus souvent… », ahana Ginny, bien après.

Et Harry ne put que lui donner raison. Tout en songeant qu'il avait bien fait d'apposer un sort de silence sur leur chambre.

RRRR

Drago s'installa sur le canapé, et bâilla aux corneilles, fixant sa tasse de thé d'un œil sans éclat. Il avait passé la journée du dimanche, et une bonne partie de la nuit, à potasser les journaux dont il avait parlé à Granger.

Dire qu'il était lessivé était un euphémisme. L'extérieur lui manquait cruellement. Ces après-midi où il se roulait dans l'herbe du Parc de Poudlard lui faisaient bien défaut…

Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Il avait intégré une multitude d'informations, telle qu'il se surprenait lui-même des connaissances qu'il détenait désormais.

Mais cela était nécessaire, dans ce nouveau monde où ils étaient apparus. Tant de choses avaient muté, s'étaient transformées, dégradées ou améliorées !

Dans l'heure, le plus important était d'assurer un rôle exempt de fautes. Ce qui incluait connaitre son personnage sur le bout des doigts. D'ailleurs, il ferait mieux d'aller porter quelques journaux à Granger. Cette bonne à rien passait son temps à mettre tout en l'air, il était presque stupéfiant de songer qu'elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard…

Et puis, Pansy, que foutait-elle avec cet abruti de Weasley ? Si seulement le passé avait été différent, Weasley aurait pu se trimballer la sang-de-bourbe, et lui aurait certainement atterri avec quelqu'un de plus commode…

Toutefois, l'idée que Granger puisse les vendre par sa maudite spontanéité, l'alertait bien plus que nécessaire. Il se saisit d'une pile de journaux et s'avança vers le vestibule, délaissant le portrait de Severus qui le toisait avec circonspection.

Dire qu'il demeurait dans une demeure dépourvue d'elfes de maison… Cela n'était pas croyable. Sûrement Granger lui avait déteint dessus. Il faudrait arranger cela, de retour dans le passé, et ne jamais la laisser s'approcher davantage de lui… Par Salazar, elle et lui, dans ce lit, le samedi… Quelle horreur.

Un instant, il songea que lui porter des journaux datant de plusieurs années n'était pas une idée judicieuse pour leur couverture – c'était vraiment suspect. Puis, il se remémora qu'elle avait peut-être perdu des souvenirs il pourrait justifier ainsi le fait qu'il amène quelques revues… Préciser qu'il se souciait d'elle, comme un mari aimant.

Il ricana froidement à cela. Lui, se préoccuper de Granger…

Et il quitta la demeure, transplanant sur lui-même. Il atterrit à Saint Mangouste, et se dirigea hâtivement vers la chambre de Granger. Qu'il se débarrasse au plus tôt de cette corvée, qu'il puisse rentrer prendre une douche et s'aliter…

Les infirmières affichèrent des bouches en cœur, en avisant l'héritier Malefoy s'enquérir de l'état de sa dulcinée. Romantique, était le mot dont ruisselaient leurs yeux dégoulinants.

Malefoy, impassible, obtint la permission d'aller voir Hermione plus tôt que ne l'autorisaient les horaires. L'auror, posté devant la porte, le laissa passer après avoir vérifié son identité.

Granger était parfaitement éveillée. Assise contre un oreiller, elle faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, créant des formes vagues. Elle pivota vers lui, à peine eut-il franchi et refermé la porte.

Et Hermione fut légèrement perturbée par l'apparence de Malefoy. Il avait tout d'un homme, à présent, et cela divergeait tant de l'image qu'elle avait eue de lui… Plus puissant, plus assuré, plus majestueux encore – ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

À sa grande déconvenue, elle s'avoua qu'il ne devait pas laisser beaucoup de femmes indifférentes.

« Malefoy.

\- Granger. Tu as l'air de t'amuser ferme.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Tu ne veux pas aller négocier pour me faire sortir ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis bien peinard sans toi…, répliqua Malefoy.

\- Franchement, Malefoy, moi une fois dehors, je pourrai commencer les recherches pour que l'on se tire au plus vite.

\- Ils comptent te libérer aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas révolutionner nos vies en gagnant une heure. Je t'ai apporté de la lecture.

Il lâcha une quarantaine de journaux repliés, sur la table à ses côtés, et prit une boite de Chocogrenouilles, tirant une friandise qu'il déglutit en quelques secondes. Déjà, Hermione avait tiré à elle un des journaux et débutait sa lecture.

\- Eh bien… moi qui croyais que tu nous serais entièrement inutile…, marmonna Hermione.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai fait moins de pas de travers que toi, Granger. Sérieux, tu cumules les gaffes, je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment conne.

\- Merci Malefoy. Venant d'un tel expert en la matière, cela me va droit au cœur…, répondit tranquillement Hermione.

Le soupir désespéré de Malefoy lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Au fait, Malefoy, reprit Hermione en feuilletant son exemplaire. Tu savais qu'on avait une fille ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois que cela aurait été bien de me le dire ? Parce que si c'est pour jouer chacun de son côté, on peut le faire, mais tu…

\- Je l'ai appris hier soir, Grangie, ça sert à rien de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Ce que tu peux être horripilante ! Mais… comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- Je me fais passer pour amnésique, figure-toi.

\- Alléluia, ton comportement grotesque aura au moins trouvé une justification avec ce sort !

Hermione abattit brusquement le journal sur ses jambes, et ses prunelles se rétrécirent.

\- Nous devons avoir une petite discussion, Malefoy.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, railla Malefoy en croisant ses bras. J'ai autre chose à faire que converser avec une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe.

\- Cela faisait bien quelques heures que tu ne nous l'avais pas pondue, cette insulte, hein ? En tout cas, tu n'iras nulle part tant que nous n'aurons pas éclairci certains détails.

Sa nuit complète l'avait revigorée, et elle avait mis de côté le fait que ses souvenirs ne seraient peut-être pas exacts. Il lui fallait autant que possible, mettre ses craintes de côté, car elles la desservaient réellement, dans l'heure. C'était ce qu'il fallait, rassembler ses priorités et foncer, tête baissée.

\- Du genre ? s'enquit Malefoy, plein de mépris.

\- Ta position. Avec Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

Malefoy sourcilla, mais Hermione n'obtint aucune réponse. La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir sur une infirmière, escortée de Pansy. Hermione se retint de grincer des dents. Parkinson, déjà, aussi tôt dans la journée ?

\- Hello les amoureux ! se réjouit Pansy. Comment va notre grande blessée ?

\- Très bien, répondit Hermione, tentée toutefois de simuler qu'elle avait oublié _qui_ était _Pansy Parkinson_.

\- Mais… Drago, que fiches-tu ici ? s'étonna brusquement Pansy, alors que l'infirmière vérifiait l'état d'Hermione avec plusieurs sortilèges.

\- Je suis venu la voir.

Il lui était certainement impossible de prononcer son prénom. Et sa manière de contourner l'emploi de son prénom, fit rire Hermione sous cape.

\- C'est bien mignon, mon chou, mais tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?

Le temps se figea brusquement. Léger bémol auquel ni Hermione ni Malefoy n'avaient songé.

« Est-ce que je lui sauve la mise, ou je le laisse couler ? se demanda Hermione. Je simule une perte de mémoire pour en apprendre plus ou bien _la conne_ le laisse mariner ? Hein Malefoy ? On fait le moins fier ? »

\- J'avais… complètement oublié. Avec l'attaque, le Gala, balbutia Malefoy, douché.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais tu es sacrément en retard, désormais, rajouta Pansy. Quand je pense que tu sermonnes tes employés et que tu n'es pas fichu d'être ponctuel…

\- C'est bon Pan', mets-la en veilleuse, coupa Malefoy, exaspéré.

Hermione, goguenarde, suivait l'échange de son oreille tendue, tout en prêtant attention à l'infirmière, qui lui demandait d'effectuer certains gestes afin de s'assurer de son état.

\- Ah, Granger, je…

\- Granger ? releva Pansy, stupéfaite. ESPECE DE VERACRASSE !

Son hurlement fit sursauter la jeune infirmière, qui cilla dans sa direction, tandis que Drago, tétanisé, fixait Parkinson.

\- Elle se nomme Malefoy, espèce de sale petit con ! MA-LE-FOY ! Toi et tes mesures discriminatoires, afin de faire valoir que vous, les blonds peroxydés, êtes les meilleurs au monde ! Mais non, espèce de grand mégalomane aux chevilles de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre, et à la cervelle bouillée, réduite et reconstituée après avoir été déshydratée !

Hermione ne put se contenir davantage, éclatant de rire, tandis que Malefoy blêmissait, se demandant sans doute comment sa meilleure amie avait ainsi pu virer.

\- Et puis, pour ta gouverne, monsieur-le-patron-je-me-la-pète-a-vec-mon-nom-en-trois-syl-la-bes Hermione n'est jamais arrivée en retard au boulot. Bonne journée, Drago, acheva-t-elle en claquant un bisou sonore sur sa joue.

Cela avait définitivement inséré un blanc en ce début de matinée, et Malefoy dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, pour déglutir correctement sa salive. Cela expliquait pourquoi il redoutait les excès de fureur de Parkinson.

Finalement, il secoua sa tête, et reprit en direction d'Hermione dont l'infirmière s'occupait toujours :

\- Eh… euh…

\- Hermione. Elle s'appelle Hermione, assena Pansy, sèchement. Est-ce vraiment ta cervelle que l'on a replacée dans ton crâne ? Ou de la bouillie Nestlé ?

\- Hermione, siffla Malefoy, furibond d'avoir failli être démasqué et d'être ainsi ridiculisé, je t'ai inscrit notre adresse sur un post-it, au cas où.

Judicieux. Elle ignorait où se trouvait leur demeure, et cela n'aurait pas été pratique pour transplaner… Bon. Peut-être que Malefoy méritait un coup de pouce.

\- Eh, Drago, où vas-tu ? héla Pansy.

\- Travailler, ainsi que tu me l'as gentiment rappelé, persifla Malefoy.

\- Et tu n'embrasses même pas ta femme avant d'y aller ? Non mais vraiment, les hommes ! Elle s'est fait attaquer, elle a besoin de réconfort. Je ne te dis pas de faire des folies avec elle dans ce lit, mais quand même, quoi !

Les pommettes d'Hermione se teintèrent d'un coquelicot ravissant. Autant de ce que Malefoy, pris au piège, allait devoir faire, que du sous-entendu de Pansy, qui la ramenait à ce qu'elle et Malefoy avaient partagé dans un lit, justement.

\- Et à ton avis, que faisait-on avant que tu ne viennes déranger ? siffla Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes la main pour lui rouler une pelle, Parkinson, alors…

\- WEASLEY ! JE SUIS UNE WEASLEY !

Et Malefoy s'en fut, dépassé. Hermione, stupéfaite, songeait que sa répartie avait été très habile. Excellente. La phrase de Pansy, un peu moins. Elle et Ron étaient alors bel et bien mariés. Ils n'étaient pas simplement en couple… Et ils avaient un enfant. Un enfant de Ron. Il devait être adorable, maladroit et avec un cœur énorme…

Pansy se redressait, à la périphérie de sa vision, savourant la finesse et la manière dont elle avait enchainé ses phrases. L'infirmière se retira en déclarant à Hermione qu'elle pourrait quitter les lieux vers treize heures, après le passage du médicomage.

\- Dis-moi, Pansy… J'ai un petit blanc. Dans quoi travaille Drago, au juste ?

Prénom dé-tes-ta-ble. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu le nommer ainsi ? Lors de leur mariage, après s'être empiffrés de dragées ? « Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Dragée. » Et ils avaient eu un garçon, se rabattant sur un petit coup de fouet italien avec un O ? De Dragée, on parvenait à Drago ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? grimaça Pansy. Je dois faire simple et ne pas trop en dire mais… Il dirige sa propre société, nommée Malefoy Cie. Sa société fabrique exclusivement des potions à usage thérapeutique. Autant dire que financièrement, il n'aurait pu taper mieux. »

Hermione opina. Puis, discrètement, elle attrapa sa baguette magique, délaissée sur sa table de chevet, et d'une flexion brève de sa baguette, envoya un patronus en une fraction de seconde, transmettant ses dernières découvertes. Ce serait suffisant pour Malefoy. Ils n'allaient pas fraterniser, non plus…

Et puis, Parkinson paraissait vouloir taper la discussion. Or, ce n'était pas dans le programme d'Hermione, et celle-ci se rabattit sur la lecture des journaux dûment apportés.

RRRR

Deux heures trente. Qu'il était là. À épier chaque mètre carré de bâtisse. À inspecter. À relever avec une plume, griffonnant en toute hâte sur son parchemin.

Les jambes croisées haut, escarpins noirs et pointus, huit centimètres de talon, jupe cintrée, chemisier strict, yeux bleus, cheveux sombres. Un mètre cinquante-trois – plus les huit centimètres de talons.

Imperturbable, Milaine fixait Terry Boot examiner Til &amp; Brown Co. de fond en comble. Il s'arrêtait à toutes les portes, talonné de ses sous-fifres. Ils sondaient les murs, lançaient des sorts qui leur permettaient de connaitre leurs résistances, les charmes reçus – perdus lors de la bataille. Puis, il marmonnait rapidement, s'adressant à ses acolytes qui acquiesçaient tels des névrosés. Chacun partait dans un autre sens, de grands arcs étaient tracés, établissant des combines connues d'eux seuls.

Milaine les soupçonnait même d'effectuer des grands mouvements dépourvus d'intérêt, seulement pour les intimider. Cela fonctionnait car Parvati et Lavande, droites dans leurs tailleurs, les scrutaient avec de petits yeux apeurés. Milaine avait dû dissimuler la nouvelle bouteille de whisky qu'elles avaient dénichée, leur expliquant qu'elles seraient plus que soupçonnées si elles se rendaient ivres ce jour-là.

« Vous comptez agir ainsi durant combien d'heures ? demanda finalement Milaine à Boot.

L'inspecteur releva son nez, surpris, et observa cette femme, un mètre soixante-et-un, parvenir à lui, comme portant l'avenir du monde sur ses épaules. Yeux bleus hypnotiques. Accent italien.

\- Nous devons établir un bilan complet, bredouilla Boot, pris au dépourvu.

\- Un bilan complet, pas le propriétaire de _chaque crotte de nez,_ monsieur Boot. Pas que votre travail me déplaise, mais franchement, il n'a fallu que cinq minutes à l'auror Potter pour émettre un constat. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire qu'il vous faut trente-six fois plus de temps pour en arriver aux mêmes conclusions ? »

Le Diable s'habille en Prada. Cette fille… c'était une diablesse de la pire espèce. Et Boot avait l'impression de fondre, rougissant tel un gamin pris en faute.

« Je… mademoiselle, nous agissons au plus vite !

\- Eh bien, je me demande comment cela se passe, lorsque vous trainez. »

Et elle se détourna, ses talons cliquetant contre le sol. Et elle se jucha de nouveau dans son tabouret, croisant ses jambes infiniment longues pour une femme d'un mètre cinquante-trois.

RRRR

Toc, toc, toc.

Hermione haussa ses prunelles chocolat. Elle s'était littéralement abimée à l'intérieur des journaux apportés par Malefoy, en oubliant même la présence de Parkinson. Cette dernière, indifférente au silence de la blessée, s'était calée dans un angle de la pièce, où elle rédigeait à mi-voix, son prochain article à sa Plume à Papote.

« Entrez, lâcha Hermione, en se rappelant que quelqu'un venait de frapper. Oh… Ginny !

Pansy se releva, comme piquée par une mouche, et observa la rousse gagner la pièce.

Ginny aussi avait pris en âge, mais sa crinière n'en avait pas souffert, conservant de son volume et de sa couleur. Loin de ressembler à madame Weasley, elle gardait sa taille fine, se découvrant, tel un lys, d'une beauté singulière, sauvage et captivante.

\- Hermione, comment vas-tu ? enchaina aussitôt Ginny en s'approchant d'elle, passant outre Pansy.

\- Bien. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, avoua Hermione en l'enlaçant.

Son accolade surprit largement Ginny, et Pansy les lorgna, légèrement vexée. Après tout, si Hermione avait oublié certains évènements, il était évident qu'elle se sentirait proche de Ginny. Toutefois, si sa complicité avec la brune avait pâti, cela impliquait également qu'Hermione ne se remémorait pas leurs journées ardues au journal, leurs rires, leurs confidences… Peut-être bien que sa mémoire était entravée d'un morceau conséquent, encore insondable dans son ampleur.

\- J'y vais Hermione. Tu es… en de… entre deux mains, annonça Pansy.

\- On dit entre de bonnes mains, rectifia Hermione, tout sourire.

\- Oui, on dit, répliqua Pansy, ayant consciemment prononcé « deux mains », n'estimant les mains de Ginny comme « bonnes ».

\- À quelle heure sors-tu ? demanda Ginny à Hermione.

\- Treize heures.

\- Je te raccompagnerai chez toi, dans ce cas, certifia Ginny.

Et Pansy s'en fut d'un signe de la main, ayant remballé à une vitesse surprenante, l'ensemble de ses affaires, sans même casser un de ses ongles superbement limés.

\- Harry m'a dit que vous aviez des enfants, combien en avez-vous ?

Le sourire maladroit de Ginny se volatilisa en quelques secondes, alors qu'elle peinait à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Mais cela était vrai, Hermione ne la toisait plus avec cette colère propre aux derniers mois, bien au contraire. Elle retrouvait son amie, celle avec laquelle elle partageait tout. À cette vision, elle fut heureuse d'être revenue.

\- Deux, répondit Ginny. James a six ans, et Juliette en a quatre.

\- Harry doit être nul en éducation, non ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas… Il leur passe tout, et lorsque je me mets à gronder, je deviens la méchante officielle ! s'exclama Ginny, souriante. Leurs magies se développent, et l'autre jour, ils m'ont renversé un immense gâteau au chocolat que j'avais préparé. J'ai commencé à hurler, et tous sont sortis de la maison en courant, Harry le premier ! »

Et elles riaient ensemble.

Pour la première fois depuis le commencement de cet étrange phénomène, Hermione se sentit bien. Elle retrouvait un morceau d'elle, projeté au travers de ces huit années.

Le médicomage vint deux heures plus tard, les trouvant hilares, côte à côte, sur le lit. Il annonça à Hermione que tout allait bien, que seuls ses troubles de mémoire paraissaient résulter du sortilège. Aussi, il lui donna rendez-vous, la priant de venir chaque semaine afin de regarder si son état se dégradait ou non, et en quoi il s'améliorait, le cas échéant.

Il pria Hermione de modérer la lecture des journaux qu'il aperçut. Le débordement de nouvelles choses qu'elle avait oubliées pourrait la perturber plus que de mesure.

À peine fut-il sorti, qu'Hermione embraya le sujet sur une nouvelle discussion, plus délicate.

« Tu sais, Gin', je me rappelle que tu n'as pas toujours été là, récemment. Au Gala, par exemple, ou encore hier, alors que tant de gens venaient me voir… Harry avait l'air embarrassé. Est-ce que… l'on est censées… s'être querellées ?

Ginny tira une moue, croisant ses bras, perdue dans ses réflexions.

\- On n'est pas… vraiment fâchées. Seulement, des choses graves se sont passées, et nous n'avons pas la même vision de la situation. Tu vois ?

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, souffla Ginny. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta mémoire reviendra avec le temps. Cela le fait souvent. Il est l'heure, tu viens ? »

Hermione, satisfaite de quitter enfin ce lit, et cette pièce saturée de blanc, se remit sur ses jambes. Elle pourrait bientôt attaquer ses recherches, et elle ne tenait plus sur place à cette idée. S'éloigner de cet endroit où tous ceux qui pensaient être ses amis défilaient, alors qu'ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Ron la trahissait, Parkinson, Isabelle qui fricotait, ce débile de Frederic… Il était temps de faire ses valises. Même s'il apparut qu'elle n'avait que peu d'affaires.

Ginny avait récupéré des habits pour elle, en annonçant à Drago qu'Ambre dormait chez eux. Elle les tendit à Hermione, qui s'en vêtit rapidement. Puis, elles se rendirent au premier étage, à l'accueil, signant le départ d'Hermione, après que Ginny ait annoncé à l'auror posté devant la porte, que son service était terminé.

Pour Hermione, c'était une libération. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle savourait ces prémices de liberté, observant chaque angle avec intérêt. Saint Mangouste n'avait pratiquement pas changé, et elle en était apaisée.

Certes, en passant pour une amnésique, ses amis allaient la cerner. Mais Malefoy n'était pas classé d'amnésique, lui, et en tant que mari, leurs amis estimeraient qu'il pourrait veiller sur elle. Aussi, elle ne serait pas tant traquée et pourrait toujours effectuer ses recherches.

Les journaux sous son bras, ainsi que sa tenue de Gala et sa baguette, Hermione attrapa la main que lui tendait Ginny. Et elles transplanèrent.

Elles atterrirent face à la maison qu'Hermione avait abandonnée, le samedi soir, et à laquelle elle n'avait cessé de penser.

« Ce doit être difficile pour toi, d'avoir oublié des éléments du quotidien et du passé ? questionna Ginny, tandis qu'elles s'infiltraient dans le vestibule.

\- C'est pénible. J'ai toujours peur de dire ou de faire une bêtise qui pourrait blesser quelqu'un. De plus, j'ignore l'étendu de ces blancs dans ma mémoire.

Elle avait cru bon de rajouter cette phrase, concluant dignement son plaidoyer. Ginny acquiesçait, l'appréhendant sans doute.

La première pièce qu'Hermione retrouva, fut le salon, sa pièce préférée sans doute. Avec ses grandes baies vitrées encadrées de leurs plantes grimpantes, la bibliothèque fournie, et les canapés ressemblant à ceux de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Seul le portrait de Rogue était de trop.

\- Hermione, veux-tu que je reste, que je te laisse, ou souhaites-tu venir à la maison avec moi ? Il y aura Juliette et Ambre, car James est à l'école. Harry y sera également.

\- J'ai très envie de venir, avoua Hermione, mais j'ai besoin… de parcourir ma maison, de voir ce que j'ai oublié, de me retrouver.

\- Très bien, je comprends. Tu te rappelles notre adresse, au cas où ?

Hermione s'immobilisa, tentant de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Non, personne n'avait prononcé le moindre traitre mot sur les adresses des maisons.

\- Non...

\- Cela n'est pas étonnant. Elle est sous Fidelitas, comme la tienne. Personne n'aurait pu en parler devant toi, étant donné que c'est Harry le gardien du secret. Je vais lui dire de venir te voir pour te révéler l'adresse, juste quelques minutes. Ensuite, si tu changes d'avis, et que tu veux venir, tu n'auras qu'à transplaner. Mais… évite vraiment les transplanages sans nécessité.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Car il faut tous les justifier… Le ministère possède une liste de transplanage, où chaque personne usant de ce sort voit son nom inscrit sur la liste, l'endroit de départ, et l'endroit d'arrivée. Tu vois un peu le genre ? En général, comme Harry est auror, il nous met sous sa protection, donc cela n'est pas nécessaire. Mais si par exemple, tu transplanais près d'un repère de mangemorts, tu devrais aussitôt rendre des comptes. Et si par chance, tu atterris dans un lieu où il y a une attaque, on t'embarque direct pour te questionner… Autant te dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop attirer l'œil surtout lorsque… l'on vote les _P'tits gars Anglais_.

Hermione opina lentement, essayant d'assimiler ce flux d'informations.

\- Le mieux reste tout de même les moyens de transport moldus ou les balais, éclaircit Ginny. Au moins, toute ta vie n'est pas tracée au Ministère… Bon, j'y vais, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'Harry a pu faire à déjeuner aux enfants… J'espère que j'ai des bézoards au cas où il ait retenté de faire de la purée… Ou pire. Des pâtes.

Secouant sa tête, Ginny s'approcha de la cheminée et l'alluma d'un « Incendio » du bout des lèvres. Elle prit une poignée de poudre, dans un pot.

\- Les réseaux de cheminée aussi sont surveillés ?

\- En théorie oui, concéda Ginny. Mais… Harry, Drago et Ron ont un peu tapé dans l'illégalité. Ils ont dit au ministère que nos réseaux étaient fermés, mais ils sont reliés tous les trois. C'est le seul passage que nous pouvons utiliser de rapide pour communiquer ou nous voir. Cependant, la poudre de cheminette ne peut être vendue qu'à ceux ayant une cheminée déclarée, et on leur impose un traceur dans le conduit, afin de les protéger soi-disant… Du coup, nous, comme nous n'avons pas fait de déclaration de cheminée, on se procure la poudre de Cheminette au marché noir. Autant te dire que le prix en démotive plus d'un. Je ne traine plus, je t'envoie Harry. »

Ginny effectua un pas dans la cheminée, et envoya la poudre verte autour d'elle. Elle cria l'adresse, et disparut dans un tournoiement. Si Hermione avait tendu l'oreille, elle aurait pu discerner l'adresse. Aussi, elle supposa qu'en vérité, le Fidelitas n'agissait pas sur elle, car elle était dans la confidence. Son bémol était que son « elle » du passé en avait connaissance. Elle aurait pu la demander à Ginny, en fin de compte !

Enfin seule.

Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde et, lâchant ses journaux sur la table basse, se rua vers la bibliothèque. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'excitation. Traité de magie universelle, Histoire de la Magie et de ses Dérivés, la Politique Magique, Ce que l'on ne vous dit pas sur les soins Magiques…

Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver son bonheur, ici ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry émergeait de la cheminée, toussant frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se départe de la suie.

« Hermione, quel plaisir de te voir déjà active !

Hermione lui retourna un sourire chaleureux. De toutes ses récentes fréquentations, Harry et Ginny étaient ceux qu'elle avait le moins vus, et qui l'indisposaient le moins, bien au contraire…

\- Tu m'as sauvé, Hermione, Ginny vient de découvrir l'hécatombe dans sa cuisine…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Juliette et Ambre ont voulu m'aider à faire des pancakes. Lorsqu'elles se sont proposées, elles n'ont jamais parlé de l'usage de la magie… je suis parti cinq minutes, elles ont déversé plus de quinze kilos de farine dans chaque coin et recoin de la cuisine, car elles ne contrôlent pas leurs pouvoirs… Tu n'as pas envie de m'inviter à boire le thé ?

\- À treize heures trente ? releva Hermione, amusée.

\- Qu'importe, du moment que cela me tient loin de…

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! beugla la voix de Ginny, alors que son visage apparaissait dans les braises. Tu as _UNE_ minute pour revenir de suite _ICI_ !

Harry lâcha un soupir désespéré, le minois flamboyant de sa femme disparaissant. Puis, il nota sur un morceau de papier, son adresse, et le tendit à Hermione.

\- Lis-la et détruis-la. Lorsque Ron aura fini de travailler, je lui dirai de passer et de faire de même.

\- D'accord », murmura Hermione.

Déjà, Harry repartait. Et le cœur d'Hermione flamboyait à l'idée que Ronald se tiendrait bientôt ici…

Hâtivement, elle parcourut les quelques mots annotés : _3 Willow Street, Ownsway, Hampshire_. Se les répéta, et se demanda si elle devrait le faire lire à Malefoy. Théoriquement, elle ignorait s'il était avec ou contre eux. S'il se révélait être contre… Il pourrait amener des mangemorts dans leurs demeures.

Incertaine, Hermione glissa le papier dans la poche de son jean. Puis, se remémorant les propos de Ginny, fusa vers le journal où Malefoy avait annoté leur adresse. Il était gardien du secret sans le savoir, mais ce simple papier suffirait à de nombreux mangemorts. Hermione déchira un morceau du journal, et l'envoya dans la cheminée.

Cela impliquait également que Malefoy pouvait faire entrer des mangemorts ici. Et… comment Malefoy avait-il trouvé l'adresse, si un Fidelitas était apposé dessus ?

Désormais, il fallait commencer les recherches. Il était plus que temps. Aussi, Hermione mit le reste de côté. De toute façon, elle allait devoir parler avec Malefoy. Et… bientôt, Ron serait là… Ron…

RRRR

_15 novembre 1998_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me racontes, répéta Hermione.

\- Je te jure ! Lorsque Ron me l'a dit j'avais du mal aussi à penser qu'il était sérieux, admit Harry en croquant dans sa part de pizza.

Installés face à face sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils déjeunaient dans un petit snack, à mi-chemin du Ministère où Harry se faisait former, et de la librairie où Hermione avait trouvé un emploi. Emploi d'ailleurs, qui déplaisait à ses parents Isabelle et Robert. Elle valait mieux que cela, à leurs yeux.

\- Ron veut… devenir prof ? Mais prof de quoi, Harry ? s'enquit Hermione en consultant sa montre.

\- De Sortilèges. Il a intégré une école en Allemagne, qui forme les sorciers souhaitant enseigner. Et il m'a dit qu'il y avait retrouvé Neville, sauf que lui vise la Botanique.

\- Mais Ron ne peut pas… il n'est pas patient, il n'a aucune sensibilité, et niveau pédagogie…

\- Justement, ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour lui d'évoluer, proposa Harry. Les temps changent, Hermione. Les gens aussi.

Hermione opina, absorbée. Elle avait beau tenter de simuler de l'indifférence, elle était blessée que Ron ne l'ait pas tenu informée de ses projets. Mais depuis leur rupture, datant du mois d'août, après plusieurs semaines ensemble, quelque chose s'était brisé. Etait-ce la faute d'Hermione, si elle s'était méprise ? Chacun de leurs baisers lui avait déplu, paraissant déplacé. Ron était un frère, pas un amant.

Et c'était Harry, le médiateur entre eux, qui permettait de conserver leur amitié. Sans lui, ils ignoreraient probablement ce que l'autre devenait.

\- Et Voldemort, alors ? relança Hermione.

\- Rien. Pas d'attaque, aucune trace de ses mangemorts. Le Manoir Malefoy a été perquisitionné, il est vide, même les sous-sols, qui devaient fourmiller de prisonniers. Ils se sont tous envolés.

\- Ça sent mauvais, fronça Hermione, soucieuse. Nous non plus, ça n'avance pas, avec Shacklebolt. On effectue du soutien auprès des familles mutilées par l'attaque de septembre, mais nous ne savons rien. Comment va Ginny ?

\- Bien, pour l'instant. Ils ont repris les cours à Poudlard. Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées, mais… je suis tout de même inquiet. Voldemort n'a jamais été longtemps silencieux. Et sans Dumbledore là-bas…

\- Et au niveau des jugements ?

\- Le ministère est surchargé. Le département de la justice en bave, et refile des dossiers innombrables aux aurors, afin qu'on effectue davantage de recherches, d'enquêtes qui serviront aux jugements des mangemorts arrêtés à Poudlard. Mais… si Voldemort agit comme il l'a fait par le passé, en faisant évader Bellatrix et d'autres d'Azkaban, je doute qu'enfermer quiconque soit utile. Et même les mesures sécuritaires que Scrimgeour veut enclencher, ne serviront pas à grand-chose. On est tellement dépassé, qu'on m'a proposé de bosser à mi-temps, et d'effectuer ma formation le reste de la semaine… »

Sur cette note sombre, ils se quittèrent. Harry regagnant le service de formation, Hermione se dirigeant désormais vers le bâtiment des _P'tits gars Anglais_ d'un pas pressé.

Même le Chemin de Traverse avait perdu en animation, avec les précédents évènements. Les gens trainaient moins, ils étaient plus vifs, le regard fuyant, sur leurs gardes.

Le grand bâtiment s'éclaircissait, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Tendant sa baguette à l'entrée, afin de décliner son identité, elle fut rapidement invitée à gagner les lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle recevait un carnet sur lequel, ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi étaient fixés.

Elle débuta par Judith Monrose, une femme âgée, atteinte de cécité, veuve depuis des années, qui avait perdu son fils unique et sa petite-fille à Poudlard. Hermione demeura près de deux heures en sa compagnie, discutant avec elle, puis s'adonnant à une leçon rudimentaire de couture, qui réchauffa le cœur de Judith.

Elle se rendit ensuite chez Michael Jordan, père de Lee Jordan, et qui souffrait son absence. Durant un long moment, ils conversèrent.

« Vous rendez-vous compte, miss Granger, que de nombreux mangemorts manquent à l'appel ?

\- Oui, je le sais bien, Monsieur Jordan, approuvait Hermione.

\- Vous-savez-qui nous prépare quelque chose, et ce sera salé. Et ce débile de ministère, au lieu d'interagir, et d'anéantir le serpent lorsqu'il est faible – car c'est pour cela que Vous-savez-qui a cessé la bataille de Poudlard – il le laisse reprendre des forces ! La mort de mon petit Lee est inutile, si de tels abrutis nous gouvernent.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, je suis certaine que nombreux recevront ce qu'ils méritent avec ces jugements.

\- Vous saviez que certains ne figurent pas sur le banc des prévenus ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Drago Malefoy. Pansy Parkinson. Les jeunes Greengrass. Le p'tit Nott est mort sur le champ. Les fils Crabbe et Goyle, pouf ! volatilisés.

\- Monsieur Jordan, il y a de nombreuses personnes dont les familles comptent bien des mangemorts, mais qui ne partagent pas leurs avis. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir aperçu Greengrass, Malefoy ou Parkinson à Poudlard, en septembre dernier.

\- Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que quand la racine est mauvaise, bah diantre, la plante est pourrie. »

Et Hermione enchaina ainsi, un long après-midi. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa tournée, elle se dirigea vers un bar sorcier, qui avait assez la côte en ce temps. Elle prit une bierreaubeurre et s'appuya au comptoir, le visage dans la main, ses boucles turbulentes cascadant sur ses épaules.

De ses contacts de Poudlard, elle n'avait conservé qu'Harry, Neville, et quelques rares spécimens pourvus de matière grise. S'il lui arrivait de croiser encore Parvati ou Lavande, ou d'autres, elle les saluait amicalement, et échangeait les dernières nouvelles, sans trop s'étendre. Mais cela ne frôlerait jamais le seuil de l'amitié.

Au comptoir, elle reconnut Zabini, l'afro-américain, employé ici, gesticuler avec efficacité, soulevant un plateau où une quinzaine de pintes tanguaient vertigineusement. En l'espace de quelques semaines, il s'était considérablement amélioré, passant de l'étape du novice en service, à un expert judicieux, charmeur, qui poussait ses clients à la débauche totale. Et, payé au pourcentage, ayant conquis ses patrons, il s'offrait un salaire somptueux.

Lui, s'était tenu loin des hostilités de Poudlard. Sa mère, très aisée, n'avait jamais réellement approché les mangemorts seulement, son septième époux avait été l'un d'entre eux, justifiant l'intérêt qu'elle avait porté à Voldemort, fut un temps. Mais ce dernier époux avait, comme les précédents, mystérieusement trépassé, lui faisant définitivement tourner le dos à Voldemort. Aussi, elle avait été, ainsi que son fils, tenue hors de tout soupçon.

« On m'avait dit que tu buvais souvent un verrrre ici, mais je n'y crrroyais pas.

Hermione tressaillit à cette voix, et pivota de moitié. Ce n'était pas possible !

Elle se redressa d'un bond, et se jeta dans les bras de Viktor Krum, claquant un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

\- Viktor ! Quelle surprise !

\- Bonjour Herrrmione. Tu es toujourrrs aussi belle.

Il la relâcha, et Hermione eut la bonne grâce de rougir, avant de lui proposer un tabouret, à côté du sien.

\- Que fais-tu dans le coin ? demanda Hermione, souriante.

\- Je suis venu avec mon équipe de Quidditch. Nous disputons un match, ce soirrr. Mais purrrement amical.

\- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione. Je suis contente de te revoir ! Comment savais-tu que je serais ici ?

\- J'ai un ami qui a rejoint l'école Internationale de Formation Professorale, pour devenir prrrofesseur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Et il a parrrlé avec un ami à toi qui trrravailles la Botanique, et m'a reporrté leur discussion.

\- Le monde est petit, lâcha Hermione, rosissant de plaisir.

Si elle n'était qu'une enfant lors des rares baisers échangés avec Viktor, il lui apparaissait désormais la perspective d'un autre Viktor. Un homme qu'elle avait à peine discerné, plusieurs années auparavant.

Il n'était pas uniquement séduisant. Ni charmant. Il exhalait également une force déstabilisante, contenue dans son regard fort. Et un frisson étrange la parcourut.

\- Si je te le prrroposais, viendrais-tu me voirr jouer ce soir ? demanda Viktor, après avoir commandé un whisky pur feu. On pourrrait discuter après… échanger les derrrnières nouvelles ?

\- Oh… euh…

Etait-ce implicitement un rendez-vous ? Après son échec récent avec Ron, était-elle capable de remettre le couvert ?

\- Sauf si tu as déjà quelque chose de prrrévu, bien sûr, ajouta Viktor, moins enjoué.

Et une relation… était-ce raisonnable d'en démarrer une, alors que la guerre paraissait déclarée ? Mais… allait-elle attendre toute sa vie ?

\- Je n'ai strictement rien de prévu », soutint Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

RRRR

_Automne 1998_

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Parkinson.

\- Bonjour Docteur Andrew.

\- Installez-vous. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Une tasse de thé. Fruits rouges.

Le docteur Andrew agita sa baguette, et une tasse apparut devant Pansy, alors qu'elle s'installait, face au bureau du psychomage. Elle déposa son sac à main sur ses genoux, et inspira lentement.

\- Comment s'est passée votre semaine ?

\- Interminable, murmura Pansy, la gorge serrée.

\- Avez-vous rêvé ?

\- Plusieurs fois par nuit. Il y a une fois, où je me suis réveillée… c'était mercredi.

\- Que s'est-il passé dans votre songe ?

\- J'étais chez moi. Je… je me suis vue. J'avais cinq ans, et j'étais toute petite, bredouilla Pansy, cramponnant sa jupe de ses doigts. Minuscule.

\- Oui.

\- Et… et j'étais face à mon père.

Les larmes apparurent dans les yeux bleus de la brune. Elle se tassa contre son dossier, peinant à trouver des mots cohérents.

\- Et… là j'ai compris. Ce… ce vide en moi, ce sentiment malsain, cette peur inexplicable. C'est mon père, docteur. C'est lui.

\- Que représente-t-il ?

\- _Le diable_, docteur, bafouilla Pansy, recroquevillée. Le démon. Je… j'en ai tellement peur… je n'arrive pas… je sais que… ce qu'il est…

\- Répétez après moi. C'est un assassin.

\- C'est… c'est… un…, baragouina Pansy, sanglotant, s'écrasant dans sa chaise. C'est lui ! Lui, toutes les nuits de mon enfance… Toutes ces fois où je me suis réveillée dans mon lit… je tremblais… je tremble encore…

\- Calmez-vous Pansy. Votre père est mort.

\- Non, non, non, il n'est pas mort… Il va venir me chercher… c'est lui qui a tué ma mère, je l'ai vu dans le rêve, j'ai vu dans ses yeux… Il l'a tuée comme il a tué toutes ces personnes…

\- Respirez, Pansy. Respirez doucement.

Les pleurs avaient raison d'elle, elle chavirait sur sa chaise. La voix gracieuse parvenait au travers du rideau de ses souvenirs, et douloureusement, Pansy s'accomplit.

\- Il a dit que ce n'était pas lui, reprit Pansy, plus calmement. Quand j'avais onze ans. Je lui ai demandé qui avait assassiné maman. Il a menti. C'est lui. Une autre fois, aussi… j'étais là. C'étaient les vacances de Noël. Je n'étais pas à Poudlard, j'étais rentrée. Et il était… recouvert de sang. Il y en avait sur ses joues, dans son cou, sur son costume… Et là, j'ai découvert… je… j'ai appris… mais je… je n'ai rien pu faire, hoqueta Pansy. Que j'avais… un grand-frère. Qu'il était… cracmol. Et que mon père… il le torturait… Et je ne l'avais… jamais su…

Pansy éclata finalement en sanglots, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, ses épaules secouées de soubresauts. Elle s'agitait, elle revoyait les images de sa vie, son cauchemar infini, qui ne se terminerait jamais, et qui repassait en boucle…

\- Connaissez-vous ce frère ?

\- N…non… Je n'ai… jamais pu l'approcher… Les elfes… me surveillaient, couina Pansy. J'aurais dû… tenter quelque chose…

\- Vous ne pouviez rien faire, Pansy. Rien. Votre père est un névrosé, et un meurtrier.

Pansy claquait des dents, le corps pris de spasmes irrépressibles.

\- C'est le diable, murmurait-elle d'une voix étranglée. Il faut… le tuer. Il faut le faire saigner, lui ouvrir la peau, comme il a dû le faire… Il faut l'achever…

\- Pansy. Votre père est mort. Répètez-le.

\- Mon père est mort. Je le ferai revenir à la vie pour le tuer de mes mains.

\- Pansy. Ne cherchez pas la vengeance. Votre père a dû suffisamment souffrir pour s'abaisser à faire endurer de telles choses à son entourage. »

Pansy acquiesça. Son malaise finit par s'apaiser quelque peu. Et la conversation se tranquillisa. Au bout d'une heure, Pansy se releva, secouée, son sac en main.

« Semaine prochaine, même heure ? demanda Pansy.

\- Absolument. Continuez comme à l'accoutume, inscrivez vos rêves sur votre carnet. Bonne semaine, mademoiselle Parkinson. »

Et la porte se referma sur Pansy. Prête à affronter encore une longue semaine de tyrannie. Entre les regards de travers de son voisinage, le dédain des sorciers, le poids de cette vie sur ses épaules. Et les cauchemars éternels qui l'étoufferaient…


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Hello !**

Ok, ok, ok... **Je sais que j'ai un petit - énorme - retard quand aux postes**... Mais je suis tombée malade, et ça m'a clouée plusieurs jours. Et puis, j'ai eu une interprétation de théâtre à donner, on a multiplié les répétitions, et je ne trouvais pas le temps d'écrire. Dans ce cas-là, soit je baclais le travail en expédiant un chapitre vraiment moyen pour répondre à ma promesse de la semaine, soit... je vous faisais attendre. **Préférant la qualité, à la quantité, j'ai opté pour la seconde solution**.

Bon, finalement, vous avez LA qualité - **prions pour, les enfants** \- et LA quantité ( si, si, un chapitre de trente-quatre pages !)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai tenu à éclaircir de nombreuses zones d'ombre qui persistaient -** bon pas toutes, faut pas rêver ;D**

Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je remercie de tout coeur pour leur soutien : **BellaJedusor, amylee, LaLucarne, PouleauPotter &amp; NerverForgeett** !

Bonne lecture et... on se retrouve plus bas ;)

* * *

**_Chapitre Douze_**

* * *

« Alors chéri ? Comment s'est passée ta journée au travail ?

Malefoy s'étouffa littéralement avec son whisky pur feu, recrachant sa gorgée sur sa chemise auparavant immaculée.

Incertain, il considéra Hermione, qui feuilletait un épais livre, sur le canapé. À l'extérieur du salon, le jour persistait encore, malgré le début de soirée.

\- Tombée sur la tête, Granger ?

\- Non. J'essaie juste de m'habituer à te donner des surnoms affectifs, mon amour.

\- Oh pitié Granger, épargne-moi cette partie de la mascarade.

\- Excuse-moi mon cœur, je ne voulais pas t'être déplaisante. Moi, de mon côté, après que tu m'aies lâchement abandonnée à Saint Mangouste, je suis rentrée ici. Je t'ai préparé des petits pancakes au sirop d'érable. Tu sais, ceux que tu aimes tant et que je te cuisinais avec amour durant nos premiers mois ensemble ? Après nos parties de jambes en l'air, le matin ?

\- Granger, tu me fais vraiment peur. Tu es sérieuse, là ?

D'un coup de baguette, Drago nettoya sa chemise, et scruta davantage la Gryffondor, impassible, qui mâchouillait sa plume, sans interrompre sa lecture.

\- Alors, le travail ? T'imaginer concocter des potions m'a toujours fait un drôle d'effet. Toi, au-dessus des volutes de fumée, le…

\- C'est bon, je me tire », claqua Malefoy en tournant les talons.

Hermione l'entendit escalader l'escalier d'un pas empressé, et masqua un pouffement. Certes, prononcer de telles paroles lui donnait la nausée, mais au moins, elle s'était vengée de l'abandon de Malefoy, ce matin, à Saint Mangouste.

Si elle avait espéré, quelques heures plus tôt, une rencontre assez… remarquable avec Ron, elle avait été démentie. Et blessée. Non seulement il n'avait surgi qu'une poignée de secondes, mais il n'avait pas paru... C'était Ron. Un nouvel homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qui lui souriait seulement avec affection.

Qui avait une femme et un fils.

De nouveau, son cœur se serra douloureusement, et des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Sa brève victoire sur Malefoy se distilla aussitôt.

Elle se replongea dans sa lecture, seule manière qu'elle avait trouvée, de pallier à ses multiples sentiments.

Ce bond dans le futur avait eu des avantages incontestables ses auteurs favoris avaient ainsi disposé de huit années afin de rédiger de nouveaux ouvrages !

Après mûre réflexion, elle avait avisé que Malefoy avait eu raison, le matin, en assurant que leurs vies ne seraient pas métamorphosées, si elle se mettait au travail à l'instant. Aussi, elle avait décidé de s'octroyer une journée de paix, après ces soixante-douze heures mouvementées – quoique cauchemardesques aurait été plus judicieusement choisi.

Justement Malefoy revenait, trainant des pieds, et s'affaissait dans un autre canapé, plus près du foyer où quelques braises rougeoyaient – à quoi bon, alors qu'on était en juin ?

« Dis-moi que tu rattrapes ton retard sur notre monde Granger, et que tu n'es pas en train de lire un stupide roman ?

\- Tiens, puisque tu engages le sujet ! s'exclama Hermione en abaissant son ouvrage. Ton plan A est fabuleux Malefoy s'intégrer à ce nouveau monde, oui, bien sûr. Mais la partie B, elle intervient quand ?

\- Quelle partie B ? sourcilla Malefoy, sceptique.

\- Celle où on cherche une solution et où on se tire chez nous. Tu vois ?

\- Mais… on fait les deux à la fois. On évolue ici, et on essaie de comprendre ce merdier. Ça me paraissait évident.

\- Évident, ricana Hermione. Et comment on fait nos recherches ? On consulte quoi comme bouquin ? Bordel, _mais tu te fous de ma gueule_ ?

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le rat de bibliothèque a perdu son sanctuaire, persifla Malefoy.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Et soutenir ses yeux acier, puissants, déroutants de force, dans son visage qui avait vieilli, davantage taillé, était impossible.

Chacun de ses traits s'était mué, affermi, devenu davantage masculin, séduisant, saillant. Son menton était plus prononcé, ses lèvres charnues, son charme évident. Et ses yeux plissés, décriant la fatigue de leur propriétaire, retenaient Hermione prisonnière de leur étau.

Troublée, elle dut inspirer consciencieusement, et détourna son regard chocolat.

\- Franchement Malefoy, on ne peut pas se disputer à longueur de temps.

\- _Tu_ as commencé, Granger.

\- Faisons un pacte. Un pacte de non-agression.

\- Je ne signerai rien avec une sang-de-bourbe.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça, samedi, lorsque tu me pelotais.

\- On m'avait sûrement drogué.

Désespérée, Hermione abattit sa main sur son minois, et repoussa les boucles châtaines qui striaient son front.

\- Malefoy, sois adulte. On ne peut plus jouer, on n'est plus à Poudlard. On n'a plus le luxe d'être deux adolescents débiles. On est censés être mariés, en pleine guerre, on a une fille, et un travail chacun.

\- Sérieux Granger ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ton pacte. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'appellerai par ton prénom devant les autres, que tu seras à mon bras et que je te sourirai, que cela ôtera mon envie de te réduire en poussières.

\- Au moins, c'est clair. Si tu veux qu'on commence à se cracher à la figure, tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt, j'en…

\- C'est bon Granger, nous…

\- On doit s'unir bordel, sinon, on s'en sortira jamais ! Tu sais les recherches que ce bond implique ? Le nombre d'heures de travail qui m'attend ? Je ne peux pas perdre une minute avec tes idioties !

\- Je consens à te donner mon souvenir de ma dernière journée, mais rien d'autre. Tu te débrouilles pour le reste, jeta Malefoy, en croisant ses bras sur son torse développé.

\- Mais quoi, tu te fiches qu'on retourne dans le passé ?

\- Grangie, Grangie, Grangie… J'sais pas si t'es au courant mais on n'est pas autant à la dèche que tu sembles le croire. Y a une bibliothèque au Chemin de Traverse, et…

\- Non. Il n'y en a pas.

\- Tu n'as pas lu le numéro 457 de la Gazette. Après la prise de Poudlard, tes charmants amis ont monté une école à Londres, avec une gigantesque bibliothèque.

Quoi ! Alors l'Ordre existait encore ? Une école ! Bien sûr, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Ils avaient établi un parti politique et une école ! Créé de nouvelles bases !

\- Qui est à la tête ? s'impatienta Hermione, le cœur battant.

\- J'sais plus moi…Y a bien ma tante…

\- Bellatrix ? s'étrangla Hermione, blême.

\- Ouais, je la verrais bien enseigner comment nourrir une licorne avec un biberon, s'esclaffa Malefoy, en se renversant sur le canapé. Mais non, idiote, Andromeda !

\- Ah ! Qui d'autre ?

\- Sa fille, et son mari le loup-garou, y avait aussi la belette, l'autre abruti de botanique…

Thonks, Lupin, Ron, Neville, oui… Mais… Dumbledore ? McGonagall ?

\- T'as l'air déçue Granger. T'espérais quoi ?

\- Rien.

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui révéler le fond de sa pensée. Elle ignorait toujours pour qui il était – quoiqu'elle en avait une vague idée.

Ce qui la ramenait à un problème bien tenace. À chaque heure en sa compagnie, elle risquait n'importe quoi. Qu'il fasse venir ici – étant gardien du secret – Voldemort et ses sbires. Ils la prendraient en otage, et Harry se livrerait… Elle était en danger, et s'il s'était retenu dans l'heure, elle ignorait ce qui le motivait à agir de la sorte.

D'un coup d'œil prudent, elle avisa sa propre baguette magique, nichée contre sa cuisse, dans une poche de son jean.

Puis, faisant mine de poursuivre sa lecture, elle rapprocha son livre de ses orbes. Si l'Ordre était en partie dans une infrastructure scolaire, cela signifiait que tout n'allait pas au plus mal.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Comment as-tu trouvé l'adresse de notre maison ?

\- Acte de vente, dans ton bureau.

Il ignorait donc qu'il était le gardien du secret de cette maison… Elle se garda de le lui dévoiler.

\- Dis-moi Malefoy… j'ai été surprise de ton intervention, au Gala.

\- Laquelle ? ajouta distraitement le blond, en ébouriffant ses cheveux soyeux.

\- Face à l'attaque de mangemorts.

\- Ah. Ça.

\- Oui. _Ça_.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, « oh ». Ce n'était pas _comme si_ tu avais combattu contre tes amis et ta famille.

\- Bah écoute, j'ai suivi le mouvement.

Hermione se redressa plus convenablement, et le fixa, stupéfaite. Il se moquait réellement d'elle, non ? Comment justifier une telle réponse, dans ce cas ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas aidé ta famille ?

\- T'as pas l'air au courant, mais… je suis un peu un « déserteur ». Tu vois ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh bah je me suis fait attaquer comme vous tous, révéla Malefoy d'un ton évident. Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accueillir à bras ouverts en face ? Qu'ils vont croire à « Eh, je viens du passé, on se tape dans la main » ? C'est la guerre, Granger.

\- D'accord. Donc toi, tu es là, pépère, à accepter posément la situation, alors que tu luttes dans un camp ennemi au tien ? Tu me prends _vraiment_ pour une conne ?

\- Non, mais ça va finir par arriver, siffla Malefoy.

\- Tu combats tes parents. Ta tante. Ton maitre. Et avec le sourire ?

\- J'y crois pas, Granger essaie de me pousser dans les bras du maitre, ricana Malefoy. Ecoute Granger, on va être plus franc. Je n'ai aucune intention de crever ou de rester ici. On va repartir dans le passé, et ce qui nous arrive ne se produira jamais.

\- Là-dessus, on est d'accord.

\- Si Père sait avec quel horrible individu je suis marié, il m'a probablement déshérité, soupira Malefoy, d'un air blasé. Alors juste pour cette raison, cela ne vaut pas le coup.

Hermione se leva, et tirant sa baguette, se pencha rapidement dans la direction du blond.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malefoy.

\- C'est une première !

\- Tu es même capable d'avoir fait entrer ces mangemorts, lors du Gala.

\- Bien sur que c'est moi, je prenais le thé avec le Maitre juste avant.

\- Arrête ça ! hurla Hermione en pointant sa baguette sous son menton. Donne-moi une seule raison qui ne te donnera pas envie de rejoindre ton maitre en courant !

\- Aucune. Mais… le maitre ne croira jamais que je puisse venir du passé. Personne ne le croira. Pour eux, ce serait _le_ mensonge du siècle. Et si tes amis apprenaient que je voulais fricoter avec les rangs des mangemorts, je serais mort. Je ne peux rien faire qui m'assure de vivre. Alors, je n'ai vraiment aucun intérêt à bouger dans l'heure, Grangie. Rassurée, amour ?

Hermione grimaça, avant de s'éloigner de lui. Elle réajusta sa chevelure bouclée en un chignon las, et se déplaça vers la grande baie vitrée, contre laquelle elle s'appuya.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance pour autant, lâcha-t-elle. Je te surveillerai. Et tu as intérêt à m'aider dans mes recherches.

\- Puisque tu y tiens tant. Je sais que ma compagnie est d'un…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser ton souvenir, ça suffira. »

Hermione dissimula un sourire moqueur en imaginant la moue que devait afficher le sang-pur. Déjà, ils parvenaient à discuter sans recourir aux poings. C'était un… progrès ?

RRRR

« Oh Dio, arrêtez tout ce que vous faites ! La plus belle femme au monde vient d'arriver !

\- Zab, toujours aussi beau parleur, pouffa Pansy en s'approchant du métis.

Elle s'était frayé un chemin au travers de la foule déchainée qui parcourait déjà la piste de danse du bar Z'inLove, en ce début de soirée printanière. Le métis, propriétaire du bar le plus branché du moment, lui souriait de ses dents blanches, derrière le comptoir.

Vêtue d'une robe bleu électrique, aux nombreux reflets, les cheveux volumineux sur ses épaules, Pansy avança jusqu'à lui, sans tanguer malgré ses escarpins vertigineux. Elle se jucha sur un tabouret, et claqua un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

\- Ce soir, DJ Crivey au platine ! Ouais ! Ouais ! beuglait l'ancien photographe, depuis son poste, à l'autre bout de la salle, recouvrant à peine le capharnaüm musical.

\- C'est de la folie ton bar, dut presque crier Pansy en direction de Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas un bar, Pansy chérie. C'est un club de rencontre, un salon de thé, une discothèque _et_ un bar. D'ailleurs, lorsque t'en auras ras-le-bol du rouquin, tu…

\- T-t-t ! Ce rouquin, c'est l'homme de ma vie, Zab. Alors si tu tiens à ton petit cul, je te conseille de ne plus ramener ça sur le tapis. Vu, mon chou ?

\- Yep. Un thé aux fruits rouges ?

\- Allez, soyons fous ! »

Rieur, Blaise lui versa aussitôt sa mixture favorite dans une tasse de porcelaine blanche, et la déposa face à elle. Il y adjoignit quelques palets bretons devant lesquels, Pansy pouvait céder son monde entier – uniquement s'ils étaient faits pur beurre.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? s'enquit Blaise, après avoir rempli trois plateaux de commande, que des serveurs délivraient déjà.

\- Tu parles comme si je ne venais jamais ! répliqua Pansy, en sirotant son thé.

\- Définition de « jamais » ? railla Blaise.

\- On s'est vus, déjà, au Gala, mon chou. Tu perds la mémoire. Ou alors, c'est Romain, qui t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

\- Déjà, je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne se voyait pas. J'ai insinué que tu ne mettais jamais les pieds ici. Et ensuite… j'ai plaqué Romain. Il me faisait sentir… femme ?

\- Parce que tu sais ce que c'est, que d'être femme ? se moqua Pansy, le menton relevé. Tu as tes règles une fois par mois pour gâcher ta vie, une paire de seins sur lesquels les hommes louchent, des talons qui te tordent les fesses ? Sans parler des gamins ! Tu sais ce que ça fait, d'être enceinte ? Peter m'a saccagé le ventre, il m'a éclaté la vésicule biliaire, a ratatiné mes intestins, a fait de la compote de mon estomac, a…

\- Oh putain ! Je le savais ! s'écria Blaise d'une voix aigüe. Félicitations, ma chérie !

Pansy lui sourit d'un air désabusé, et cambra davantage ses reins.

\- Ça se voit pas beaucoup hein ?

\- C'est vrai, pourquoi ?

\- J'use de sorts de protection, afin de le cacher. Avec les menaces contre le journal, je préfère qu'on ne me sache pas si vulnérable…

\- De combien ?! s'enquit Blaise en fixant son ventre.

\- Presque quatre mois.

\- Vilaine, c'est pour cela que tu ne venais plus ?

\- Les nausées, approuva Pansy. Mais ça va mieux, je vais reprendre un peu ma vie sociale. D'ailleurs… mercredi, mon chou ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Drake, ouais. Ici ?

\- On voudrait un endroit… neutre. Avec l'attaque du Gala, on pense que le mieux c'est chez toi. Vu qu'il n'y a jamais d'attaque, et que mangemorts et nés-moldus filtrent ici en toute tranquillité. Possible ?

\- Carrément. Je vous réserve une salle à l'étage ? se renseigna Blaise en tirant un bloc-notes de sa poche.

\- J'sais pas.

\- Comment va Hermione ?

\- Pas terrible. Elle a des problèmes de mémoire. Mais motus et bouche cousue.

\- Tu me connais, chérie, aussi muet qu'une carpe… Si tu veux, je vous mets une pièce de côté, et vous aviserez.

\- T'es un amour, Blaise ! approuva Pansy en grignotant son biscuit.

\- Tu pourrais plaquer le rouquin, et tous les deux, on se tire sur une île ?

\- Toi et moi, ou _toi et mon rouquin_ ? s'enquit Pansy, dubitative.

\- Eh bien, je rêvais plus de toi et moi, mais finalement… tu as toujours eu bon goût pour les hommes…

\- Idiot ! s'esclaffa Pansy en se relevant. Mercredi, vers vingt heures je pense.

\- Vous aurez les petits ?

\- Aucune idée. Si on peut les laisser à la mère d'Hermione, on se privera pas. C'est pas tellement top ici, pour les gamins.

\- Arrête, on va installer un trampoline ! revendiqua Blaise, en remplissant un plateau de boissons, pour une énième commande. Hulrick, la quatre est prête !

\- S'il y a un trampoline, ça change tout, ironisa Pansy en déposant de l'argent sur la table.

\- Reprends tes sous, Weasley !, ordonna Blaise en repoussant l'argent. C'est la maison qui offre. »

Pansy eut de nouveau ce rire de gorge qui troublait tant les hommes. D'ailleurs, nombreux pivotèrent vers elle, lui décochant un coup d'œil de braise. Et son ventre, parfaitement dissimulé, ne pouvait pas vraiment les décourager.

Malgré les vociférations de son meilleur ami, elle ne récupéra pas son argent, et fila à l'extérieur. Elle dégaina sa baguette, et tournoya sur elle-même.

RRRR

« Alors, est-ce fini ? Avez-vous terminé d'examiner notre bâtiment de fond en comble ?

Boot pivota en direction de Milaine, son accent italien ayant encore percuté ses oreilles, lui tirant des frissons délectables. Et à présent, plongé dans les yeux bleus d'un mètre cinquante-trois, il en oubliait de déglutir. Il n'apercevait même pas la grande salle du Gala, il vacillait presque.

Une vélane. C'en était une. Il en était certain. Son cœur qui arrêtait de battre, que son torse semblait engloutir, ses pensées qui se focalisaient sur elle…

\- Alors ? réitéra Milaine, de sa voix suave.

\- O-o-oui… Je….

\- Vous semblez mal en point ?

\- Excusez-moi… la… la fatigue… Nous… allons réquisitionner votre liste… des invités, que nous interrogerons… et vous serez tenue informée.

\- J'ai tout de même une légère question. En quoi cette liste sera-t-elle nécessaire, puisque le lieu est sous Fidelitas ? Vous ne pourrez voir _ni_ les personnes qui sont venues ici, _ni_ celles qui en sont reparties.

\- Pas exactement… les listes du ministère… nous offrent la possibilité d'émettre un périmètre… Bien que l'adresse d'un lieu sous Fidelitas soit tenue secrète, et que le lieu ne puisse être énoncé ou vu, à moins d'être dans le secret, nos listes nous offrent un palliatif. Lorsqu'une… personne va dans un lieu sous Fidelitas, nous obtenons le nom de la zone où il est, mais rien d'autre. Nous n'aurons qu'à procéder par zone… afin d'établir… tout cela.

\- C'est pour cela que le ministère planifie d'apposer un sort de traçage sur chaque sorcier ? Afin que l'on soit suivis du matin jusqu'au soir, peu importe le moyen de transport usité ?

\- Oui. Cela, dans l'intérêt de chacun, afin d'assurer la plus grande sécurité possible, et de garantir que nous punirons les réels coupables.

\- Mais… alors, ce sort de traçage… détruira les Fidelitas ?

\- En effet, c'est une conséquence. Il y aura…toujours les lieux magiques, tels que Poudlard, qui sont incartables, en revanche. Mais les maisons sous Fidelitas seront visibles de tous.

\- Et vous trouvez que c'est bien ? demanda Milaine en croisant ses bras. Les attaques vont se multiplier.

\- Mais enfin ! Que craignez-vous ? Nous sommes là pour assurer votre sécurité. Avec le traçage, il ne vous arrivera plus rien. Il vous suffira de jeter un appel à aurors, et nous consulterons votre position, pour rappliquer dans la seconde. Rien n'aura jamais été autant sécurisé. Si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois faire mon rapport.

\- Je vous enverrai la liste par hibou, assura Milaine.

\- Je… je vous remercie, balbutia Boot, ayant croisé ses yeux encore une fois.

Hébété, il se détourna, et, son équipe sur les talons, quitta le grand bâtiment. Milaine pivota lentement vers le comptoir, et concerta la surface en marbre sombre, où se reflétaient les lumières.

\- C'est certain, nous sommes entièrement rassurés, désormais, souffla-t-elle. Tracés comme des malfaiteurs, nos vies racontées comme celles de romans… Entièrement rassurés, vous dis-je. »

RRRR

« Maitre…

\- Entre, Bella.

Dans la Grande Salle, encore le silence incertain flottait. Dans un angle éloigné, des dépouilles reposaient. Le sang qui les recouvrait en quantité, était encore d'un rouge bordeaux, signe qu'il avait coulé peu auparavant.

Lentement, Bellatrix avança dans l'imposante salle, les lèvres pincées. Elle s'agenouilla face à Voldemort, n'osant pas même le sonder de ses prunelles folles.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, maitre.

\- Bien.

\- Nous ne pourrons plus avancer sans la solution.

\- C'est une question de temps, Bella.

\- Dites-m'en plus. J'ignore comment vous comptez…

\- Chaque chose en son temps. La solution arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Nous avons été si patients, Bella… il serait sot de gâcher ce pour quoi nous avons basé nos vies ?

\- Ce pour quoi… tuer Harry Potter n'est plus votre objectif ?

\- Mon objectif reste inchangé. Il a juste… changé de place dans mes priorités, Bella. Prépare la seconde escouade.

Bellatrix opina lentement et se releva.

\- Maitre… dans tout cela… collaborons-nous réellement… avec le ministère ? J'ai… entendu ces rumeurs.

\- Elles sont entièrement fausses, Bellatrix. Dispose. »

Et Bellatrix partit, refermant la porte de chêne dans son dos. D'un pas souple, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière elle, elle prit la direction des cachots. Si seulement Rodolphus avait été plus intelligent… Plus rusé. Il pourrait encore être là.

Sans un seul grincement, l'épais battant pivota de nouveau sur ses gonds, et une ombre se faufila, avec une grâce aérienne. Dans un silence complet.

« L'extraction aura donc lieu mercredi ? souffla Voldemort.

\- Mercredi soir.

\- Ne ratez rien. Je ne serai pas… clément.

\- Tout sera accompli selon vos désirs.

\- J'ai bien trop entendu cette phrase. Je veux qu'elle soit exaucée. »

RRRR

« Harry, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, ouvre !

\- Gin', j'ai Ambre et Juliette dans les bras…

\- Laisse, j'y…

\- Maman, je peux avoir du lait dans mes céréales ?

\- Ça frappe encore !

\- Ça doit être Ron, va ouvrir, Ginny, je…

\- Quelqu'un peut mettre du lait dans…

\- Pourquoi James n'a-t-il pas encore fini de…

\- Ambre a caché ma poupée ! Où qu'elle est ?

\- Ça frappe en-… JAMES SIRIUS POTTER !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, en descendant l'escalier, les deux jeunes filles dans les bras. Ainsi qu'il l'avait supposé, James avait usé de magie, et déversé la bouteille de lait entière sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

\- Y en a même pas dans mes céréales !

Ginny, lâchant sa poêle à frire où plusieurs tranches de bacon cuisaient, agita sa baguette, nettoyant le sol. Harry déposa les deux fillettes au sol, et s'empressa vers la porte de la maison. Découvrant ainsi Ron, qui bâillait aux corneilles, se soutenant au cadre.

\- Hey. Je peux entrer ?

\- T'as l'air claqué, vas-y.

Ron emboita le pas à Harry alors que celui-ci le conduisait à la cuisine. James dévorait enfin ses céréales, imité par sa sœur et son amie, que Ginny avait servies.

Harry et Ron prirent place à la table, et le premier reçut une assiette comportant plusieurs toasts, ainsi que du bacon et des œufs.

\- Pansy t'en fait baver, hein ? devina Harry.

\- Chez elle, être enceinte, c'est de la psychose, baragouina Ron, son visage couvert de cicatrices dans la main. Elle applique l'esprit de groupe, dit-elle. Tout ce qu'elle vit, elle me le fait subir.

\- La vie palpitante de Parkinson, ricana odieusement Ginny en gagnant l'étage supérieur.

\- Ouais, _palpitant_, répéta Juliette, bien qu'ignorant le sens de ses paroles.

Harry pouffa, engloutissant rapidement une bouchée de son assiette. Ron se servit une tasse copieuse de café, scrutant les enfants d'un œil vitreux.

\- Où est Peter ? remarqua Harry.

\- L'ai déposé chez ma mère, marmotta Ron. James, je t'embarque dans deux minutes.

\- Pourquoi on peut pas venir ? rouspéta Juliette.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ton frère ? rappela Harry, moqueur. C'est étrange de vouloir suivre partout ceux qu'on n'aime pas, hein, mademoiselle ?

\- T'as bien suivi Voldemort pendant quelques années, badina Ron sans entrain.

\- On veut venir ! ordonna Ambre. Nous aussi, on veut aller à l'école !

\- Tu m'étonnes, avec du sang Granger dans les veines, elle va même vouloir y séjourner ad vitaem. T't'rappelles quand on a eu nos ASPICS ? lâcha Ron à Harry.

\- Ouais, Hermione ? Elle pleurait, elle se tenait aux murs du château… « J'veux pas partir ! Dites-leur que j'ai triché aux examens, que je dois rester encore une année de plus ! »

\- Je croyais qu'on flipperait plus qu'elle, de quitter le château, admit Ron.

\- C'est surtout _elle_, qui nous a fait flipper, s'esclaffa Harry en achevant son assiette.

\- C'est vrai, en plus. Tellement, qu'au mois de Septembre, toi et moi qui savions pas ce qu'on voulait faire de nos vies, on avait déjà trouvé !

\- Pourvu que ce soit loin d'elle, accorda Harry, hilare.

\- Vous êtes encore là ?! s'exclama Ginny en déboulant de l'escalier, ayant troqué sa robe de chambre contre des habits, consultant sa montre. Vous êtes à la bourre !

\- Eh merde…

\- On dit pas de gros mots, monsieur ! réprimanda Juliette à l'adresse de son oncle.

\- C'est mal poli…, affirma Ambre.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se relever, avalant son café d'une traite. Harry l'imita, attrapant sa baguette et sa cape d'auror, tandis que James quittait précipitamment la table, allant quérir son cartable.

\- Tu fais quoi, Gin, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, en enfilant sa cape.

\- Je dois aller chez Mme Guipure, prendre des pantalons pour James, il me les troue tous… Je m'arrêterai sûrement acheter quelques bricoles pour Hermione, elle doit être un peu désorientée.

\- Bien vu, admit Harry, avec un sourire doux.

\- Je veux voir maman, lança Ambre.

\- On verra, elle est très fatiguée, contra subtilement Ginny. Je vous laisserai chez Molly, les filles, il y a Peter là-bas, à ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Si l'un de vous tombe sur l'article de la Gazette, quant au Gala, vous risquez d'avoir des nausées, prévint Ron. Allez, James, on file, bonhomme. Je vous le ramènerai ce soir.

James opina, et emboita aussitôt le pas à son oncle et tous deux se retirèrent. Les deux époux Potter se concertèrent brièvement, s'adressant un léger rictus, repassant en boucle la manière dont Ginny avait réveillé Harry, lui donnant le change de la veille…

\- Papa ! Papa, je te parle, rouspéta Juliette.

\- Oui ?

\- On pourra aller au Petit Parc du Bonheur, samedi ?

\- Celui des Greengrass ? fronça Ginny.

\- Woui !

\- Avec les animaux ! précisa Ambre, battant des mains.

\- Et le petit train !

\- Oh, oui !

\- On verra, marmonna Harry, dépassé – il sentait que les deux filles allaient se liguer ensemble et devenir passablement infernales. Bonne journée, Gin', ajouta-t-il en joignant leurs lèvres.

Et à son tour, il se rua à l'extérieur. Avant de revenir, prendre sa baguette oubliée.

\- C'est plus pratique, pour transplaner, hein ? », railla Ginny.

RRRR

« Tu pars travailler ? releva Hermione, en ouvrant le frigidaire magique de la cuisine.

\- À ton avis, Granger ? Huit heures du matin, mardi, jour de semaine ?

\- Je suis tellement habituée à te voir te tourner les pouces, persifla Hermione en tirant à elle une bouteille de lait.

Malefoy se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière elle, mastiquant une bouchée de pancakes, ses yeux acier survolant le journal qu'un hibou leur avait délivré.

\- Eh bah, le ministère a une drôle de façon de penser, marmonna-t-il.

\- Que dis-tu ? s'enquit Hermione en se servant une tasse de lait.

Oui, elle évitait consciemment le regard de Malefoy. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il la perturbait ! Enfin… un tout petit peu… Se ferait-elle au corps vieilli de Malefoy ?

\- Au fait Grangie, toi aussi, tu vas devoir retourner bûcher, lundi prochain, rappela Malefoy, avec une moue torve.

\- On sera sûrement revenus dans le passé, d'ici-là, contra Hermione. Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour.

\- T'es un peu utopiste. On ignore comment on est arrivés là. Juste le temps d'établir la raison, ça risque de nous prendre des jours.

\- Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette école dont tu me parlais, lâcha Hermione, toujours le dos tourné au blond.

La cuisine, lumineuse et spacieuse, possédait de multiples meubles en bois clair, qu'Hermione soupçonnait être du cerisier. Cela agrandissait prodigieusement la pièce, lui offrant une sérénité qu'Hermione appréciait largement.

\- D'abord, diagnostiquer les raisons de notre arrivée. A-t-on été envoyés par quelqu'un ? A-t-on oublié qui, comment et pourquoi ?

\- À mon avis, Grangie, c'est la potion de Londubat. Lorsque son chaudron a explosé en cours de potions, et qu'on a été tapissés. _Putain de Londubat de merde_. Si jamais Sev' me remet à côté de lui, je leur arrache la…

\- C'est une possibilité, acquiesça Hermione, en attrapant une plume et un parchemin. Je vais étudier les sorts, les potions et les malédictions qui en parlent. Peut-être que j'irai feuilleter les livres d'histoire… si quelqu'un parle de deux adolescents projetés dans le futur afin d'empêcher un drame ou que sais-je… Dans tous les cas, il me faudra ton souvenir de la dernière journée que nous avons vécue.

\- Y a un truc que tu devrais faire, Granger.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les courses, femme. Remplis ton devoir. Astique la maison, et fais le plein de nourriture.

Et Malefoy quitta la cuisine d'un pas majestueux.

\- Espèce de sale petit con arrogant ! explosa Hermione en direction du corridor. Ah oui, c'est sûr que la situation profite à monsieur ! Un emploi avec un salaire titanesque, une situation sociale plus qu'enviable, une maison magnifique, une…

\- Surtout, ne vante pas mon épouse. Ses cheveux sont une calamité capillaire, et son sang est d'une crasse à faire pâlir un lépreux », retentit la réponse, avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque.

Fulminante, Hermione expédia l'ensemble de leurs aliments – le lait, les pancakes, et le porridge restant – dans le frigidaire. Elle s'en fut aussitôt au salon, où elle empoigna un sac à main, qui comportait un portefeuille bien garni, ainsi qu'un parchemin avec l'ensemble des recherches à effectuer. Restait à négocier l'accès à la bibliothèque, et à prier que cette dernière soit suffisamment fournie…

Mais… cela impliquait qu'enfin, elle allait retrouver l'Ordre. Ses amis.

Une des baies vitrées l'interpella. Elle y dénicha son reflet, et sourcilla, à sa vue. À sa silhouette non plus, elle ne s'habituait pas. Plus femme, une poitrine plus prononcée, des hanches plus affirmées. Et, parée d'un débardeur qui renforçait sa gorge plus généreuse, son ventre plat, et son jean qui affirmait ses courbes, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Mais étrangement… elle s'aimait. Ses boucles châtaines assagies, ses yeux agrandis et qu'elle avait osé maquiller.

« Si vous n'êtes pas au goût de votre mari, vous êtes au moins à votre goût. Vous pourrez toujours vous épouser, lorsqu'il vous aura plaquée », ricana froidement Rogue, depuis son portrait.

D'un pas vif, Hermione se saisit de sa baguette, d'un léger gilet en soie, et sortit. Dehors, le soleil l'éblouit, et elle le retrouva avec un grand sourire. Au moins, c'était toujours cela de gagné. Elle avait quitté un hiver rugueux, pour un nouvel été flamboyant.

Et elle transplana.

RRRR

« Vas-y, on ouvre les paris ! Les Egyptiens sont morts, cette année.

\- Déconne pas, ils vont tout pulvériser, Bill. La Coupe de Quidditch est pour eux.

\- J'sais pas, leurs performances ont vraiment laissé à désirer. Fleur prétend que les Français ont fait beaucoup de propagande, mais bon…

\- Hey, Potter vient d'arriver, remarqua Kenn.

\- Tu veux un café, Harry ? demanda Bill.

\- On doit pas partir de suite sur le terrain ? s'étonna Harry. On ne relaye pas l'équipe de nuit ?

\- Négatif, répondit Bill. Smirk a rallongé l'équipe de nuit jusqu'à neuf heures pour qu'on ait une heure afin de faire nos rapports sur le week-end.

\- Ok. Je veux bien un café dans ce cas. Je vais dans mon bureau, dis à Finnigan qu'il doit passer me voir. »

Bill approuva, et Harry se dirigea vers son bureau, dépassant le comptoir de sa secrétaire attitrée.

« Beaucoup de courriers, ce matin, Léna ? s'informa-t-il.

\- De la folie monsieur. J'ai reçu près de cent beuglantes, et je dénombre déjà près de cinq cents lettres et il n'est que huit heures…

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla Harry en faisant volte face.

\- Vous n'avez pas lu La Gazette, alors, baragouina la secrétaire en baissant son nez.

\- BILL ! beugla Harry. LA GAZETTE, DE SUITE ! Putain, on se repose une seule et unique journée dans sa vie, et le lendemain, on le regrette tellement qu'on jure devant Merlin que plus jamais on ne s'assoupira… »

Harry ôta sa cape, la jetant en boule sur sa chaise, et, d'un coup de baguette, dégagea la paperasse qui s'empilait sur sa table.

Dans le couloir, Léna déchirait encore des lettres, et les voix menaçantes des beuglantes s'élevaient, emplies d'injures :

« C'est une honte, un scandale ! Vous vous faites passer pour des sauveurs, mais vous êtes devenus les maitres de l'incompétence ! Cette année, je ne paierai pas mes impôts, je refuse de cotiser une seule minute de plus pour un système aussi merdique ! Relevez bien mon nom et mon adresse, je vous attends de pied ferme chez moi. Vous n'avez qu'à m'arrêter, vous ne savez faire que ça ! _Arrêter les gens biens_ ! »

« Ah, il est beau le ministère ! Pour interdire des sorts, restreindre l'usage de la magie, nous filer tels des lapins au moindre transplanage ! Mais lorsqu'on nous attaque, il n'y a plus personne, bande de verracrasses ! »

« J'étais au Gala ! _J'y_ étais ! Comment osez-vous prétendre que… »

Les voix s'éteignirent, car Bill venait de surgir dans le bureau du sous-directeur, et avait refermé la porte dans son dos. Il déposa le café et le journal devant Harry, et celui-ci débuta aussitôt sa lecture.

En gros titre : « _L'équipe du Verita'Sorcier attaquée lors du Gala officiel !_ »

Une image animée représentait les blessés, dont Hermione, qui disparaissaient, tourbillonnant sur eux-mêmes, alors qu'ils attrapaient un Portoloin de groupe qu'Harry avait déclenché. Et l'article débutait juste à côté :

«_ Samedi soir, l'ambiance et les festivités sont au rendez-vous. Il commence par un discours engageant et émouvant de la rédactrice en chef, Hermione Malefoy, qui nous rappelle ses convictions et sa force – pour un combat, toutefois, qui n'existe pas vraiment. Près de deux cents personnes ont répondu présentes pour fêter les cinq ans du journal du Verita'Sorcier._

_D'ailleurs, lors du discours d'ouverture, Hermione Malefoy a fait mention de la terrible attaque de l'an passé, qu'avaient subi les locaux du journal. Attaque revendiquée d'ailleurs par le groupe All'Free. Rappelez-vous, ce groupe de terroristes avait mis le feu, instaurant un Feudeymon dans les locaux, qui a fait de nombreux ravages, et de multiples morts. On dénombrait plus de vingt décès, dont Charlie et Chris Weasley, des intimes de la famille. Le plus étrange, toutefois, revient à avouer que les réels dirigeants de ce journal, Hermione et Drago Malefoy, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, sous-rédactrice en chef, n'ont pas été blessés, ce jour-là._

_Les attaques vont-elles devenir chose courante contre ce journal anarchique ? _

_Samedi soir, la chose s'est réitérée. Un groupe de terroristes très nombreux a fait irruption en pleine salle protégée, et s'est lancé contre les défenseurs du parti politique les P'tits Gars Anglais, et les fidèles au journal. Une énième journée noire ?_

_Fort heureusement, l'intervention rapide et efficace de la brigade anti-criminelle a permis la restauration du calme, abrégeant les luttes engagées. Leur arrivée a permis la capture de nombreux terroristes qui ne manqueront pas d'être interrogés, afin d'aviser s'ils sont liés à All'Free, et, le cas échéant, réduire cette menace à néant. _

_Certains terroristes sont en fuite, cependant, mais seront bientôt retrouvés grâce aux listes du ministère. Martine Hortens, qui a assisté à l'attaque, nous a tenu ce propos : « Moi-même, qui étais fervente admiratrice des P'tits Gars Anglais, ai été surprise de la promptitude des aurors à venir à notre secours. Il est certain que les mesures sécuritaires qui pèsent sur nos épaules sont difficiles à gérer, mais si c'est pour ainsi être secouru, je suis prête à croire en _Demain, un nouveau jour_, désormais. »_

_L'enquête est ouverte, afin de régler au plus rapidement, l'identité des causeurs de trouble, et de les confronter à la justice. _

_Pour Barth Smirk, le directeur du département des aurors, tout cela est limpide : « Le déni constant dont fait preuve le Verita'Sorcier, en dénigrant notre société, et tout ce qu'elle implique, lui attire forcément de nombreux ennemis. La plupart des terroristes ont déjà leurs comptes gelés, et sont interrogés à cette heure. En vue des multiples témoignages que j'ai reçus, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont apparentés à All'Free. C'est une étape décisive, qui nous permettra de nuire sans doute à ce groupe de terroristes. Je ne tiens pas à dévoiler de sources confidentielles, mais nous sommes en bonne voie d'éradiquer ce fléau. »_

_Quelques blessés ont été déclarés, mais ont rapidement pu être pris en charge par une équipe de médicomages, au sein de l'établissement très actif de Saint Mangouste._

_Le dirigeant de l'enquête est Terry Boot, au département des aurors. Si vous possédez des informations pouvant aider à traquer les mangemorts, ou des informations, contactez-le dans les plus brefs délais. _

_Si vous avez été présent ou témoin, vous serez de toute manière prié de vous présenter au ministère dans les jours à venir. _»

Harry abattit furieusement le journal contre la table, et ébouriffa ses cheveux ébène. Pas étonnant, que les personnes présentes lors du Gala l'assassinent de lettres ! L'article se soldait par une pile de mensonges inextricable ! Voilà ce que voulait dire Ron…

Les aurors, rapidement arrivés ? Ils avaient mis plus de quinze minutes ! _Et attrapé qui_ ? Et _quelques_ blessés ? Ils étaient près d'une trentaine, et certains luttaient encore contre la mort.

Smirk était capable d'avoir donné son lundi à Harry, juste pour le tenir éloigné de La Gazette, qui avait dû envahir l'étage entier ! S'assurant ainsi qu'Harry ne contredirait pas sa version de « _Eh cool, tout est sous contrôle, on gère impecc', on est des pros._ »

« Foutage de gueule, hein ? lança Bill, installé dans le fauteuil, face à lui. Ils n'ont même pas parlé d'Hermione…

\- Ouais, siffla Harry, rageur.

Des coups frappés à la porte leur firent hausser leurs yeux. Seamus Finnigan arrivait justement, tout pimpant, tout sourire, rasé de frais. Bill le salua d'un coup de menton, et fila hors de la pièce, refermant le battant afin de leur épargner les beuglantes qui mugissaient dans le couloir.

\- Hey Harry.

\- Seamus. J'ai un service à te demander…

\- Pour la liste de transplanage du Feudeymon ?

Les cris des deux enfants déchirèrent les oreilles d'Harry. Il secoua sa tête.

\- Ah, tant mieux, parce que je te l'ai déjà déposée sur ton bureau. Hier, je crois.

\- Non, non, c'est bon ça… Je voudrais plutôt… la liste des transplanages du Gala.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas évident, ça, avoua Seamus. Y avait un Fidelitas, donc on n'a que le nom du secteur – d'ailleurs, c'est dans le secteur deux. Il va falloir relever tous les noms qui ont transplané avec des emplacements flous…

\- Je m'en fous Seamus, il me la faut.

Embarrassé, Finnigan tangua d'un pied sur l'autre, et adressa un coup d'œil au couloir, bien qu'invisible, avec la porte close.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta Harry.

\- Smirk. Il l'a réquisitionnée pour l'enquête de Boot.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bah, je peux pas les avoir. Je lui ai déjà tout donné.

\- Appelle-moi Boot, dans ce cas.

\- Harry, t'as pas compris, murmura Seamus. Smirk m'avait interdit de te les filer.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- J'en sais rien, Harry, je te jure ! Il m'a dit que t'avais du boulot, que tu décrochais trop, et que tu devais te focaliser sur tes enquêtes.

\- Le connard… Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête qu'on me foute des bâtons dans les roues ! rugit Harry en frappant la table de son poing.

\- Ouais, je sais. Écoute Harry, c'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai de la visite ce matin… La commission de la sécurité, ils veulent vérifier que tout fonctionne bien et…

\- Vas-y, Seamus. Si par hasard, tu arrives à retrouver une copie, n'importe quoi, tu me la ramènes.

Le regard de Seamus vacilla un instant. Il devait désobéir clairement à Smirk, qui était le supérieur hiérarchique le plus haut du corps des aurors.

\- J'essaierai Harry », grimaça Seamus.

Et à son tour, il quitta la pièce.

Harry, écumant de colère, tira à lui un parchemin, et s'attela à la tâche, sirotant son café froid. Il amena un dossier à hauteur de ses iris émeraude, et parcourut vivement la liste de transplanage pour le Feudeymon que Seamus lui avait laissée la veille. Et débuta son bilan, l'heure d'arrivée, les morts – durs à déterminer car calcinés, les noms des personnes ayant transplané dans le coin. Les aurors en fonction, ainsi que les médicomages et les personnes travaillant dans les métiers où l'urgence était de mise, voyaient leurs déplacements inscrits sur d'autres listes, qui étaient bien moins surveillées, en vue de leurs pérégrinations.

Il ne pouvait offrir ce luxe à Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Pansy. Les placer sur cette liste serait suspect. Non, il valait juste mieux qu'il demande à Finnigan de ne pas faire lui-même de rapport sur eux. De les laisser, comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Ça c'était possible. Mais bon, s'ils transplanaient à proximité d'un attentat, d'une attaque, ou d'un décès… Ils seraient tout de même inquiétés.

Il y avait ces deux listes, donc. L'une pour l'ensemble des citoyens, qui était vérifiée minutieusement à toute heure par des centaines d'agents, que Finnigan avait sous ses ordres. Il y en avait une seconde, pour les métiers d'urgence, tels qu'auror ou médicomage.

Et puis, il y avait l'autre liste. La liste noire.

Les repères de Voldemort. Les personnes qui s'y rendaient étaient aussitôt inscrites sur cette liste noire. Et bien talonnées. C'était une liste à part. Sous surveillance constante.

La plupart des personnes qui effectuaient des déplacements entre les repères connus de Voldemort, et la civilisation anglaise, n'avaient pas de nom. C'étaient des mangemorts inconnus au registre, qui avaient apposé un sort de Voldemort sur eux et qui brouillaient les pistes quant à leurs identités. Assurant ainsi un parfait anonymat – et cela, on se gardait de le dire à la population.

Et comme accomplissant davantage de merveilles, les repères de Voldemort n'étaient pas proprement connus – étant sous Fidelitas, et de complexes charmes. Ce qui donnait encore, des destinations floues, répertoriées par zone. Et, juste… on se doutait des zones où il se trouvait. Comme Poudlard par exemple. Zone 13.

Et c'était ce qui s'était produit avec Hermione. Sitôt transplanée dans la zone 13, elle avait été notée sur la liste noire. Et sur cette liste, Finnigan n'avait aucun pouvoir il n'effectuait aucun rapport, car elle parvenait directement en copie double à Smirk. D'autant plus que le nom « Malefoy » ne laissait pas le ministère indifférent.

Et à présent, Harry devait justifier ce transplanage incohérent, car Smirk entendait bien qu'on le lui explique. De plus, Hermione avait perdu ses souvenirs…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Harry effectua un violent sursaut, au moment où il concluait son bilan. Bill surgit dans l'encadrement, le visage blême.

« Ça commence. Prise d'otages à Surrey. »

RRRR

« En premier point, vous devez vous focaliser sur le flux énergétique dans votre bras, éclaira Ron.

Les reins contre son bureau, tourné face à la trentaine d'élèves de quinze ans, il exposait le déploiement d'un sortilège d'attraction afin d'attirer de multiples objets.

Le mur de droite donnait sur la cour intérieure du bâtiment scolaire, et les quelques arbres qui le peuplaient étaient, pour la grande majorité, déjà en fleurs. Au travers des fenêtres, Ron pouvait presque en sentir l'odeur sucrée.

\- Mais professeur, objecta une jeune femme, comment tout cela pourra-t-il nous être utile, puisque vous ne nous permettez aucune pratique ?

\- Je suis navrée, Mathilda, mais ce sont les ordres du ministère. Vous n'avez besoin que de la théorie, grinça Ron.

L'étendue des pouvoirs du ministère s'était consolidée, en quelques années, assurant une prise ferme autour de chaque sujet. Si Ombrage n'était plus en poste, elle était désormais membre du Magenmagot et directrice du département jeunesse et éducation.

La porte roula sur ses gonds, et une femme sèche, au visage parcouru de traits cassants, vêtue d'un tailleur sombre, entra. Elle scruta brièvement les élèves, avec dédain, avant de pivoter vers Ron.

\- Madame Malefoy est là et demande à vous voir. »

Ron haussa ses sourcils, surpris, et nomma Mathilda en surveillance, le temps de son absence. La concierge repartit aussitôt d'un pas vif, et Ron tourna sur lui-même, ayant atteint le corridor.

Hermione agitait ses doigts dans sa direction, un sourire repentant aux lèvres.

« Eh, tout va bien ? s'enquit Ron, mitigé.

\- Oui, oui… Je… Tu es prof, eh oui…

Elle avait failli commettre une gourde prodigieuse ! Évidemment qu'elle était censée le savoir…

\- Oui. Il y a un problème, Hermione ? Tu veux que je contacte Drago ou Pansy ?

\- Non, non, ça va aller, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas !

« Tu es mignon », voulut-elle rajouter. Elle se contint, les yeux brillants. Pourquoi ses lèvres lui manquaient-elles tant ? Ses mains chaudes, son étreinte… Si elle tenait bon, dans quelques jours, elle serait revenue dans le passé…

\- Juste… je me suis rappelé que vous aviez une bibliothèque… Tu penses que… je peux y aller ?

\- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, admit Ron. Mais… tu comptes effectuer des recherches ?

\- Pour un article pour le journal.

Elle avait appris soigneusement sa réponse.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est confidentiel, Ron, je regrette. Tu le sauras lorsque j'aurai achevé mes recherches, annonça distinctement Hermione, le cœur battant.

Pourquoi était-il si beau, si attentionné ? Pourquoi rêvait-elle de le plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser, comme ils le faisaient, quelques jours auparavant… ?

\- Bien. Inutile d'insister, je présume, taquina Ron. Tu voudrais aussi prendre des ouvrages chez toi, je suppose ?

Hermione opina, le rouge aux joues. Elle lui mentait ouvertement…

\- Je vais écrire un mot à la responsable, je crois que tu ne rencontreras aucun problème. Tu risque même de prendre plus soin de ses livres qu'elle ne le fait elle-même… !

\- Oui, tu peux être tranquille, tu me connais, avoua Hermione.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Ron disparut un instant à l'intérieur de sa classe, et revint, une note en main, et une jeune fille à ses côtés de lui.

\- Mathilda, voici Hermione Malefoy. Hermione, voici Mathilda, elle te guidera jusqu'à la bibliothèque centrale. Si tu as quoique ce soit, tu m'envoies un patronus, ok ?

\- Merci infiniment, Ron », souffla Hermione, émue.

Ron lui adressa un sourire flamboyant, et regagna définitivement son cours. Déjà, Mathilda débutait sa marche, et Hermione la rattrapa, le papier entre les doigts.

« Vous êtes Hermione Malefoy ? La rédactrice-en-chef du Verita'Sorcier ? entama Mathilda d'une voix engageante.

Hermione se retint de prier. Mais elle allait devoir s'y habituer. Malefoy avait raison sur un point : elle réintègrerait le travail ce lundi. Il semblait inconcevable de trouver une solution à leur problématique en moins d'une semaine…

\- Oui, c'est moi, affirma Hermione.

\- Ma mère adore vous lire. Elle dit à tout va que vous avez une superbe plume.

\- Oh, vous penserez à la remercier pour moi, dans ce cas. Quel genre d'articles de ma plume aime-t-elle lire ?

\- Ceux sur le système imparfait qui nous gouverne. Vos enquêtes de terrain. Elle dit qu'elle a trouvé beaucoup de réponses aux incompréhensions de son quotidien, des choses qui lui déplaisaient sans qu'elle ne parvienne à comprendre en quoi, au juste. Par exemple, votre article du mois d'avril, sur la sorcellerie à l'école.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

\- Ma mère a particulièrement apprécié celui-là. Vous aviez dit qu'on nous empêchait de pratiquer la magie afin de nous rendre serviles et réellement dépendants du ministère de la magie et de sa sécurité.

\- Et cela vous parait exact ?

Des dédales d'escaliers et de couloirs s'agglutinaient derrière elles. Hermione, d'une oreille attentive, enregistrait chacun des propos de cette jeune sorcière, vive.

\- Absolument. J'étais d'ailleurs en confrontation avec le professeur Weasley, à ce sujet, lorsque vous êtes arrivée, madame Malefoy.

\- Appelez-moi Hermione.

Pitié, que personne ne la dénomme ainsi de nouveau, elle risquait d'hurler !

Elles débouchèrent à l'air libre, et parcoururent une pelouse extrêmement bien entretenue, qui rappelait celle de Poudlard. Poudlard… Elle n'était pas prête d'y remettre les pieds, s'il s'agissait du siège de Voldemort.

\- Mathilda, j'aurais besoin de vous, amorça Hermione, ses yeux chocolat surveillant leur progression.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que l'on vous dit sur certains évènements, afin d'aviser quelles informations sont dissimulées.

\- Oui, demandez-moi ce que vous désirerez.

\- Que raconte-t-on sur Poudlard ? Qui en est à la tête ?

\- Il y a trois ans de cela, en deux mil trois, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a mis la main sur l'école, et s'en est emparé. Depuis, l'école est inaccessible, plus aucun train ne l'atteint.

\- Personne n'a essayé de reprendre l'école, de ce qu'on vous a dit ?

\- Le ministère a envoyé une délégation discuter avec vous-savez-qui. Cela a duré des semaines, et finalement, le ministère a accepté de céder Poudlard au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour des raisons inconnues du grand public.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ils ont prétexté qu'il n'était plus l'ennemi numéro un. Depuis des années, des terroristes sévissent dans le pays, et c'est d'eux dont on se méfie. Un mouvement étrange, assoiffé de pouvoir, avec des actionnaires contestant toute autorité. On ignore encore quelle autorité ils représentent et d'ailleurs, ils sont plusieurs groupes. D'ailleurs, on dit même… qu'ils sont aussi contre le Mage Noir. C'est une gale, qui s'infiltre dans nos territoires, qui nuit à notre tourisme, à nos vies, et aux commerces. Mais tout cela, évidemment, vous le savez.

\- Evidemment. »

Elles touchaient finalement au but. Un imposant bâtiment s'érigeait face à elles, et Mathilda le désigna à Hermione, avant de tourner les talons.

Quelque peu intimidée, Hermione entra, et se dirigea vers le comptoir qui s'étendait, devant elle.

Un monde où Voldemort était laissé libre d'agir ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Et comment Harry pouvait-il travailler au ministère, alors que celui-ci permettait à Voldemort de se comporter comme bon lui semblait ? Comment huit années avaient-elles pu si fatalement changer la conception des choses qu'avaient les gens ? Et ces terroristes… qui étaient-ils ?

Hermione n'eut qu'à dégainer le mot donné par Ron, la responsable n'opposa aucune résistance, et lui garantit qu'elle pourrait emprunter les livres qu'elle désirerait. Elle lui délivra également la clé donnant accès aux ouvrages interdits.

Plus légère, Hermione gagna enfin son antre. Son sanctuaire. Et brusquement, elle oublia tous les tracas qui l'écartelaient, depuis son arrivée. Les questionnements, la peur que Malefoy la trahisse, ce bond…

Le silence religieux, l'odeur des livres, la lumière qui perçait les vitres. Un espace loin du temps.

Un peu comme elle. Intemporelle.

Ses recherches allaient pouvoir débuter. Et c'était cette révélation qu'elle savourait, en prenant place sur une chaise, une pile de livres face à elle. Elle était enfin efficace. Finie l'impuissance.

Elle n'avait aucune idée, au juste, d'à quel point elle avait faux.

_Simple marionnette entre des mains habiles._

RRRR

(31 décembre 1998)

« Herrrmione… tu es rravissante !

\- Merci Viktor, rougit Hermione, en souriant nerveusement.

\- Je suis heurrreux de passer la dernière soirrrée de cette année avec toi ! lança Viktor, les yeux brillants.

Il lui tendit galamment son bras, et Hermione s'en empara. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite à son contact ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression… de redevenir adolescente soudainement ? De perdre les mois qui pesaient de plus en plus sur sa poitrine, tout à coup ?

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Loin de tout, si tu le veux bien, Herrrmione. »

Doucement, elle acquiesça, et serra contre elle son petit sac bleu nuit. Elle avait repassé une robe vaporeuse, de même coloris que son sac. Sa crinière, difficilement rendue présentable, ondulait à présent avec grâce dans son cou.

Quittant définitivement le petit studio où elle vivait, ils gagnèrent la ruelle.

« Combien de temps restes-tu encore ? demanda Hermione.

\- Une semaine. L'entrrrainement reprrrend aprrès. Tu sais que tu pourrrrais venir en Bulgarie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, sans hésiter.

\- Dès que je le pourrai, alors », promit Hermione.

Viktor resserra sa prise autour d'elle, et ils tourbillonnèrent sur eux-mêmes. Ils atterrirent sur une petite colline, au beau milieu de nulle part. La vue, magnifique, d'une vallée splendide, s'imposait d'elle-même à leurs yeux éblouis.

« C'est sublime, chuchota Hermione, émue.

\- Il le fallait bien. »

D'un coup de baguette, Viktor fit apparaitre une table, sur laquelle reposait une bouteille de champagne, et deux flûtes, qu'il remplit dûment. Puis, il en tendit une à Hermione, et ils trinquèrent, face au soleil qui se couchait.

« Toute ta famille vit en Bulgarie ? questionna Hermione, doucement.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille. Mon pèrrre est décédé il y a deux ans, et ma mèrrre s'est donné la mort à la suite de cela.

\- Je… je suis désolée, Viktor. Je m'excuse vraiment, je ne…

\- Ce n'est rrrien, Hermione. Ma vie, c'est mon balai.

\- Excuse-moi je…

\- Laisse. »

Lentement, il lui prit sa coupe des doigts, et la déposa sur la table. D'un autre coup de baguette, il fit émerger une musique, délicate, chaude, de nulle part, et de chaque recoin à la fois.

Et eux, depuis leur colline, ils surplombaient les coteaux avoisinants, la vallée creuse, les rayons vespéraux.

Viktor déroula sa main vers Hermione, et elle y nicha la sienne. Il l'attira contre lui avec une force qui la fit frémir. Voilà, c'était de cela dont elle avait besoin. De se sentir soutenue, protégée, l'espace d'une soirée.

D'oublier tout le soutien qu'elle apportait aux victimes, sa crainte sourde chaque jour, cette étrange solitude depuis que Ron avait… si mal pris leur rupture…

Et, subtilement, ils se mirent à tournoyer ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

Dans son torse dur et brûlant, elle percevait le cœur qui pulsait hâtivement. Elle aimait cette sensation grisante, son parfum qui l'endormait, elle se sentait revivre contre lui.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre sa chemise, et il raffermit sa prise autour de son dos, caressant soigneusement ses cheveux, de ses doigts. Ainsi, tous deux, ils paraissaient unis contre tout.

Peu après, ils prirent place, l'un face à l'autre. Le diner défila en un éclair, leurs jambes s'effleuraient sous la table, ils se souriaient, éperdus, apaisés, langoureux.

Et puis, allongés sur l'herbe fraiche, dans une bulle protectrice qui dégageait une chaleur agréable, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Comme depuis près de six semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient – Viktor étant moins requis par le Quidditch, la coupe ne se disputant que l'année d'après, en deux mil, une fois tous les six ans. Leur baiser s'approfondissait, leurs langues se caressaient.

« Peut-être que demain, je vais mourir, songea abruptement Hermione, tandis que la main de Viktor survolait la chute de ses reins. Que je ne serai plus là. Même si Voldemort n'attaque plus… peut-être que demain, je ne vivrai plus. Comme Dumbledore, comme Percy, comme Lee Jordan, comme tant d'autres… ? »

Brusquement, elle renversa Viktor sur l'herbe, et s'étendit sur lui. Elle plongea sa langue contre la sienne, et Viktor la réceptionna avec un grognement de plaisir. Hermione se redressa légèrement, et, ses iris chocolat dans les siens, elle l'observa.

Lui, il la détaillait, le pouls fou, ses mains fébriles parcourant son dos avec empressement.

« Je veux vivre. Fais-moi vivre, Viktor », chuchota-t-elle en reprenant ses lèvres, suave, les palpant, les tirant à elle.

Et pour Viktor, il n'en fallut pas plus. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses jambes, contre ses cuisses, se faufila sous la robe, et malaxa ses fesses, lui tirant des frissons. Contre lui, elle se sentait femme, puissante, enivrante. Leurs baisers s'activaient, et, ses mains toujours sur ses reins, Viktor la rehaussa brusquement, se retrouvant ainsi le nez dans son décolleté.

Il promenait sa bouche contre la naissance de sa poitrine, il l'explorait dans ses moindres recoins, embrasé.

Et ce fut leur première nuit. Au douzième coup de minuit, ils se raidissaient, parcourus par une félicité qui annonçait dignement mil neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.

RRRR

(06 février 1999)

Plus vite. Accélère. Prends à gauche. Non, non, c'est un cul-de-sac, là.

Ils se rapprochent, accélère Hermione, _merde_ !

Le cœur battant, Hermione risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Les trois silhouettes s'empressaient après elle, leurs yeux braqués dans sa direction. Ils gagnaient en distance, et elle percevait ses jambes trembler sous elle.

Allez, Hermione, plus vite ! Son cœur pulsait de plus en plus rapidement, la nausée remontait…

La nuit s'était abattue dans les ruelles de la ville sorcière de Londres, et seule, elle accélérait, tentant de semer ses poursuiveurs. Un coup d'œil dans son dos encore. L'un d'eux avait disparu ?

Où était-il ?

N'y tenant plus, Hermione se mit à courir, dévalant les ruelles dallées, ses chaussures claquant contre la pierre. Plus vite, plus vite ! Allez !

Son souffle se coinçait dans sa gorge, la lune la surplombait, elle haletait, elle…

« Hé, petite pute, on finira par t'avoir… Viens voir Fredo un peu, viens me voir… »

Des larmes embuèrent les yeux d'Hermione, elle bifurqua à droite, remonta à toute vitesse la ruelle. Dans son dos, elle entendit qu'ils se mettaient eux aussi à courir. Bon sang, mais où était-elle ?

Une ombre la fit bondir sur le côté, et elle repartit plus rapidement encore… Un chat ! C'était un chat qu'elle…

Brusquement, ses jambes raides se retrouvèrent saucissonnées et elle bascula en avant avec un cri de frayeur. Son front percuta la pierre anguleuse, et la douleur engourdit sa tête, tandis qu'un liquide poisseux envahissait ses yeux. Son arcade sourcilière venait d'éclater, et la sensation, inhumaine, la fit hurler.

« Allez, viens, ça va être rapide… Vite fait bien fait… »

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait juste quitté la librairie, et les ténèbres nocturnes ne l'avaient pas tellement alarmée. Juste, au détour d'une ruelle, pour retrouver son chez-elle, elle les avait croisés. Trois hommes passablement éméchés, qui s'étaient, durant la journée, plusieurs fois arrêtés devant la boutique. Et elle avait oublié sa baguette dans la librairie…

Elle se trouvait faible, sans le bâtonnet magique. Et à présent, le corps meurtri contre la pierre, immobilisé, le sang qui s'accumulait sur son visage, dans ses cheveux broussailleux… Déjà, les larmes s'accumulaient sur ses joues.

« S'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle. S'il vous plait, non…

\- Va, te fais pas des nœuds au cerveau, on va faire vite », ricana grassement un homme en assenant une légère claque à ses fesses.

L'estomac d'Hermione se noua davantage, et un frisson de dégoût révélateur la reprit. Elle avait beau penser « Finite Incantatem » de toutes ses forces, le Petrificus Totalus de ses assaillants la clouait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire… pas ici, pas si stupidement, elle ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à tout ça pour…

« Eh, où est Antho ?

\- J'sais pas… ah, regarde, il arrive ! Oh putain, elle va morfler… »

Le sang pulsant dans ses tempes, dans le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure, Hermione dirigea son œil valide vers le nouvel arrivant. Il était revenu, muni d'une lourde chaine qu'il trainait derrière lui.

« AU SECOURS ! rugit brusquement Hermione, paniquée. AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! aboya-t-elle, avec ses dernières forces, en direction des maisons qui les entouraient. AU…

\- _Silencio_, petite pute. Allez, viens par là… »

Fredo la saisit par les hanches, et la tira brusquement vers lui, la retournant tel un sac. Le pavé heurta le crâne d'Hermione à plusieurs reprises, et, muette, pétrifiée par le sortilège, elle ne put que sangloter en secouant son visage ensanglanté. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sa baguette ?

Déjà, la douleur l'abrutissait, ses réflexions se perdaient. La bile effleura sa gorge, alors que les doigts glacés d'Antho frôlaient son ventre, butant contre sa ceinture. Elle gigotait, elle voulait se dérober à sa prise, mais les deux autres compères maintenaient désormais ses bras. Ses cuisses ne répondaient pas, elle tentait de les resserrer…

Non, non, laissez-moi, _je vous en supplie_, pas moi, s'il vous plait, pas ça, non, s'il vous plait, maman, papa, Harry, Ron, Viktor, _s'il vous plait_, aidez-moi, pas aussi bêtement, non…

Des mains répugnantes glissaient sur son torse, agrippaient ses seins, lui donnant des nausées de plus en plus violentes. Tout son ventre la brûlait, avec un sentiment de honte, d'humiliation, de dégoût indicibles.

« AH ! »

Un poids se dégagea de son épaule gauche, et son épaule droite fut brusquement libre de ses mouvements. Les deux hommes venaient d'être projetés en arrière.

Le troisième, Fredo, qui avait déjà abaissé son pantalon, et ahanait à ne plus en pouvoir, s'envola à son tour, atterrissant, le nez dans le mur d'une maison. Un craquement sonore résonna.

Et, brusquement, le sortilège sur le corps d'Hermione fut levé. Mais tremblante, secouée, la douleur l'assommant, Hermione ne le réalisait même pas.

« Eh, t'es morte ? J'y crois pas, c'est toi, Granger ?

Qui était-ce ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Elle identifia une main serrer son poignet, et elle tourbillonna sur elle-même, en compagnie de son sauveur.

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'une place moldu, où de nombreuses enseignes s'étaient éteintes, en vue de l'heure avancée. Seule une, éclairée, paraissant abandonnée, présentait des mannequins à moitié désarticulés, et affublés de tenues en haillons.

Le transplanage avait quelque peu éveillé Hermione, et, hagarde, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, s'asseyant. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement, et, nouée, elle vit son estomac rendre ce qu'il avait retenu durant près de dix minutes.

Un tressaillement fiévreux la prit. Eux, leurs mains sur elle, leurs regards, son impuissance, sa raideur…

\- Eh Granger, débloque. Ça va ?

\- Par… Parkinson ? balbutia Hermione en levant ses yeux faibles.

\- Elle-même.

\- Tu… c'est toi… qui ?

\- Je t'ai un peu sauvé la mise. Mais franchement Granger, comment t'as pu te retrouver dans une telle situation ?

Pantoise, Hermione se releva, se retenant à la main que Parkinson lui présentait, ses iris bleus braqués sur elle.

\- Mer… merci Parkinson, hoqueta Hermione alors que de nouvelles larmes affluaient.

\- Oh… euh… c'était pas grand-chose… Je veux dire… c'est humain, non ?

\- Oui, mais… merci, sanglota Hermione.

\- N'importe qui l'aurait fait. Enfin, je l'espère, admit Parkinson en haussant ses épaules. Mais tu n'avais pas ta baguette ? Si y en a une qui sait se défendre, c'est pas toi, Granger ?

\- Je l'ai oubliée au travail…

\- Tendance des nés-moldus, ça.

Hermiona la fusilla de ses pupilles, éplorée, et Parkinson se justifia aussitôt.

\- Ne me fixe pas comme ça Granger. Juste, un sorcier élevé dans une famille de sorciers n'oublie jamais sa baguette. On est dépendant d'elle depuis qu'on existe… Allez viens, Saint Mangouste est là.

\- Mais… je n'ai rien…

\- T'as juste la face explosée. T'as un mec ?

\- Oui…

\- Bah tu risques de le perdre, s'il te voit comme ça. Viens.

Aussitôt, Parkinson se dirigea vers l'unique bâtiment pourvu de lumière, dans les ténèbres. Hermione, encore chamboulée, la rattrapa à l'instant, serrant autour d'elle, sa légère veste. Honteuse, elle rattacha hâtivement son pantalon, défait par les…

\- T'es avec Krum, non ? demanda Parkinson.

\- Comment…

\- Une photo, dans la Gazette. Les grands esprits se rencontrent de nouveau, hein ? Mais sérieux… vous avez rien à foutre ensemble, non ?

Hermione sourcilla, heurtée, et Parkinson le remarqua, alors qu'elles passaient devant les mannequins, gagnant l'intérieur de Saint Mangouste. Dans le hall vide à cette heure nocturne, on les pria de patienter quelques minutes, avant qu'Hermione ne soit prise en charge.

\- Quoi, rien à foutre ensemble ? répéta Hermione, estomaquée, d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est comme avec Weasley. Toi, t'es une assidue de boulot, une névrosée de travail, une intellectuelle. Ni Weasley ni Krum n'a ça en commun avec toi.

\- Et quoi, il faut être avec quelqu'un qui nous ressemble ?

\- Non… mais juste, lorsqu'on n'a pas la même vision de la vie, y a un jour où on se sépare. Ça me semble évident.

\- Ron étudie pour devenir prof.

\- On est bien d'accord, s'il était plus malin, il n'aurait pas besoin d'enseigner. Il aurait inventé de nouveaux sortilèges ou potions – je sais pas ce qu'il veut enseigner. Mais il aurait créé. Ceux qui savent faire, font. Ceux qui savent pas faire, enseignent. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai lu, mais cela sonne bien.

\- Et toi, Parkinson, tu fais quoi ?

\- Tu me croirais pas, admit la brune avec un sourire dur.

\- Dis toujours.

Avec hésitation, Hermione ôta plusieurs mèches brunes où l'hémoglobine avait formé des petits caillots sombres. Elle jeta le papier qu'elle pressait à peine contre sa blessure, et en prit un autre. Ses larmes s'étaient finalement taries, et elle reprenait peu à peu le dessus.

\- J'ai décroché un job de secrétaire au ministère. Ça paie pas de mine, mais au moins, c'est du taf.

\- Ah…

Hermione effectua un temps d'arrêt. Réalisant que Pansy était désormais seule, que son père était décédé, lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. Elle avait ouï que la mère de Parkinson n'était plus là depuis des années, déjà.

\- Tu sais Parkinson… même si… il y a eu plein de choses… je suis désolée pour…

\- Laisse Granger, tu ne connais rien de mon existence. Tu n'as aucune idée.

Justement, un médicomage parvenait à leur niveau, interrompant la discussion embarrassante qui venait de débuter. Et Hermione ignora si elle était reconnaissante ou non au médicomage d'avoir abrégé cela.

\- Merci pour tout, en tout cas, Parkinson.

\- Je t'en prie Granger. T'as encore besoin d'aide ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour rentrer chez moi, admit Hermione.

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Granger, mais nous vous garderons certainement en observation cette nuit, intervint le médicomage.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, c'est réglé, approuva Hermione. Je n'aurai qu'à aller directement au travail demain, et je retrouverai ma baguette.

Pansy hocha sa tête, et, d'une démarche rapide, repartit en direction de la zone de transplanage. Au moment où elle levait sa baguette, la voix d'Hermione retentit une ultime fois.

\- Parkinson ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, un jour, d'une oreille ou d'un coup de main… je travaille dans la libraire en face de Madame Guipure, et je suis aussi souvent au P'tits Gars Anglais. Merci… infiniment. »

Parkinson lui adressa un sourire franc. Puis se volatilisa dans un pop ! sonore.

RRRR

(14 février 1999)

« Je risque ma vie pour elle… Si Ombrage me tombe dessus… Je suis mort. Mort ? Que dis-je… Viré du ministère, interdit à vie d'accès à Poudlard et à Près-au-Lard, et sûrement émasculé par l'ensemble des Weasley. Ouais, cool, Harry, respire… Gin' va finir par me tuer. »

Depuis près de quinze minutes déjà, il rampait dans ce passage secret. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de toiles d'araignée qui s'étaient succédées sur son visage. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux le grattaient effroyablement, et il tentait d'imaginer que ce n'était pas une colonie d'araignées qui y grouillait. Il n'osait esquisser la tête de Ron, s'il lui révélait un jour, ce qu'il vivait actuellement…

Mais Ginny était tenace. Il savait bien que la rousse souffrait mal la distance qui les séparait, ses innombrables lettres en témoignaient. Et lui-même, en pâtissait. Il n'y avait aucune journée où il ne guettait pas une lettre ou un patronus, craintif d'un appel à l'aide venant de Poudlard.

Après tout, si Ginny pouvait se révéler fière et belliqueuse, elle avait été présente à Poudlard, en septembre dernier, lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. Elle avait vécu les morts de Dumbledore, de McGonagall, de Rogue, de Percy et de nombreux autres… et Harry ne pouvait que saluer son courage. À sa place, il doutait qu'il aurait lui-même pu demeurer à Poudlard. Si synonyme d'attaque et de deuil…

Et c'était aussi pour tout cela, que la séparation de centaines de kilomètres leur était encore plus difficilement tolérable. Certes, ils s'étaient vus lors des précédentes vacances, celles de la Toussaint, puis celles de Noël.

Et ce soir, ayant reçu une lettre désespérée de la rousse, il avait cédé à sa conscience. D'accord, il irait faire une surprise à Ginny. En cette Saint Valentin, elle le méritait bien.

D'autant plus qu'à la mort de Dumbledore, le ministère s'était chargé de l'affaire, et avait établi Ombrage comme directrice. Si cette dernière avait été autoritaire par le passé, ce que Ginny en contait Harry lorsqu'ils se voyaient, relevait du despotisme pur et simple. Une réelle tyrannie.

Enfin, la base de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne se matérialisa. Doucement, Harry tira la carte du maraudeur de sa poche, et l'éclaira d'un lumos faible. Personne dans le coin, parfait…

Il sortit à l'air libre, soulagé. S'il n'était pas claustrophobe, il avait failli le devenir dans ce clapier à lapins. D'un sort, il ôta les restes de toiles, et partit d'un bon pas en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, veillant à ne croiser personne grâce à la carte.

Le château était profondément endormi, et une vague de mélancolie prit Harry, en avisant les couloirs froids et austères. C'était aussi ainsi, qu'il avait connu et aimé Poudlard.

Lors des hivers rudes, lorsque la neige recouvrait le Parc. Alors, les Lions allumaient un feu de cheminée, et, dévorant confiseries et chocolats, se réunissaient dans leur Salle commune. Une famille, c'était ce qu'il avait trouvée au château.

Et aujourd'hui… Dumbledore mort. Sirius aussi. Lupin père. Hermione et Ron en froid, l'une à Londres, coulant sans l'admettre, et Ron, dans une école perdue en Allemagne. Et Ginny, si loin de lui… La guerre, non-officielle, la disparition de Voldemort. L'appréhension d'Harry, à l'idée que Voldemort ne découvre une arme titanesque afin de lui nuire, et que cette fois-ci, Harry ne sache s'y opposer. N'était-ce pas Dumbledore qui avait découvert l'existence des horcruxes ? Et si une autre forme de magie se matérialisait, du côté de Voldemort ? Et qu'Harry ne parvenait pas même à en déterminer l'existence ?

La gorge nouée, Harry hâta son cheminement. À quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame, il s'arrêta, et déclencha un Patronus qui ne s'adresserait qu'à Ginny.

Plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'elle. Besoin d'une raison de lutter encore.

Elle émergea peu après, se faisant littéralement incendier par la Grosse Dame, tirée de son sommeil. Mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas. Elle cherchait frénétiquement Harry des yeux, dissimulé derrière une armure.

Et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle oublia tout.

Les journées longues, douloureuses, asphyxiantes. La disparition de Percy qu'elle avait juste retrouvé. L'impression que Poudlard l'avait trahie, en permettant à Voldemort de pénétrer son antre. La peur que cela se reproduise, d'autant plus facilement que Dumbledore avait trépassé, et qu'Ombrage ne valait pas un centième du directeur.

Elle lui bondit au cou, et il la fit tourner autour de lui, pouffant. Ivre de joie.

Et pour rien au monde, il ne regrettait d'être là.

« Harry, soupira Ginny à son oreille, embrassant frénétiquement son visage, le couvrant de baisers. Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement heureuse de te voir… »

Il acquiesçait, la resserrant contre lui, ne la lâchant pour rien au monde. Ils prirent la direction de la Salle-sur-Demande. Et leurs lèvres jointes, leurs corps unis, sur le grand lit, ils étaient loin de tout, dans leur monde.

« _Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Gin'._ »

RRRR

(12 mars 1999)

« Ça me sidère toujours, qu'on nous fasse accomplir deux ans de formation, alors qu'y a tant à faire dehors, marmonna McMillan, sa baguette en main.

\- C'est clair, Ernie, approuva Harry. En même temps, si une fois dehors, on sert plus à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues qu'à réellement aider…

\- Pas faux, approuva McMillan. On reprend ?

\- Quand tu veux, gros », assena Harry avec un sourire.

Les deux apprentis aurors tendirent leurs baguettes l'un vers l'autre et aussitôt, les sortilèges jaillirent. Une langue de feu fut lancée par Ernie, et Harry se jeta au sol, roulant sur lui-même.

Il propulsa un charme offensif, et Ernie, pour l'esquiver, perdit de sa position supérieure.

Bien après, ayant achevé leurs heures d'entrainement de la journée, ils s'orientèrent vers leur section haïe : la paperasse. Et même le vénéré nom d'Harry Potter ne lui permettait pas de s'y soustraire – et pourtant, il avait essayé, bien que faire valoir son nom ne soit pas dans ses habitudes.

Souvent, Finnigan, également en formation, les rejoignait.

« Alors, McMimi, on préférait pas lutter avec son pote Potter ? taquina Harry, classant les archives par catégorie.

\- Oh ferme-la Harry. J'ai l'impression que cette formation, c'est de la merde pure et dure.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ça se compatit pas aux horaires d'Erika, hein ?

\- Grave ! Lorsque je finis ma journée, elle commence la sienne. La restauration, ça craint, mec. En même temps, t'es toujours avec Ginny, toi, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais. Être aussi loin d'elle, en permanence.

\- Ça nous pèse à tous deux, admit Harry. Mais en juillet, ce sera fini. Alors on peut bien patienter.

\- Mais toi… ça te fait pas bizarre… Je veux dire, Voldemort, il t'a toujours traqué. Il… ne te suit plus, non ?

Lentement, Harry acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague.

\- C'est très bizarre, Ernie. Extrêmement. »

RRRR

(06 avril 1999)

« Tu sais Harry, je ne suis pas certaine que…

\- Hermione, arrête de casser les pieds. Ça va aller, ok ? Je te promets. Ron a changé.

\- On s'est séparés en août, et on ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis. Je ne crois pas qu'il sera _ravi_ de me voir ici, aujourd'hui. »

Devant le portail de la cour du Terrier, Hermione et Harry se sondaient du regard, incertains. Après plusieurs mois d'absence, Ron était revenu d'Allemagne, bénéficiant de quelques jours de vacances, dans ses études. Molly, pimpante de retrouver son fils cadet, avait organisé une fête importante pour son anniversaire, réunissant de nombreux membres de la famille Weasley, ainsi que bien des amis.

Écourtant les interrogations muettes de son amie, Harry l'attrapa au poignet, et la mena à l'intérieur, passant le portillon. Une immense tente blanche avait été montée, dans le jardin, malgré l'air encore humide. Des éclats de rire leur parvenaient, alors qu'une musique des Bizzar'Sisters emplissait leurs oreilles.

Une vaste assemblée avait envahi les lieux, et s'amassait en grande partie sous la tente.

« Y a Ginny, réalisa Harry, figé.

Au même instant, la rousse pivotait vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. En un quart de seconde, elle abandonna ses frères jumeaux, et courut en direction d'Harry.

\- Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Harry la saisissait au vol.

\- Gin', quelle surprise !

Harry ne put l'interroger sur la manière dont elle avait échappé à Ombrage pour un week-end, Ginny avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Ouh, torride ! On se calme, les jeunes ! s'écria Fred en parvenant à leur hauteur.

\- Je commence à croire qu'Harry et elle ne jouent plus à la poupée, assura Georges.

\- En même temps, Ginevra n'y a jamais beaucoup joué, avança Fred. Hermione, ô plaisir de te voir !

\- Il parait que tu as plaqué Ron ? lança aussitôt Georges.

\- Compréhensible. Qui aurait voulu s'embarrasser d'un poulpe du genre ?

\- Pas moi, en tout cas ! ricana Georges.

\- Ron est censé être votre frère, répliqua Harry, tandis que Ginny le relâchait.

\- Ça l'empêche pas d'être obsédé par son petit nombril, réfuta Fred, tout sourire.

Dans leurs dos, Hermione distingua Lupin, et Thonks, un bambin en bras, qui n'avait pas un an. C'était l'occasion de s'éloigner des jumeaux, qui devenaient incommodants.

\- Oh, c'est le petit Teddy ! s'extasia Hermione, toute inquiétude évaporée.

\- Oui, viens, approuva Ginny en l'entrainant à sa suite.

Ron demeurait résolument invisible, et les nombreux invités qui se pressaient là, empêchaient Hermione de le discerner. Et en son for, elle admettait que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait été tant blessé après leur séparation, et si hostile à elle…

\- Alors Hermione, toujours avec les P'tits Gars Anglais ? s'informa Thonks, alors qu'Hermione pouffait, face aux apparences que Teddy empruntait, métamorphage également.

\- Oui, toujours.

\- Tu as trouvé ta vocation ? devina Lupin, sirotant une gorgée de bierraubeurre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais… je me sens efficace. J'en ai besoin. J'ai l'impression que… depuis septembre, l'Ordre n'existe plus. Que la menace qui pèse contre nous est oubliée.

\- C'est une impression qui nous traverse aussi, admit Lupin. Voldemort est dans l'ombre, et cela est de mauvais augure. Il reviendra, c'est certain, et on ne sera sûrement pas prêts. Et en même temps, que faire ? Gagner le ministère comme Harry, ou jouer sur le tableau d'héroïne solitaire comme toi, Hermione ?

\- Hé, je ne joue pas au à l'héroïne, rembarra Hermione. Je me moque franchement de ce que…

\- Il te taquine Hermione, prévint Thonks. Maman ! Tu peux aller coucher Teddy ? C'est l'heure de sa sieste. »

Andromeda surgit, et, après avoir souri à Hermione, se retira en compagnie de Teddy. Les conversations s'enchainaient, les rires s'intensifiaient encore.

Hermione discuta avec Ginny, et les deux amies se retrouvèrent avec joie, échangeant les derniers évènements. Puis, Hermione passa à Bill et Fleur, cette dernière arborant un ventre rebondi qui attirait toute l'adoration de Molly. Charlie était présent également, en compagnie d'une jeune femme séduisante, très typée, aux cheveux sombres, et aux yeux bridés. Ils conversaient tous deux avec Arthur, et, à en juger par les orbes enjoués de ce dernier, la conjointe de Charlie était sans doute d'origine moldue.

Hermione croisa également Luna, qui avait accompagné Ginny dans sa fuite de Poudlard pour un week-end. Hermione échangea avec bon nombre d'anciens membres de l'Ordre, dont Shacklebolt – qu'elle voyait assez fréquemment, somme toute – Hagrid, Neville – en vacances tout comme Ron, et d'autres encore.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal en compagnie d'hommes ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle n'éprouvait pas cela avec Viktor. Avec lui, elle était bien.

Non, depuis… ce mois de février, un malaise incertain régnait dans sa poitrine. La révélation qu'un danger permanent guettait les femmes ? Qu'une menace latente se dissimulait, et dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience ? Un malaise qui la persuadait qu'elle avait été aveugle, et que si Parkinson n'était pas arrivée…

« Ron n'est pas là ? questionna-t-elle finalement Ginny, un verre de muscat dans les doigts.

\- Si, mais il a disparu depuis un bout de temps, maintenant, releva Ginny. Et toi alors, que racontes-tu ? Ça s'est amélioré sur le plan finance ?

Hermione eut la franchise de grimacer.

\- Pas tellement, accorda Hermione. Mon job à la librairie n'est pas… très enrichissant.

\- Franchement Hermione, qu'attends-tu pour vivre ? s'exaspéra Ginny en croquant dans une tranche de cake salé. On dirait que tu as mis ta vie en stand-by depuis… depuis la fin de l'été dernier. Merde, la vie continue !

\- Je n'ai rien mis en stand-by, s'offusqua Hermione, froissée.

\- Tu n'as retrouvé personne.

\- Je suis avec Viktor, rappela froidement Hermione.

\- Oui, tu revis le passé. Tu as un boulot douteux où tu ne gagnes rien, tu ne fais aucune formation, alors que tu collectionnais les piles de brochures dans ta chambre, à Poudlard, tu passes à peine du temps avec ta famille… Tu mènes une vie de vieille, même avec ce truc des P'tits Gars Anglais. En quoi tu avances ? Demain, si tu meurs, tu pourras dire que tu as fait quoi de plus, depuis septembre ?

C'était une réalité à laquelle elles avaient été confrontées, à l'attaque de Poudlard. Et qui ne les avait plus quittées. Alors qu'elles avaient vu nombre de connaissances chuter sous les Avada, et qu'elles avaient survécu. Oui, demain, ce pourrait être elle. Malgré le silence de Voldemort, il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir écourter une vie.

Un accident, une maladie.

\- Je t'assure, Gin', j'avance de mon côté. J'ai… besoin de me retrouver. J'ai longtemps foncé tête baissée avec…

\- Ouais, ça c'est que tu racontes à tout le monde, siffla la cadette des Weasley, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers un angle plus isolé du jardin. Quand on est Hermione Granger, avec le cerveau que tu as, et tout le potentiel que cela implique, on ne reste pas les bras croisés.

\- Tu as changé, Ginny.

\- J'aimerais en dire autant de toi.

\- Cela s'est arrangé, avec Charlie, alors ? s'enquit Hermione, éludant ses reproches.

Les yeux chocolat de Ginny scintillèrent un instant, tandis qu'elle décochait un long regard à son frère.

\- Tu sais… j'étais jeune – dix ans – quand Charlie est parti pour la Roumanie, souffla Ginny. Je n'avais pas vraiment de relation avec lui comme… j'en avais avec Bill, Percy, Fred, Georges ou Ron. J'avais l'impression… que je n'existais pas à ses yeux. Et j'en souffrais vraiment. J'étais jalouse à l'idée qu'un jour… il ait une femme et des enfants. Qu'il leur donne l'affection qu'il ne m'avait jamais portée.

\- Et ?

\- Et depuis qu'il est avec cette femme… Chris, elle se nomme. Depuis qu'il est avec elle… On dirait qu'il grandit. Qu'il s'ouvre. Il reste ici une semaine, et il m'a dit qu'on passerait la journée de dimanche tous les deux. Cela… ne s'est jamais produit auparavant.

\- Tu as eu peur que sa femme prenne sa place et… finalement, on dirait qu'elle te réintègre dans sa vie, hein ? lança Hermione en acquiesçant.

\- Oui.

« Peut-être que Ginny a raison. Que je devrais me lancer. Rompre avec les chaines qui m'étranglent. »

\- Pourquoi tu ne te tires pas en Bulgarie avec Viktor, si tu l'aimes ? Pourquoi tu ne vis pas à fond, maintenant qu'on sait tout ça ? Sur la mort, sur la vie ?

Hermione la scruta, interdite, ses doigts moites se resserrant autour de son verre. Une brise frêle faisait rouler ses boucles sauvages, et elle admirait le lointain, insensible aux rires qui se perdaient là-bas.

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu rejoins pas Viky ?

Hermione ferma les yeux sur le coup. Et tourna sur elle-même. Ron arrivait vers elles, les mains dans les poches, les sourcils froncés, l'air mauvais. Émergeant du bosquet, au côté duquel elles se tenaient.

\- Arrête un peu, Ron, réprimanda Ginny. Je vous laisse.

Et la rousse s'éclipsa, sans capter le coup d'œil désespéré d'Hermione.

\- Salut Ron.

\- J'ai quand même du mal à avaler que tu m'aies quitté pour un abruti pareil. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait lors de ce bal de la Coupe de Feu, mais décidément, t'en pinces toujours pour lui, hein ? Skeeter avait raison, la célébrité et le fric, pas vrai ?

\- Ron, arrête. Ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? On ne s'est pas vus pendant des mois, ce n'est pas pour se disputer le jour de ton anniversaire !

\- Bah tiens, t'as raison ! Trinquons à ça ! Et une, une année de merde supplémentaire !

Il arracha le verre des mains d'Hermione et le déglutit en une gorgée, vacillant piteusement.

\- Ron ? Tu es saoul ?

\- Ah ouais, dès que Ronald Weasley dit la vérité, on n'a qu'à gueuler qu'il est bourré, c'est plus facile ! Alors, y te donne combien par mois ? Cinq cents gallions ? Mille ?

\- Tu sais la somme que ça représente ? pouffa nerveusement Hermione. Tu es fou ou quoi ?

\- Ah, mais j'ai vu les photos, t'avais pas l'air de refuser lorsqu'il te payait le resto ! T'as pas idée comme je suis déçu de toi, tu pouvais pas tomber plus bas à mes yeux.

\- Ron, écoute, si vraiment j'abusais de son fric, comme tu dis, crois-moi que j'aurais changé de chaussures, depuis le temps que les…

\- Eh tu veux quoi ? Que je pleure avec toi ? Sérieux, j'aurais jamais dû revenir dans ce pays de tarés. Ils passent leurs temps à pleurer que Percy est mort, mais moi, je suis là, et même pas ils apprécient !

\- Comment tu peux dire une telle chose ? souffla Hermione, répugnée. Ils se sont coupés en quatre pour t'organiser une superbe fête et…

\- Bah ouais, tellement bien leur fête, que j'y suis pas, et qu'ils le voient pas. Arrête, te fous pas de ma gueule, regarde un peu comme chacun s'en fout de Ronald Weasley, le bouffon de la famille, qui sera jamais auror comme Bill, un éleveur de dragon comme Charlie, ou un voyou plein aux as comme les deux autres.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Ron, mais tu ne mérites rien de tout cela. Chaque jour, je vois des orphelins, et des personnes qui ont perdu des proches, et crois-moi qu'ils méritent cette famille mille fois plus que toi, cracha Hermione, enflammée.

\- Et moi, c'est p't'être facile pour moi ! Eh bah voilà la grande savante de Poudlard, le retour ! La donneuse de leçons ! Tellement savante que t'as plein d'amis, nan, hein ? Eh bah ouais, c'est ça quand on est malin, le fric avec un mec blindé, la popularité, et puis un petit métier pour faire bonne figure ! Mais dis, entre nous… Viky, tu lui en laisses un peu du pognon, ou tu lui prends tout ?

\- Ron, ferme-la, dégage ! hurla brusquement Hermione, défigurée. Tu te rends compte comment tu te comportes ? Et Harry qui me disait que tu avais _changé_ ! Tu es _vraiment_ un abruti !

\- Dégage ? Moi ? Mais je suis chez moi, cracha Ron. Toi, qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Hein ? Qui t'a invitée ? On t'a demandé de venir ? T'as pas apporté Viky chéri avec toi ? Que vous puissiez fricoter ensemble face à…

\- Hé, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Harry les atteignait, déboulant dans leur direction, certainement prévenu par Ginny. Les larmes d'Hermione et la figure rouge de Ron l'immobilisèrent.

\- Tu es vraiment devenu un salaud Ron. Je ne sais pas si… si tu as réellement su qui j'étais, mais on ne peut pas _autant_ se tromper sur moi. Si tu as cru que tu m'aimais un jour, détrompe-toi. C'est pas de l'amour ça, c'est de la possession, et c'est… malsain. Je ne suis pas là pour flatter ton nombril, et pour dire amen à chacune de tes phrases. Je ne l'ai jamais été et… _je ne le serai jamais_. »

Et Hermione se détourna, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle franchit le portail et tira sa baguette. Disparaissant dans l'horizon.

* * *

J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé.

À présent... *s'assied et tire son bloc-notes du tiroir* j'ai **quelques questions pour vous** :D

Quels sont les personnages que vous préférez ? Et qu'aimez-vous chez eux ? Quels sont ceux que vous aimeriez voir davantage ? Pour le côté dramione, vous plait-il ? Est-ce que vous voudriez qu'il évolue autrement, et en quoi ? Etes-vous déçu depuis le début de la fiction, et si oui, en quoi ? Etes-vous toujours perdu ou commencez-vous à reprendre pied avec la fiction ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez lire, ou qui vous intéresserait, ou qu'il vous semble qu'il manque ?

Moui, j'avais un **petit peu** de question ^^

Pour les lecteurs de La Descente, j'ai une bonne nouvelle... C'est une question de jours. Dieu, le chapitre est monstrueux, je vais débuter les relectures, l'horreur :) mais ce sera pour votre plaisir - prions pour**, encore, les enfants** !

Bisous!


End file.
